We'll meet again
by Purattohoomu
Summary: UA. Durante la segunda guerra mundial, el dueño de un bar en londres, Arhur Kirkland, está enloqueciendo por el ruidoso y temerario piloto Alfred Jones, justo antes de que este se preparé para marchar a la guerra.
1. Chapter 1

Hola otra vez. Sé que dije que no iba a escribir otro fanfic, pero este no es una creación mía, es una traducción~

La historia original, _We'll meet again_, es propiedad de George deValier. Decidí traducirla porque es maravillosa, una verdadera joya. Me puse en contacto con él y me concedió el permiso para publicarla, así que no me reporten o algo así, ¿vale?

Link al original: fanfiction .net/s/6153333/1/Well_Meet_Again

Link al autor: fanfiction .net/u/2348750/George_deValier

Si saben inglés, les pido que dejen los reviews en su página. Si no saben, pueden escribirlos aquí y yo los traduciré para luego enviárselos. Son doce capítulos más el epilogo, creo que subiré unos dos por semana ya que estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo libre.

De acuerdo, sin más preámbulos, comenzamos, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo.

* * *

Pareja: Alfred Jones / Arthur Kirkland (US / UK)

Resumen: UA. El dueño de un bar en Londres, Arthur Kirkland, estaba enloqueciendo por los soldados estadounidenses de paso por Inglaterra durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Y por uno en particular... el ruidoso y temerario piloto de guerra Alfred Jones. Pero ¿acaso la irritación de Arthur es solo una cubierta de algo más?

**We'll meet again***

Los americanos estaban comenzando a volver loco a Arthur. Hace una semana que su bar estaba repleto de ruidosos, desagradables y juerguistas soldados estadounidenses de camino a la guerra. Ellos gritaban, bebían, peleaban ocasionalmente, bebían, coquetaban con las chicas del lugar y bebían un poco más. Luego volvían a comenzar. Al principio solo fue un quiebre algo interesante en la tediosa rutina. Pero al finalizar la segunda noche, Arthur había tenido sufuciente.

Para ser honesto, ellos no eran malos del todo. Generalmente intentaban comportarse bien, llevaron un montón de dinero a su bar, después de todo, eran aliados peleando contra un enemigo común.

A decir verdad, _ellos_ no estaban volviendo loco a Arthur. _É__l_ lo estaba haciendo.

-¡Oye, Art, amigo! Otro bourbon** aquí.

Arthur levanto la mirada hacia el rubio sonriente que sostenía su vaso vacío junto a la barra. Todo acerca del americano lo irritaba. Su absurda chaqueta de bombardero en la que parecía vivir. Su sonrisa perpetua. La manera en que nunca peinaba su maldito cabello. Y su arrogancia... Arthur no estuvo para nada sorprendido al averiguar que era un piloto de combate. Consideraba que toda la maldita isla británica le debía a él su libertad y lealtad. Arthur rechinó sus dientes y tomó el vaso que el américano sostenía.

- Es Arthur. Y amablemente te pido que dejes de llamarme tu amigo- dijo.

-De acuerdo, perdón Art. Thur- respondió Alfred con una sonrisa. Obviamente estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quisiera con esa sonrisa. - Ven a tomar un trago con nosotros.

-Gracias, pero no. Estoy trabajando.

-Creía que eras el dueño del maldito lugar. Deja que alguien más sirva los tragos por un rato. Quítate un peso de encima.

Otra cosa irritante. Ese rídiculo acento. Parecía ser capaz de estirar cada palabra en siete sílabas.*** -Gracias otra vez, pero me temo que estamos faltos de personal debido a todos tus soldados. Quizás en otra ocasión- Esta era la sexta vez que Arthur daba la misma respuesta.

-Bueno, de acuerdo, hasta luego entonces. Espero poder tomar una copa contigo en otra ocasión- Alfred le guiñó un ojo, tomó su bourbon y regresó a su mesa.

Arthur dejo escapar un suspiro. Se volvió y colocó la botella de vuelta en el estante, tomó un paño que se encontraba bajo la barra y comenzó a limpiarla frenéticamente. ¿Qué sucedía con ese maldito yanqui? ¿Por que insistía en preguntarle a Arthur si quería beber con él? ¿Por qué tenía que sonreír de ese modo? ¿Y por qué demonios eso tenía que afectarlo tanto?

Arhur dirigió una mirada a la mesa en la que se encontraba el piloto. Siempre se sentaba en la misma, frente a la segunda ventana, con ese otro compañero que se le parecía tanto. Tanto que Arthur se preguntaba si serían hermanos. Se dio cuenta de que Alfred lo estaba mirando. Y le sonreía. Arthur miró hacia abajo rápidamente. Eso había sido absurdo. Refregó su acalorada frente con una mano y supo que debía estar completamente sonrojado. Dejó el paño de vuelta en su lugar y se dirigió atropelladamente hacía el otro rincón del ajetreado bar. Seguramente habrían algunos vasos vacíos que recoger.

Uno de sus clientes frecuentes le saludó cuando pasaba a su lado. -¿Cómo estás lidiando con todos estos desgraciados yanquis, Arthur?

Arthur río entre dientes. -Me está manteniendo en forma, solo eso puedo decirte.

-Oh, bueno, el mentón siempre en alto, recuerda, ¿eh? De cualquier manera, no entiendo porque los necesitamos, cómo si nuestros chicos no pudieran encargarse de los alemanes por su cuenta- río el viejo.

-Bien dicho- respondió Arthur expresando su aprobación.

-Oh, bueno, hijo mío, me imagino que no pasará mucho antes de que ellos se marchen.

-No puedo esperar- ¿Era eso verdad?

Unas pocas horas después el bar estaba mucho más tranquilo. Arthur estaba ocupado limpiando las mesas vacías y juntando los vasos. contaba con un poco de personal, pero aún así prefería hacer la mayor parte del trabajo. El bar siempre había sido un negocio familiar y, ahora, era su vida, después de haber pasado veintitrés años en él. Pero era el último miembro de su familia que seguía allí, así que sentía que era su responsabilidad hacer lo más que pudiera por si mismo.

Arthur miró alrededor. La mayoría de los que quedaban eran clientes del lugar. pero unos pocos estadounidenses aún daban vueltas por ahí. Incluido Alfred. Arthur intentaba no mirarlo, pero no podía ignorar su ruidosa voz, que lo llamó cuando pasó cerca de la mesa en que se encontraba.

-¡Arthur, compañero! ¿Qué tal si vienes a tomar ese trago que prometiste?

-Nunca prometí nada...- Arthur se paró al enfrentarse con la suplicante expresión de Alfred. Suspiró. -Muy bien entonces. Un momento- Arthur se dirigió hacia la barra y se sirvió un pequeño vaso de ron. Después de eso, estaba mucho más tranquilo. Y quizás esto lograría terminar con las constantes peticiones de Alfred.

Arthur se sentó a la mesa en el asiento más próximo a la barra. Hasta cierto punto esperaba que algún cliente le pidiera un trago, dándole una excusa para irse. Estaba demasiado nervioso al estar sentado tan cerca de Alfred.

-Este es mi compañero, Matthew Williams- dijo Alfred.

Arthur saludó a Matthew. Realmente se parecía mucho a Alfred. -Encantado de conocerte.

-Buenas tardes. Tienes un agradable bar aquí- Matthew era tan silencioso que Arthur apenas pudo escucharlo.

-Gracias. Um, perdón por ser tan maleducado, pero ¿ustedes dos son...?

-¿Parientes? Nah. Pura coincidencia. Te digo, confunde de una manera endemoniada a algunos de los superiores. Finalmente logré que Matt se dejara crecer el pelo para que pudieran reconocernos- Arthur rió ruidosamente, Matthew sacudió su cabeza.

-Eso no sirvió, nunca me creen cuando les digo quien soy. 'Matthew Williams' les digo y la respuesta siempre es '¿Quién?'. Jodidamente frustante, ¿no?

Alfred se inclinó y le susurró a Arthur. -No le hagas caso, es canadiense.- Arthur sintió un escalofrío y rápidamente se alejó al recibir el tibio aliento sobre su oreja.

-Escuché eso- dijo Matthew.

-¿Eres canadiense?- preguntó Arthur tomando un sorbo de ron.

-Oh, ya no más, él se unió a los chicos buenos hace tiempo. Ya no es tema del Imperio Británico, ¿cierto, Matt? No, por supuesto, no hay nada de malo con eso- sonrió Alfred.

Arthur entornó los ojos a Alfred ligeramente.

-Aún me considero canadiense- dijo Matthew.

-Todos nosotros lo hacemos. Él nunca nos deja olvidarlo- dijo Alfred a Arthur. -Vive en jarabe de maple, lleva osos polares con él...

-¿Lleva osos polares?

-Ah, este, aquí...- dijo Matthew, desenganchando un pequeño y esponjoso oso polar blanco de uno de sus solapas, -... es Kumabaro. Es mi mascota de la suerte.

-Creía que su nombre era Kumajiro- cuestionó Alfred.

Matthew se encogió de hombros. -Algo así, De cualquier manera, todos tenemos uno... un amuleto de la suerte, eso es. Todos salvo Alfred.

-¿Por qué no tienes uno? - preguntó Arthur.

-Aún no encuentro algo que pueda servir de amuleto. Además, nunca lo he necesitado antes. Estoy vivo, ¿no?- Alfred levantó su vaso y lo vació.

-Brindo por eso- dijo Matthew, vaciando el suyo. Arthur pensó que era mejor seguir el ejemplo.

-Ahora nos hemos quedado sin tragos... ¡Hey, cantinero!- gritó Alfred. -Oh, espera...- rió estridentemente.

-Que gracioso- dijo Arthur, sin sonreír. -De acuerdo, creo que será mejor traer la botella.

Una hora después, Arthur había consumido mucho más alcohol de lo que era apropiado mientras aún trabajaba. Al menos el bar se había calmado un poco más, y solo quedaban un puñado de clientes. Matthew se había marchado hace veinte minutos... algo acerca de que necesitaba engrasar un motor, Arthur no podía recordar... después, Alfred había pasado un par de minutos haciéndole esos guiños. ¿Qué era todo eso? Debía de ser cosa de los americanos.

Se sentía un poco extraño estar sentado junto al hombre que lo había estado distrayendo por una semana ya. Seguro, Alfred aún era arrogante y ruidoso y, bueno, estadounidense, pero no era malo del todo, suponía Arthur. Solo muy confiado y quizás un poco ingenuo. Pero aún así, era más bien irritante.

-Y nosotros estamos haciendo esto por la justicia, tú sabes, no estaría aquí si fuera de otro modo. Estamos aquí luchando por la libertad. No podemos simplemente dejar que los poderes del mal y la tiranía se ciernan sobre nosotros mientras estemos dispuestos y seamos capaces de prevenirlo. -decía Alfred, gesticulando mientras continuaba su oración. -Es simplemente... anti-estadounidense.

Arthur asintió. -¿Y dónde estabas hace dos años?- murmuró alrededor de su vaso y para luego tomar un sorbo.

-¿Perdón?

Arthur agitó su mano. -Nada. ¿Hace cuánto que vuelas?

-Solía salir con mi padre cuando era un crío. Aún recuerdo el sentimiento que me embargó cuando volé por primera vez-, dijo Alfred con su cara radiante. -Fue... emocionante. Ese sentimiento que tienes cuando algo es tan intenso y un poco aterrador y asombroso y fantástico y tú estás un poco nervioso pero no quieres que termine nunca. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

Arthur no lo entendía, pero no pudo evitar ser cautivado por la sonrisa en el rostro de Alfred y la mirada de deleite en sus ojos. -Me temo que suena horriblemente enervante para mi.

-Ah, es difícil de explicar. Pero es mi vida. Postulé a la fuerza aérea tan pronto como cumplí dieciocho, y antes de darme cuenta, ¡aquí estoy, en Inglaterra, peleando en una guerra! La vida puede ser jodidamente extraña a veces.

-De seguro... espera. ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Diecinueve, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué edad tienes tú?

-Yo... er...- Arthur no se había percatado que Alfred era tan joven. De repente, se sintió viejo. -No importa.

-¡Oh no! ¡Tienes que decirme ahora!- dijo Alfred, bajando su vaso y acercándose hacia Arthur. -¿Eres muy viejo?

-¡No!- dijo Arthur, indignado. -Es solo que no soy un adolescente.

-Esta bien, me gustan los hombre mayores-, dijo Alfred, repitiendo ese maldito guiño. Arthur lo miro, un poco sorprendido. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?

-Tengo veintitrés si tanto deseas saberlo. A pesar de que es de pésima educación el preguntarlo.

Alfred rió. -¡Oye! Tú me preguntaste primero, Arthur.

Cojones. Así que lo había agarrado. -Bueno, como sea. ¿En serio? ¿Diecinueve?

Alfred solo asintió.

-Bien. Excelente. Fantástico- Arthur terminó su vaso, avergonzado. Apenas notó que Alfred volvía a llenarlo.

-Entonces, Arthur, ¿tienes novia? ¿Una esposa por aquí en algún lugar?

-¿Qué? No.

-Ya me lo imaginaba.

Arthur boqueó indignado. -¿Qué demonios significa...?

-Espera, déjame mostrarte una foto de mi chica- interrumpió Alfred.

Arthur sintió como se disipaba su ira mientras su corazón se hundía. Se dijo a si mismo que no fuera ridículo. Por supuesto que Alfred tenía una novia. Era demasiado apuesto para no tenerla. Espera, ¿cuándo había dejado de ser irritante y comenzó a ser apuesto? Decidió que debía haber sido alrededor del cuarto trago. Además, no era como si le incumbiera.. -Oh, esta bien, echemos un vistazo.

Alfred extrajo su billetera de su bolsillo trasero y sacó una fotografía pequeña y maltratada. -Esta es.

Arthur miró la foto y pestañeó unas cuantas veces. -Um. Es un avión.

-¡Oye, oye! No es un viejo avión cualquiera. Es una P-51 Mustang, su nombre es Lady Beth y es hermosa, ¿cierto?

-Sí, sí, es algo... Yo solo... pensaba que estabas hablando acerca de tu novia.

Alfred rió. -¡Oh, Arthur, Arthur! Beth es la única dama a la que alguna vez daría mi corazón-. Volvió a guiñarle el ojo.

Oh, cojones. Arthur bebió rápidamente, deseando que Alfred no notará sus ardientes mejillas. Mirando alrededor, se dio cuenta de que eran los últimos dos en el bar. -Parece que es hora de cerrar.

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué tal una última ronda para terminar la noche?- Sonrío Alfred de manera casi suplicante.

Arthur se detuvo, luego se encogió de hombros. Seguramente un trago más no haría daño.

_Una hora después..._

-¡Ah! OTRA cosa- escupió Arthur. -¿Es tan endemoniadamente difícil agregar la letra 'u'? 'Color, honor'...****- se detuvo, intentando localizar su trago en la mesa. Al encontrarlo tomó un largo sorbo y continuó. - y así sucesivamente... Ustedes, yanquis, ¿a dónde carajo tiran la correcta ortografía del inglés?

-Bueno, um...

-¡Y el BASEBALL!- gritó Arthur, meciendo su vaso y apenas notando que la mitad del contenido iba a parar sobre Alfred. -¿Cómo diablos juegan baseball? ¡No tiene ningún maldito sentido!

-Puedo explicarte el baseball, si tu me explicas el cricket- dijo Alfred mientras intentaba secar el ron de su camisa.

-¡Hey, hey!- dijo Arthur, moviendo su dedo ante Alfred. -No hay nada malo con el gran juego del cricket. Tradición. Juego de caballeros. Deporte de reyes.

-Creía que era una carrera de caballos.

Arthur agitó una mano. -Deporte de, deporte de príncipes entonces. Duques. Deporte de barones como mínimo.- Dándose cuenta que su vaso estaba vacío, Arthur buscó la botella. Pero ésta había desaparecido.

-Hey...

-Quizás ya has bebido suficiente.

Arthur observó a Alfred a través de sus ojos nublados. -¡Soy es propietario de un maldito bar, yo te diré cuando haya bebido suficiente! Y, y, esa otra cosa. Tu sabes, la cosa.

-La cosa.

-Sí, esa cosa, es estúpida. ¡Oh! Y su comida es terrible. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Matthew?

-Ah, Matthew ya no está aquí.

Arthur miró de soslayo al rubio idéntico a Alfred que se encontraba justo a su lado. -¿Quién es el tío que está junto a ti entonces?

-Muy bien, viendo doble, es hora de ir a la cama.

-¿Qué? ¡Oye!- Repentinamente el suelo se alejó. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que se encontraba sobre el hombro de Alfred. -¡OYE! ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-¿Dónde está tu habitación?

Arthur respondió indignado. -No te lo diré.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Ni siquiera sé que tipo de hombre eres!

-Te lo aseguro, soy un perfecto caballero.

-No, no lo eres, eres un estadounidense. Ah... ¡Caray! ¿Cómo terminamos acá arriba?

-No importa. ¿Dónde esta tu cuarto?

-Al final del pasillo. ¡Te lo advierto, soy más fuerte de lo que aparento!

¿Alfred estaba riendo? Arthur intento patearlo con indignación. Lo último que supo fue que era lanzado hacia su cama.

-Caramba... ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-Magia- dijo Alfred, sonriéndole a Arthur.

-¡Esa cosa! ¡Ahí! ¡Esa maldita sonrisa! ¿Por qué siempre sonríes de esa manera?

-¿Te molesta?

Arhur pudo sentir como le quitaban sus zapatos. -No,- dijo enfunfurruñado -me hace... sentir...- Al percibir la suave almohada bajo su cabeza, Arthur ya no pudo mantener sus ojos abiertos por más tiempo. Comenzaron a cerrarse y suspiró profundamente. Lo último que sintió fue un suave beso sobre su frente. Pero quizás se lo imaginó.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

NdT:

* Decidí conservar el título original en inglés ya que es el nombre de una canción que aparecerá más adelante.

** Bourbon: Whiskey americano. He escuchado que existe la españolización "burbón", pero no me convence.

*** Acá se dan a entender las diferencias entre el inglés hablado en Estados Unidos y el hablado en Inglaterra, por lo que, lamentablemente, no es posible traducirlo a español. A lo que Arthur se refiere es a que en el inglés norteamericano se tiende a hablar más pausado y alargando las vocales.

**** En inglés británico se intenta conservar la pronunciación francesa de ciertas palabras, de ahí "colour" y "honour", en cambio, los estadounidenses consideran innecesarias algunas vocales por lo que simplemente las quitan.


	2. Chapter 2

La brillante luz del sol se deslizó bajo de los párpados de Arthur y lo obligó a abrirlos. Se quejó ruidosamente, tirando las mantas sobre su cabeza para bloquear los rayos de luz. Semanas de días nublados y este decidió estar soleado. Arthur hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos, tratando de parar el palpitar. Por qué diablos se sentía tan... repentinamente el recuerdo de la noche anterior lo golpeó como un puño. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había dicho? Oh, dios, cómo terminó en la cama sin sus zapatos y... Arthur rápidamente se palpó e cuerpo y, gracias al cielo, encontró todas sus ropas intactas. Enterró su cabeza en la almohada y trató de no gritar. Bueno, esa sería la última vez que viera al maldito estadounidense... Eso era bueno, ¿no? Se sintió enfermo de solo pensarlo. Pero eso también podía ser culpa de la copiosa cantidad de ron que había consumido la noche anterior. ¿En que había estado pensando?

Tratando de sacarse esa idea de la cabeza, Arthur se arrastró fuera de la cama y comenzó a alistarse para el día que comenzaba. No era como si nunca antes hubiera sufrido una resaca. Era solo que repentinas remembranzas continuaban apareciendo sin ser invitados... Alfred sonriendo y guiñándole, Alfred acercándose hacia él, Alfred riendo, , Alfred cargándolo... -¡AGH!- gritó Arthur, sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar los indeseados recuerdos. Estos solo se volvían más fuertes, repitiéndose una y otra vez. Arthur decidió que no había nada más que hacer salvo vestirse, bajar a trabajar y olvidarse de que alguna vez había conocido a un piloto estadounidense llamado Alfred F. Jones.

La mañana transcurrió sin contratiempos. Unos cuantos americanos llegaron por un almuerzo temprano junto a algunas chicas inglesas tomadas del brazo, pero el lugar estaba muy tranquilo. Arthur dio gracias por esa paz y se pasó el tiempo tratando de no mirar a cierta mesa ubicada junto a la ventana y colocando paños húmedos en su frente cuando nadie miraba.

Al mediodía, Arthur estaba de pie detrás de la barra con un paño helado cubriendo su frente, trabajando duro para tratar de borrar de su cabeza esa última semana cuando todo se fue al infierno por culpa de tres palabras.

-¡Buenos días, Arthur!

El aludido pegó un salto y rápidamente tiró el paño al suelo. Miró a Alfred con su cara chorreando -Dios mío, hombre, ¿tienes que gritar tan fuerte?

-No grité...

-Bueno, solo tengo este horrible dolor de cabeza...

-Oh claro, no estoy sorprendido- dijo Alfred, riendo. Arthur lo fulminó con la mirada y Alfred se aclaró la garganta. -Bueno, como sea- continuó, acercándose a la barra, -estaba pensando, si esta relación alguna vez va dirigirse a algún lugar, deberíamos empezar a vernos en el día.

-¿Relación?- Arthur aún sentía su cabeza un poco confusa... debía haber escuchado mal.

-¡Muéstrame lugares interesantes de Londres!- Alfred estaba muy entusiasmado, vestido de manera inmaculada en su uniforme militar junto con la chaqueta de bombardero que llevaba a todas partes.

-¿Qué? Estoy trabajando, estoy... estoy...

Alfred sonrió. -Afuera hay un hermoso día soleado, ¿vas a pasarlo acá adentro con un paño tu cara?

Arthur cerró sus ojos. Por qué no podía resistirse a esa malvada sonrisa. -De acuerdo- dijo a través de sus dientes apretados. -Déjame ir a buscar mi abrigo.

Una hora después no habían visto nada que fuera de interés para Arthur, pero Alfred daba bastantes saltos de emoción. Estaban de pie en la cubierta de un barco mientras cruzaban el Támesis y a cada minuto que pasaba Arthur ese sentía más avergonzado por todas las miradas que el energético estadounidense estaba atrayendo. -¡Whuoo, caramba! ¿Cómo era que llamaban a esa cosa?

Arthur miró a Alfred de soslayo. -El Puente de Londres.

-¡Wow!- La cara de Arthur se estaba encendiendo como un árbol navideño mientras estiraba su cuello mirando hacia arriba.

-... Es solo un puente.

-¡Es el puente de LONDRES! ¡Cómo la canción! Tu sabes... _London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down... London Bridge is_...*

-Sí, sí, lo sé, por el amor de Dios...- dijo Arthur, tratando de hacer callar a Alfred mientras su estridente canto capturaba la atención de unos cuantos mirones. -Conozco la maldita canción.

-Así que estamos saltando por sobre el río, ¿cierto?- Alfred sacó algo de su bolsillo y comenzó a desenvolverlo. Arthur gimió cuando se dio cuenta de que era un barra de chocolate. Puso su mano en su cabeza, exasperado, esperando que los otros pasajeros no se hubieran dado cuenta.

-Alfred.

-¿Hmm?

-Estás comiendo chocolate.

-Lo sé. ¿Quieres un poco?- Le acercó la barra.

-No... Yo...- Arthur no sabía como decirle que en toda Bretaña había racionalización de los dulces desde hace años sin sonar maleducado. Se le acercó y susurró - Hemos estado en guerra por un tiempo aquí. Este tipo de cosas resultan un poco difícil de sobrellevar para nosotros.

-Ohh- los ojos de Alfred se abrieron de par en par. Echó un vistazo alrededor con cara de culpabilidad. -Tengo más, ¿debería ofrecerle un poco a todos?

Arthur comenzó a reír pero se detuvo rápidamente al darse cuenta que Alfred iba en serio. -Espera, Alfred, ¿qué estás...?

-¡Saludos amigos!- Alfred se giró y llamó alegremente a los pasajeros que se encontraban detrás. Arthur estaba horrorizado, todos miraban a Alfred, obviamente inseguros por lo que este extraño estadounidense estaba haciendo. -¡Estoy honrado de encontrarme aquí, en su adorable ciudad! Ahora espero que algunos de ustedes pueda ayudarme con un pequeño problema. En poco tiempo seré enviado a pelear contra los alemanes en Francia y tengo...- Alfred sacó un puñado de barras de chocolate, atrayendo inmediatamente la atención de varios niños pequeños -... todas estos dulces. ¡No sé que hacer con ellos! Ahora, no quiero que caigan en las manos equivocadas, así que me estaba preguntando si alguno de ustedes querría ayudarme y tomarlas.

La cara de Arthur estaba paralizada al igual que la de algunos pasajeros. Otros, en cambio, sonreían, unas pocas mujeres se reían entre ellas y los niños no quitaban sus ojos de los chocolates.

-Es realmente bueno... ¡Hershey's, desde América! ¡Prueben un poco! - Los niños se acercaron lentamente a Alfred, tímidos e inseguros. Alfred les dio los dulces, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Cada uno tomo una barra, riendo sofocada y felizmente, antes de correr de vuelta con sus padres. Alfred se quitó el sombrero ante su embobada audiencia. -¡Tengan un buen día, amigos!- Volvió a darse la vuelta y guiñó un ojo a Arthur.

Este sacudió su cabeza. -Estás muy loco.

Alfred solo rió, luego sacó otra barra de su bolsillo y se la ofreció a Arthur. -Guardé la última para ti.

Arthur no pudo evitar que sus labios formaran una sonrisa. Trató en vano de fruncir sus cejas y borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. -Bueno.- le arrebató la barra y la guardó en su bolsillo.

-Me gusta eso- dijo Alfred, mirando a Arthur.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Arthur de mal humor. Cuán irritante era no poder controlar sus expresiones faciales cuando se encontraba con el americano, demonios.

-Cuando sonríes.

Arthur dirigió sus ojos hacia el río, la sonrisa finalmente desapareció de su rostro y la parte posterior de su cuello enrojeció. Se mantuvieron en silencio y pudo sentir los ojos de Alfred sobre él por el resto del corto viaje.

-¿Cuál es ese puente tan alto que se encuentra por ahí?- preguntó Alfred después de descender en el puerto y caminar un poco por la orilla. Era uno de los mejores días en meses, el sol estaba alto y soplaba una gentil brisa.

-Ese es el Puente de la Torre.

La cara de Alfred se iluminó otra vez. -¡Es asombroso!

-Y esa es la torre de Londres- dijo Arthur, apuntando a través de la calle.

-¡Ooh, fantástico!- gritó Alfred. Se detuvieron y miraron los imponentes edificios. -¿Podemos entrar?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo Arthur altivamente. -Está llena de traidores y espías enemigos.

-¡Whuoo!- Alfred lucía realmente fascinado.

- Oh, eso no es lo más interesante acerca de ella- dijo Arthur.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué es?

-Bueno, es el lugar más embrujado de todo el Reino Unido, si no del mundo. Hay docenas de fantasmas allí dentro... Incluida Juana Gray, la Princesa de la torre, y Sir Walter Raleigh.- Arthur encontraba fascinantes estas historias de fantasmas. -En noches de tormenta, se dice que el fantasma de Ana Bolena ronda la torre, vestida toda de blanco y cargando su cabeza cercenada sobre su brazo...- Arthur se giró para percatarse de que Alfred ya no se encontraba a su lado. Miro alrededor, confundido. -¿Alfred?

Caminó unos pocos pasos antes de localizar a Alfred más abajo en la calle, apoyándose sobre un árbol y con la respiración entrecortada. Arthur suspiró y corrió hacia él.

-¡Caray, hombre! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó, preocupado por el color verde pálido que mostraba la cara de Alfred.

Este lo miró, agarrándose el pecho y con sudor en la frente. -¡No... me... gustan... los fantasmas!

Arthur intentó contenerse, pero explotó en una risa histérica. Rápidamente se fueron, alejándose insistentemente porque Alfred seguía lanzando miradas sobre su hombro con terror, como si el fantasma de Ana Bolena les estuviera pisando los talones. Arthur hubiera estado feliz de caminar junto al río, pero Alfred estaba demasiado desesperado por alejarse lo más rápido posible y se dirigió hacia la parada de autobús más cercana. Arthur no podía dejar de reírse... el ruidoso, temerario y fanfarrón estadounidense le temía a los fantasmas.

Sin embargo, Alfred parecía reponerse de su terror bastante rápido, y lanzó un silbido cuando autobús de dos pisos se detuvo en la parada. -¡Whuoo! ¡Es uno de esos súper altos!- dijo mientras se subía al andén. -¡Buen días, señorita! - dijo, quitándose el sombrero ante la joven conductora quien rió tontamente y le dirigió una sonrisa. Apenas miro a Arthur mientras él pagaba los pasajes.

Arthur se abrió camino a través del atestado autobús. Estaba a punto de sentarse cuando se dio cuenta que Alfred, otra vez, estaba fuera de su vista. -¿Y ahora qué?- murmuró, luego compuso una mueca al escuchar una ruidosa y familiar voz que gritaba por las escaleras.

-¡Oye, Arthur! ¡Hay un autobús totalmente distinto allí!

Arthur sintió todos los ojos de los pasajeros sobre él. Sonrió, disculpándose. -Perdón. Uh... él es estadounidense.- Se apresuró escaleras arriba. Pasó el resto del viaje tratando de mantener a Alfred sentado, disculpándose con los otros pasajeros y, en una ocasión, tirando al estúpido yanqui de vuelta al bus cuando intentó asomarse por la ventana para gritarles un saludo a unos soldados americanos que caminaban por la acera. Se sintió aliviado cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, aunque quizás no tanto como los otros pasajeros.

Era difícil seguir el ritmo de Alfred. Arthur no sabía de dónde sacaba su energía, pero era infinita. Trataba de mantener el paso mientras Alfred se abría camino por las ajetreadas calles a través de la masa de peatones, hablando sin parar.

-Nunca había estado en una ciudad tan grande antes, ¿sabes? ¡Esto es enorme! Quiero decir, estuve en Nueva York antes de venir hacia acá pero no por mucho. ¡Esa era una ciudad salvaje! Te llevaré allí después de la guerra, Arthur. Veremos todo juntos. Y luego te mostraré donde vivo. Es solo un pueblo pequeño... no tenemos nada tan fantástico como todo esto, pero lo adorarás, Arthur, sé que lo harás.

-Yo... Yo...- Arthur estaba un poco confundido, incapaz de creerle e inseguro de si eso era lo que quería hacer. -Ese es un viaje bastante largo, ¿no?

-¡Para nada! Te llevaré volando en Lady Beth.

Arthur rió. -No creo que tu avión sea capaz de llevarnos de Inglaterra hasta América.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hará!- Alfred le sonrió e incluso en la brillante y ajetreada calle de Londres, Arthur sintió que su aliento era expulsado fuera de él. Esa maldita sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo logrará... um... 'ella' arreglárselas con eso? - preguntó Arthur, parándose ante Alfred y sin prestar atención al tráfico de la calle que apenas lograba evitarlo.

-Magia,- dijo Alfred, y le guiñó un ojo. Arthur lo miraba, inmóvil, hasta que Alfred desvió sus ojos y gritó muy fuerte. -¡Oooh, ooh!- Alfred prácticamente patinó hasta detenerse un poco más allá en la calle, sus ojos fijos hacia arriba. -¡Este lo conozco! ¡Es el Big Bob!- gritó.

Arthur salió de su parálisis y volvió a explotar en una carcajada. -Ben.

-¿Qué?

-¡Se llama Big Ben! Bueno, en realidad, la torre no se llama Big Ben... ese es el nombre de una de las campanas.

-¿En serio? Huh. Realmente sabes mucho, Arthur.- Alfred se quedó de pie en mitad de la acera mirando aún el reloj de la torre. La atareada multitud aumentó a su alrededor, pero él no se movió.

-¿Alfred?- Arthur esperó unos momentos, pero Alfred aún no se movía. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Esperando a que haga 'ding'.

Arthur no quería figurarse sus chances de lograr que Alfred se moviera, así que simplemente se quedó ahí hasta que los peatones le comenzaron a lanzar miradas extrañas y luego simplemente se apartaban alrededor de ellos. Miraba a Alfred mirando el reloj hasta que unos minutos después este sonó.

-¡Haha, fantástico! Bien, ¿a dónde iremos ahora? Ooh, ¿podemos ir a ese extraño edificio de por allá?- Y Alfred se encaminó hacia la abadía de Westminster que se encontraba un poco más abajo. -¡No te rezagues, viejo!

Arthur frunció el ceño. -¿Perdón?- lo llamó, apurándose para alcanzarlo. De cualquier manera, estaba contento del pequeño receso. Realmente había empezado a sentirse como un hombre viejo.

Una vez dentro de la oscura abadía, Alfred perdió su animada sonrisa casi al instante. Se movía lentamente, echando vistazos alrededor de manera sospechosa, apretujándose cerca de Arthur, quien no podía evitar encontrar bastante graciosa esta situación.

-Este lugar es espeluznante- susurró Alfred nerviosamente mientras caminaba a paso de tortuga por los ataúdes de piedra -¿Realmente hay cuerpos en estas cosas?

Arthur no sabía si hablaba en serio. Eran ataúdes, después de todo. -Oh, no.- dijo sarcásticamente. -Solo son piedras.

-Oh.- Alfred soltó un suspiro de alivio. -Bueno, esta bien entonces,- dijo.

Arthur lanzó a Alfred una mirada curiosa. No podía ser que lo hubiera tomado en serio. -No es cierto, realmente están llenos...- se fue callando a medida que Alfred se tensaba otra vez. Aparentemente lo había hecho. -Oh, olvídalo.

Alfred insistió en que se fueran después de eso. -Ustedes los británicos son grandiosos en esto de edificios antiguos, de seguro.- dijo mientras se apresuraba en salir a la calle. Otra vez, Arthur no pudo evitar el reírse.

El tráfico peatonal menguaba mientras avanzaban por la calle. Alfred comenzó a detenerse y al tiempo se paró en frente de un sitio de bombardeo acordonado. Solo una pared del edificio seguía de pie, fijada en un peligroso ángulo oblicuo, el resto estaba reducido a aplanados escombros. Alfred silbó despacio. -Uf, los alemanes seguro dieron en el blanco con este.

Arthur asintió. -Seguro. Aún tenemos un montón de sitios como este. Desde el Blitz, tú sabes.- Golpeó a Arthur cuan joven lucia Alfred, ahí, de pie, observando las ruinas. Él se volvió y miró a Arthur con los ojos brillantes.

-Es por esto que hago lo que hago, Arthur,- dijo, señalando los escombros. -Voy a detener esto, aquí, en mi casa y en donde sea. Somos los buenos, Arthur. Iré a Francia y voy a detener esto, ya verás... ¡Salvaré a Londres!

Sonaba tan joven como se veía... como si honestamente creyera que podía cargar con el mundo. Arthur suspiró apenado. -Vamos, Alfred. Hay un lindo parque justo ahí que quiero mostrarte.

-¡Oh genial!- Alfred cambió el rumbo junto a Arthur, volviendo a su buen humor, pero no fluía de la manera usual a medida que avanzaba.

Alfred finalmente disminuyó el ritmo cuando alcanzaron el St. James Park. El aire empezó a enfriarse y vagaban sin rumbo pasando árboles y jardines y parejas que tomaban un paseo por la tarde. Cuando pasaban junto a una banca, Alfred tomó ligeramente el brazo de Arthur y lo acercó hacia ella. Arthur sintió el contacto y se sorprendió por el repentino nerviosismo que esto evocaba. Se sentó y sintió algo delgado en su bolsillo. Confundido, llevo su mano hacia él y sacó la barra de chocolate que Alfred le había regalado en la mañana. -¡Oh!- dijo cuando se dio cuenta. -Caray, me había olvidado de esto.

-¡Pruébalo! El chocolate americano es el mejor de todo el mundo- dijo Alfred fervorosamente.

Arthur se burló y puso sus ojos en blanco. -De seguro.

-¡Lo es! ¡Pruébalo! ¿No te gusta el chocolate?

Arthur suspiró, abrió el envoltorio y probó un bocado. Se detuvo, sorprendido. Realmente era muy bueno. Arthur se encogió de hombros. -Es pasable, supongo.

-Pasable.

-Mm-hmm.

-Debe ser por eso que te lo estas zampando todo.

Cojones. Arthur observó a Alfred. Pero no dejó de comer el chocolate.

-Entonces, ¿es muy difícil conseguir dulces acá, huh?

-Bueno, estamos con racionamiento. Todo es difícil de conseguir ahora.

Alfred suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, estirando sus brazos por el respaldo de la banca. -La han tenido compleja por unos años, ¿no?

Arthur rió sin humor. Alfred no tenía idea. -Londres es diferente ahora de lo que era hace unos pocos años. Mucha destrucción. Y el Blitz...- Arthur es estremeció, aún agobiado por los horribles recuerdos. El temor a la caída de la noche que viene, la maldad de la señal del ataque aéreo, esos momentos horripilantes agazapado en los refugios, incapaz de dormir debido al ruido. El terror que rápidamente daba paso a la insensible aceptación... nunca sabiendo que estaría de pie o quien respiraría a la mañana siguiente. Arthur sintió un leve roce de la mano de Alfred sobre la suya.

-Recuerdo haber visto una película acerca de eso en casa hace unos años,- dijo Alfred silenciosamente. -Ciertamente parecía que lo estaban pasado mal.

-Así fue. Aún lo es.- dijo Arthur. -Pero somos fuertes. Logramos sobrellevarlo entonces, y podremos sobrellevarlos ahora. Somos británicos, después de todo.

Alfred sonrió. -Estoy empezando a ver un poco acerca de ustedes, británicos.

-¿Y al americano le gusta lo que ve?- preguntó Arthur mirando a Alfred y sonriendo.

-Sí,- dijo Alfred, mirando intensamente a Arthur. -Por supuesto que sí.

El cuello de Arthur estaba ardiendo a pesar del frío viento y desvió su mirada hacia sus pies.

-Bueno, estoy impresionado,- dijo Alfred, con su voz subiendo a su volumen usual. -Tu ciudad es fantástica.

Arthur levantó sus ojos hacia la sonriente cara de Alfred y le sonrió de vuelta. -Lo sé.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

NdT:

*La versión que conozco de la canción en español dice: _El puente se va a caer, va a caer, va a caer. El puente se va a caer, mi dulce amigo_, sin hacer referencia a el Puente de Londres, por lo que dejé la versión original inglesa, ya que calzaba mejor.


	3. Chapter 3

-Bien, entonces lo agarro así...

-Pon tu mano aquí... un poco más abajo.

-¿Así?

-Eso es, ahora apriétalo un poco más firmemente...

-Esto se siente muy muy incómodo...

-Tienes que abrir tus manos ligeramente... pon la otra aquí... eeeso es. Y abre un poco más tus piernas.

-¡Agh! Es solo un maldito bate, no debería ser tan complicado,- se quejó Arthur, intentando por décimo séptima vez mantenerse en una posición que Alfred considerará aceptable para un bateador. Sentía que estaba a punto de caer. Y realmente no lo ayudó mucho el hecho de que Alfred se parará detrás de él, poniendo sus manos por aquí y por allá, para corregir su técnica.

Cuando Alfred había entrado a su bar temprano blandiendo el bate y proclamando que le enseñaría baseball, Arthur no imaginó que esperaba que jugaran el maldito juego. Ahora estaba de pie en medio del campo de cricket, tratando de recordar la diferencia entre un strike y un slide e intentando golpear la maldita bola aunque fuera una vez. Al menos el cielo estaba tan brillante y claro como el día anterior, sin ningún recuerdo de las anteriores semanas de lluvia. Era como si Alfred hubiera traído el sol.

-Ahora dobla tus codos un poco más... afloja un poco el agarre... ahí lo tienes, creo que estás bien,- dijo Alfred. Dio un paso hacia atrás y Arthur ahogó el leve sentimiento de decepción. -Ahora, el ojo en la bola, ¿de acuerdo?- Alfred tomó la bola, lanzándola entre sus manos mientras caminaba hacia atrás, alejándose de Arthur. -La vigésima es la vencida.

-Oh, cállate,- rezongó Arthur, practicando algunos golpes.

-¡Aquí vamos!

Alfred tiró la bola. Arthur balanceó el bate. Erró el golpe. -¡COJONES!- Arthur tiró el bate al suelo. -¡Este juego es absolutamente absurdo! ¡Y deja de reírte!

-¡Lo siento!- dijo Alfred en medio de su histérica risa. -Es solo que, honestamente, nunca había visto a alguien perder tantas...

-¡Estoy bastante harto de este despropósito del baseball- interrumpió Arthur. -Toma tu maldito bate, te mostraré un maldito deporte de verdad...

Luego de procurase un bate de cricket y una bola desde el club cercano, Arthur caminó lentamente de vuelta al campo, ansioso por hacer desaparecer la sonrisa arrogante del rostro de Alfred, quien no parecía haberse recuperado de su ataque de risa.

-De acuerdo, entonces, Arthur, ¿qué es lo que tenías que mostrarme?

Arthur frunció el ceño. Esa maldita presunción lo hartó. -Veamos cuan bueno eres en un juego de verdad, ¿podemos?

Desafortunadamente, parecía que a Alfred no le tomaba mucho comprender los básicos del cricket... aparte de unos pocos errores de terminología. -Bien, déjame poner esto en orden- dijo después de que Arthur le dio un pequeño resumen del juego. -El lanzador...

-Tirador.

-Tirador se para aquí...- dijo Alfred, saltando al extremo del campo donde se encontraba Arthur. -Y luego el, uh, tipo con el bate...- Alfred miró hacia el extremo opuesto del campo.

-Bateador,- gritó Arthur detrás de él.

-Bateador se pone acá...- Alfred gritó de vuelta. -Solo hay dos de ellos, y el otro se para por donde estás tú, con el lanzador - ah, tirador.

-Sí, está bien.

-Bien. Y el receptor...

-Guarda de portillo.*

-Sí, él, él se para aquí- Alfred golpeó el suelo con el bate de cricket.

-Precisamente. Excelente. ¿Estás listo?

-¡Arrójala, amigo!

-Veamos cuan jodidamente impresionante eres ahora, Alfred Jones.- Arthur se alineó en el campo, corrió e hizo rodar la bola. Alfred la golpeó limpiamente a través del terreno. -¿Cuánto es eso? ¿Era un seis?- exclamó. -¿Tengo que correr ahora?

Arthur podría haberlo estrangulado.

Esa noche en el bar, Alfred parecía un tanto orgulloso de su nueva habilidad en el cricket y no dudo en profesarlo a cualquiera que quisiera oírlo. -Así que, al final, el cricket no es realmente tan diferente al baseball,- le dijo a un grupo de estadounidenses mientras estos se agrupaban alrededor de la barra. Arthur la limpió, silencioso y furioso. -Quiero decir, hay un bate, una bola, debes golpear la bola y correr. Tan simple como eso. Incluso hay un receptor.

-Guarda de portillo,- murmuró Arthur de manera irritada.

-¿Qué piensas del baseball, Arthur?- preguntó Matthew ignorando a Alfred. Estaba claramente acostumbrado a sus alardes.

-Bueno,- dijo Arthur y algunos estadounidenses se volvieron a mirarlo. -Es, uh...- Era frustrante, no tenía sentido y todo lo que podía recordar de la estrategia eran los brazos de Alfred a su alrededor. -... muy difícil golpear la bola,- terminó sin convicción.

Matthew asintió. -Yo tampoco he agarrado la técnica.

-Eso es porque, obviamente, es un juego estadounidense y ustedes, los extranjeros, no pueden entenderlo,- dijo Alfred con una sonrisa sumamente irritante en su cara. Arthur no entendía como fue capaz de confundirla con una encantadora. Los otros americanos aplaudieron con admiración ante la declaración de Alfred.

-Déjame recordarte,- dijo Arthur a través de sus dientes apretados, -que tu eres el extranjero acá.

-Exacto,- dijo Matthew. -Así que si fuera tú, teniente Jones, mostraría un poco de respeto... o quién sabe, podrías ser pateado fuera de aquí y nunca ser invitado otra vez.

-Aw, Arthur no me haría eso, ¿cierto?- dijo Alfred, acercándose a la barra y y sonriéndole a Arthur. -¿Qué tal si me disculpo y lo damos por superado?- le guiñó un ojo. Arthur apretó su puño alrededor del paño. -¿Y puedes servirme otro bourbon?

Uno de estos días Arthur iba a enseñarle el significado de las palabras 'por favor'. Se giró para tomar la botella de bourbon pero la encontró vacía. Suspiró. Sería su tercer viaje a la bodega esa tarde. Arthur dejó caer el paño y sacudió sus manos.

-O aunque sea un escocés- dijo Alfred mirando la botella vacía.

Arthur sacudió su mano. -Tengo que buscar un poco de bourbon igualmente.- Se detuvo. Escocés. Eso le recordó... miró a Alfred y le sonrió dulcemente. -Este... ¿te importaría mucho si te pido que me ayudes a traer algunas botellas desde la bodega?- Recordando el terror de Alfred en la Torre de Londres y la abadía de Westminster, Arthur ideó un plan para derribar un poco la arrogancia de Alfred.

-Bueno,-dijo Alfred acercándose a la barra y bajando su voz para que solo Arthur pudiera escucharlo, -cuando sonríes así, ¿cómo podría decir que no?- Y repentinamente era encantador otra vez. Arthur frunció el entrecejo rápidamente.

-Sígueme.- Arthur llevó a Alfred a la parte trasera de la habitación hacia la poco iluminada escalera, descendiendo al frío y la oscuridad de la bodega. Alfred desaceleró y sus hombros se pusieron rígidos. Arthur se sonrió sinuosamente.

-Ah, este lugar es un poco espeluznante, Arthur,- dijo Alfred, girando su cabeza hacia ambos lados. -Justo como esos viejos edificios ingleses...

-¿Lo crees?- pregunto Arthur inocentemente. -Data del siglo dieciocho, ¿sabes? Y está construido sobre las ruinas de un edificio aún más viejo.

-¿Es... es eso verdad?- preguntó Alfred de manera nerviosa.

-Mm hmm. El bourbon está por esa esquina de allá,- dijo Arthur, acercando más a Alfred a la sombría bodega, quien avanzó lentamente. -Divertidos, estos viejos bares,- continuó Arthur mientras se agachaba detrás de una anaquel lleno de botellas y barriles. -Siempre hay una historia.

-Oh,- dijo Alfred, con voz inaudible y temblando ligeramente.

-¿Quieres escuchar la de este lugar?- Existía, de hecho, una historia para el bar de Arthur, El León Esmeralda. Sus hermanos se la habían contado cuando era un niño, para asustarlo. Pero, de cualquier modo, nunca funcionó... Arthur amaba las historias de fantasmas, y, sinceramente, siempre había deseado que realmente hubiera un espíritu que rondara el lugar cuando estaba solo en el frío y vacío edificio.

-...de seguro,- chilló Alfred. Rápidamente aclaró su garganta y habló en con una voz un poco más profunda de lo usual. -Quiero decir, uh, seguro.-Claramente, Alfred no se se sentía de la misma manera.

Arthur rió silenciosamente para si y le pasó dos botellas de bourbon a Alfred desde atrás del estante y se acercó para buscar otro par más. -Cuenta la leyenda que a principios del siglo diecinueve, este bar pertenecía a un joven matrimonio. Un día, el joven chico fue llamado para luchar contra los franceses en las guerras Napoleónicas. Su mujer lo espero pacientemente, y todas las tardes, al anochecer, ella le dejaba un vaso de whisky escocés sobre la chimenea esperando que este volviera a casa esa noche y se lo bebiera, como era su costumbre.- Arthur, muy cuidadosa y discretamente, movió un barril de bourbon para así poder sentarse en el borde del estante. Se detuvo y miró la cara de Alfred, quien estaba de pie sin moverse, sujetando las botellas con manos temblorosas.

-Pero cada mañana, ella despertaba para encontrar el vaso todavía lleno,- Continuó. -Eventualmente, las noticias de la batalla de Waterloo llegaron a Londres, y con ellas el conocimiento de que miles de soldados ingleses habían sido asesinados. Pero ella se rehusó a perder la esperanza. Esa noche, puso el vaso con escocés en el lugar acostumbrado, el mismo que todas las noches anteriores. A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo... estaba vacío.

Alfred resopló, luciendo aterrorizado. Arthur escondió una sonrisa de satisfacción y continuó siniestramente.

-Esa tarde, otra vez, puso el vaso y a la mañana siguiente, otra vez, lo encontró vacío. Continuó repitiendo este ritual todas las noches hasta que murió muy anciana.- Arthur se detuvo dramáticamente y caminó despacio hacia Alfred, bajando su voz a un tono muy suave y misterioso.

-Pero lo extraño es que en los cien años que han pasado, ocasionalmente un vaso de escocés es encontrado sobre la chimenea al finalizar la tarde. Y es muy bien sabido que si pasa, debes dejarlo ahí. Porque si lo vacías antes...- Arthur se alejó y dejó la oración sin terminar, suspendida, mientras observaba el pálido rostro de Alfred con sus ojos abiertos y sin brillo.

La cara de Alfred estaba paralizada con una mirada de horror. Tragó pesadamente. -¿Qué?- susurró finalmente. -¿Qué pasa si lo vacías?

-No lo sé,-susurró de vuelta Arthur. -Porque nadie nunca ha vivido para contarlo.

En ese momento, el barril de bourbon que Arthur había soltado cayó y se estrelló ruidosamente en el suelo. Alfred chilló, soltó las dos botellas, y voló escaleras arriba. Arthur rió triunfantemente. -Ahora estamos a mano, Alfred Jones.- Limpió el desastre, agarró unas pocas botellas de bourbon, y estaba bastante satisfecho consigo mismo hasta que subió las escaleras para encontrar a Alfred enajenadamente intentando arrancar un vaso lleno de la mano de un cliente que se encontraba junto a la chimenea. Le tomó a Matthew y otros tres estadounidenses arrastrar lejos, todo mientras Alfred gritaba que simplemente trataba de salvar al insensato de una muerte horrorosa provocada por un fantasma vengativo. Arthur debió ofrecerle un mes de cerveza gratis al cliente. Suspiró profundamente. Era evidente, no podía ganar.

Las noches siguientes Alfred se quedaba hasta tarde en el bar, hasta después de que todos los soldados se habían marchado. Hablaban de todo. Acerca de la granja de Alfred en los Estados Unidos. Acerca de la familia de Arthur y como sus padres habían muerto y sus hermanos lo habían abandonado... de como lo odiaban. Acerca del avión de Alfred, una y otra vez, su dulce Lady Beth, que describió tantas veces que Arthur sentía como si ya la conociera. Acerca de los miedos de Arthur contra los que no podía lidiar, no poder cumplir las expectativas de sus padres y que al final sus hermanos tuvieran razón y que fracasaría. Y a veces, en esas últimas y oscuras horas, cuando todos se había ido y el cielo comenzaba a tornarse gris, Alfred hablaba acerca de sus propios miedos, la posibilidad de fracasar, de que quizás nunca lograría hacer una diferencia, de el hecho de que la mayoría de los pilotos jamás regresaban a casa. Eran esas raras conversaciones las que más asustaban a Arthur, y no sabía como pero su mano se deslizaba sobre la de Alfred y se preguntaba si alguna vez podría aferrarse a ella en el futuro.

-¿Esa radio tuya funciona?- preguntó Alfred, señalando con la cabeza la radio que se encontraba detrás de la barra del bar. Era tarde, todos se habían marchado y una vez más Arthur estaba a solas con él, tomando unos tragos finales antes de cerrar. Arthur había llegado a disfrutar esos momentos, a pesar de que nunca dejaría que Alfred lo supiera.

-Sí. Pero de cualquier manera no la escucho a menudo. -La radio lo hacía enojar estos días. Si no estaban constantemente censurando las noticias, estaban pasando esa horrible propaganda alemana de Lord Haw-Haw, o estaban sonando esas canciones de guerra terriblemente tristes como las que la señorita Lynn sabía interpretar tan bien.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué? ¡Este lugar podría tener un poco de música!- Alfred brincó y corrió hacia la barra, cambiando la radio y tratando de sintonizarla. -Estoy seguro de que podemos conseguir algo decente en esta cosa...

Arthur puso sus ojos en blanco, terminó su ron y se levantó para ayudar a Alfred con la radio. -Es terrible tratar de sintonizarla,- dijo, tomando el control del aparato y desplazándose a través de la estática hasta que algo definible como música salió de los parlantes.

-¡Ahí, ahí, detente! ¿Qué es eso?

Arthur gimió al tiempo que la canción orquestada hinchaba los parlantes. Una de las razones por las que no escuchaba radio... -Solo una de esas depresivas canciones de guerra.

-¡Oh, conozco esta!- Alfred se volvió hacia Arthur, se inclinó, y le ofreció la mano. -¿Me concedes este baile?

-El corazón de Arthur saltó pero lo omitió y se burló. -¿Estás loco?

Alfred se encogió de hombros. -Estaba esperando esta ocasión.- sonrió. -Baila conmigo.

Arthur suspiró. Aún no podía resistirse a esa sonrisa. Alfred lo tomo en sus brazos y lo llevó al otro lado de la barra. Acercó a Arthur hacia él, poniendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura y tomando su mano en la suya. Arthur tenía que admitirlo... su corazón latía más fuerte y su estómago se sentía lleno de mariposas. Bueno, eso era desagradable. Arthur reposó su mano en el hombro de Alfred y miró hacia su sonriente rostro. -Esta canción es una tontería manipuladora.

¡Oh, silencio! Es linda.- Luego, para el horror de Arthur, Alfred comenzó a cantar mientras giraban poco elegantemente por el suelo. -_Nos encontraremos otra vez, no sé donde, no sé cuando..._

-Detente,- dijo Arthur avergonzado, desconcertado y divertido a la vez. -No puedes cantar.

Alfred solo siguió cantando más fuerte. _-¡Pero sé que no encontraremos otra vez en un día soleado!_

-¡Detente!- Arthur trataba desesperadamente de no reírse. No era gracioso, era ridículo. -¡Eres terrible!

-_Sigue sonriendo hasta el fin...- _El cabello de Alfred era brillante como el sol...

-¡Para!

_-... exactamente como siempre lo haces...- _Los ojos de Alfred eran un brillante y claro cielo...

¡NO!

_-¡Hasta que el cielo azul se lleve lejos las oscuras nubes!- _Alfred estaba sonriendo...

Arthur finalmente explotó en una carcajada. Alfred rió también, pero continuó balanceando a Arthur por el bar, completamente fuera de ritmo, mientras la melodía los llevaba alrededor. Al menos cuando Alfred reía no podía cantar.

-Lo siento,- dijo en medio de su risa.

-¿Por el espantoso canto?- Arthur apenas podía mantener sus pies en tiempo con los de Alfred, que iban muy rápido para esa lenta canción.

-¡No! He olvidado el resto de la letra...

-¡Eso es muy bueno, te lo aseguro!

-Oh, espera... ya me acuerdo... _Así que podrías, por favor, decirle hola a toda la gente que conozco, diles que no tardaré..._

-¡Oh no!- gritó Arthur.

_-¡Estarán felices de saber que mientras me veías marchar, yo cantaba esta canción!_

Arthur sacudió su cabeza. Alfred era un caso perdido. Y dulce, y loco, y alegre e ingenuo, y energético y arrogante y, oh, cómo las cosas podrían volver a ser normales luego de que se marchara. Mientras continuaba la canción, fueron quedándose en silencio. Alfred dejó de balancearlo y comenzó a mecerlo lenta y gentilmente, ahora si acorde con la música. Su agarre alrededor de la cintura de Arthur se apretó y este puso ambas manos entre sus torsos. Arthur apenas podía respirar debido a las conflictivas emociones que nacían dentro de él. Cuando el coro comenzó otra vez, Alfred cantó suavemente.

_-Nos encontraremos otra vez, no sé donde, no sé cuando..._

Las lágrimas punzaban los ojos de Arthur y bajó su cabeza. Cuán tonto era ponerse emocional con una canción como esa. Su espalda se estremeció cuando la mano de Alfred se acercó suavemente y su mano tembló mientras Alfred se apoderaba de ella de manera casi dolorosa. Arthur dudó, luego acercó su cabeza al hombro de Alfred, esperando así lograr esconder sus ojos brillantes. Sintió los labios de Alfred cerca de su oído, cantando las últimas palabras de la canción.

_-... pero sé que nos encontraremos otra vez en un día soleado._

* * *

_Continuará..._

"We'll meet again" letra por Hughie Charles.

Échenle un vistazo, es una linda canción :-)

* * *

NdT:

*Debo dejar en claro que mis conocimientos acerca de baseball y cricket son NULOS (xD), por lo que las diferencias en los términos es solo un abuso de sinónimos y un poco de lectura de wikipedia, así que si no están del todo correctos, por favor, hagánmelo saber.


	4. Chapter 4

Sucedió tan gradualmente que Arthur apenas se dio cuenta. Parecía que un día su bar estaba bullendo con soldados estadounidenses, y al siguiente, el lugar estaba casi vacío. Por supuesto que no había sucedido repentinamente, pero cuando Arthur miró alrededor una soleada tarde y se dio cuenta de cuan pocos hombres en uniforme habían, se sorprendió. En alguna parte del camino se había acostumbrado a los estadounidenses. Y ahora que habían tan pocos no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de tristeza... y junto a esto con la conciencia de lo que esta repentina soledad implicaba. Pero era demasiado doloroso pensar en ello.

No había pasado un día en la última semana sin que el teniente Alfred Jones se acercara a la barra, sonriendo arrogantemente y proponiendo alguna nueva manera exasperante para hacer a Arthur perder el tiempo. Y, por supuesto, pasaba todas las noches en el bar con él, hablando y riendo y sonriendo y guiñando e incluso cantando horrorosamente. Y Arthur había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para resistirse a la enceguecedora, magnética e innegable atracción que el americano poseía. No tenía ningún sentido el ser atraído por lo encantos de Alfred se dijo a si mismo. De cualquier manera este lío había terminado, iba a ser malo. Pero eso no significaba que Arthur pudiera evitar pasar cada momento posible con el maldito y frustrante piloto.

Y ahora Arthur estaba detrás de la barra, con la cabeza vacía mientras limpiaba el mismo vaso desde hace veinte minutos, tratanto de convencerse de que no estaba esperando que cierto piloto estadounidense entrara por la puerta en esta brillante, soleada e interminable tarde. Se arriesgó un momento para darle la espalda a la puerta y colocar el vaso en su lugar. Casi al instante escucho la voz de Alfred detrás de él.

-Hola, dulzura, ¿te están racionando?

Arthur se dio vuelta, sonriendo ampliamente, pero intentando ocultar su goce de inmediato. -¿Perdón? No tengo idea de que estas hablando.- La sonrisa rápidamente se borró de su rostro al ver el de Alfred. La mirada que tenía lo hizo sentir repentinamente enfermo. -¿Cuál es el problema?

-Ocupado esta tarde, ¿no?- Alfred esbozó un intento sonrisa, pero sus ojos no brillaban y no se apoyó en la barra como lo hacía siempre. Ni siquiera pidió un bourbon. Arthur le sirvió uno de todos modos.

-Bastante estable, supongo... ¿qué pasa?- Arthur se rehusó a desviar el tema.

Alfred dudó. -Ven a tomar un trago conmigo.- Sus ojos, su voz, sus manos inquietas, todo Alfred le dijo a Arthur que había algo diferente. Esta no era una visita regular. Arthur asintió despacio.

-Muy bien. Siéntate y estaré contigo en un momento.- Arthur se volvió y guardó unas pocas botellas, agarró un paño para limpiar la barra e intentó sin éxito reprimir el creciente terror en su estómago. Eventualmente, cuando la barra esta brillando de limpia y nada podía retrasarlo más, se encaminó hacia mesa frente a la segunda ventana con una botella llena de ron para auxiliarlo.

Se sentaron en completo silencio por unos pocos minutos, la tensión crecía hasta que finalmente Alfred habló. -Bueno, estamos... vamos a marcharnos mañana.- Alfred bajó su vaso y miró directamente a los ojos de Arthur. Este miró hacia otro lado. Otro silencio.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Arthur finalmente.

-Vamos a estar en alguna parte de Italia. Anzi... Anza...- Alfred rió sin ganas. -Nunca puedo recordar estos nombres italianos.

-Anzio,- dijo Arthur, su cuerpo volviéndose insensible. Intentó tragar. Sabía que este día llegaría. pero de alguna manera había creído que podía tardar más. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de encontrar el sentido de esto. -Es repentino.

Alfred se encogió de hombros. -No nos advirtieron con mucho tiempo. Pero sabíamos que tendríamos que irnos luego. No es inesperado.

-Supongo que no.- Arthur miró la pared detrás de Alfred. Se obligó a enfocarse en ella. Habían algunas grietas. Necesitaba una mano de pintura. El ruido del bar se apoderó de él y se volvía estática en su cabeza. Cuando Alfred habló parecía que lo hacía desde muy lejos.

-Te escribiré.

-Gracias, pero creo que estarás un poco ocupado, Por favor, no gastes tu tiempo en mi.- Y por qué lo... después de todo, ¿qué era Arthur para Alfred?

-Pero yo...

Arthur se paró de prisa. -De... debo irme. Hay mucho que hacer para mañana, quiero decir, para esta tarde, yo...- Arthur rápidamente agarró su vaso de ron, solo para volcarlo. Ignoró eso y, en cambio, tomó la botella. -Por favor, mantente a salvo, y espero verte después de que todo este gran y maldito desastre haya acabado, ¿bueno? Adiós, Alfred.

-Arthur...

Finalmente Arthur volvió a mirar a Alfred y por un largo momento sus ojos permanecieron fijos en los del otro. Arthur hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para alejarse. Se volvió, casi derribando la silla en su apuro y salió con prisa de la habitación. Trató desesperadamente de mantenerse entero mientras pasaba a un grupo de personas que bebían, hablaban y reían. Sus puños apretados y sus ojos anegados. Finalmente abrió la puerta trasera y corrió escaleras arriba, a través de su sala de estar hacia su habitación, y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Apoyándose sobre ella, cubrió su cara con sus manos y estalló en lágrimas.

Era absurdo, se dijo a si mismo. Debería sentirse aliviado por deshacerse de ese desagradable estadounidense. Pero todo lo que podía sentir era un frío y vacío agujero donde antes solía estar su corazón. La idea de que nunca más vería a Alfred lo dejaba sin respiración. El pensar que él... pero no, no podía permitirse creer eso. Arthur destapó la botella de ron y bebió de un trago, sin prestar atención a la quemazón en su garganta. Todo lo que quería era olvidar. Tragó, respiró profundamente y bebió otra vez mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas . Las limpió con impaciencia. Alfred se iba. Alfred ya no estaba. Y Arthur lo había tenido claro todo el tiempo pero la realidad lo golpeó hasta casi dejarlo sin sentido.

Luego de beber unos cuantos tragos más, Arthur, sin aliento, se dirigió a su cama, solo deseando meterse bajo las mantas y no salir nunca más. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando la puerta de abrió detrás de él. Arthur se congeló, sintiendo su estómago retorcerse y su cuello ardiendo. Había olvidado cerrar ambas puertas con seguro. La puerta se cerró detrás de él y sintió una cálida presencia en su espalda. No podía volverse.

-A ver, no quiero que esta sea la manera de decir adiós,- dijo Alfred.

-¿Hay una mejor manera?- preguntó Arthur amargamente. Trató de limpiar sus lágrimas sin hacerlo obvio, pero sintió que Alfred asía sus brazos atenta pero firmemente. Arthur se obligó a girar y mirarlo. -¿Por qué me seguiste?

-¿Por qué estás llorando?- preguntó Alfred con voz suave, ignorando la pregunta de Arthur y tocando suavemente su húmeda mejilla.

-Yo... Yo... Yo no estoy llorando.- Arthur trató de limpiar sus lágrimas otra vez y Alfred tomó su mano.

-¿Es por mi?- Alfred tomó la botella de las manos de Arthur y la colocó en una mesita cercana.

Arthur sacudió su cabeza, paró, luego asintió.

-¿Hice algo mal?

-No. Yo solo... Yo...- Arthur respiro profundamente, limpió sus ojos y sin poder hacer nada, dejó salir todo. -Solo quiero que sepas que nunca lloro y sé que debo parecer un completo idiota, pero no entiendo como me hiciste esto... ¡Oh, por qué tuviste que llegar a mi vida y hacer que todo fuera maravilloso y horrible y tan jodidamente confuso!- Arthur cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de contener las lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de caer. -Y yo supe todo este tiempo que te irías, así que me esforcé para no sentirme de esta manera... pero al final simplemente no pude evitar...- Arthur se paró antes de que se le escaparan las palabras. -¡Oh, cojones, esto es tan absurdo!

-Ssh,- dijo Alfred, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de Arthur y lentamente acercándolo hacia él. Bajó la cabeza y beso sus párpados dulcemente. Arthur se estremeció al sentir el tibio aliento sobre él. -Lo siento. Pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Desde el momento en que te vi lo único que he querido es hacerte feliz.

-¡No digas eso!- dijo Arthur, intentando a medias alejar a Alfred, pero él no se movió. -No digas eso porque te irás y nunca más te volveré a ver y no puedo soportarlo, no puedo soportar que tú no volve...

-Volveré a ti,- interrumpió Alfred.

Arthur miró a esos sonrientes ojos azules y repentinamente se dio cuenta de cuan aterrorizado estaba ante la posibilidad de que Alfred no lo hiciera. -Por favor, Alfred, yo...- pero incapaz de dar voz a los sentimientos que fluyeron a través de él, Arthur solo se aferró al cuello de Alfred, lo tiró hacia abajo y lo besó. De repente se detuvo, presa del pánico y trató de empujarlo, pero quedó aturdido cuando éste reaccionó fuertemente, devorando su boca y rodeando sus cintura con vigorosos brazos. Arthur sintió una sacudida de deseo tan fuerte que lo sorprendió, pero cuando se dio cuenta que Alfred estaba respondiendo, todo los sentimientos que había negado salieron a raudales. Estaba aterrorizado de Alfred dejándolo. Estaba aterrorizado de Alfred olvidándolo. Estaba aterrorizado porque quizás él no significaba para Alfred lo que Alfred significaba para él. Estaba simplemente aterrorizado.

Intentó olvidar esos horribles pensamientos abrazando estrechamente a Alfred. Gritó de sorpresa cuando este lo levantó del suelo con sus fuertes brazos. La cabeza de Arthur comenzó a girar. Rodeó a Alfred sus piernas y, con sus labios aún unidos, se sintió cargado hacia la cama, donde se dejaron caer juntos. Y Arthur finalmente se dio cuenta de que esto era lo que había deseado todo este tiempo... estar así... Alfred...

-Alfred... Alfred,- jadeó Arthur, agarrándose de los hombros de Alfred, colocando besos en su labios, sus mejillas, su cuello, sus orejas... Su aliento estaba atascado por lo asombroso de estar tocándolo de esta manera, de la manera que quería, de la manera que quiso desde la primera vez que sus ojos se posaron sobre él.

-Arthur, yo...- comenzó Alfred, haciendo una pausa para besarlo profundamente otra vez. -¿Quieres...?

-¡Sí!- Arthur casi gritó, empujando a Alfred hacia arriba. Se impresionó por lo muy, muy excitados que estaban ambos. -Ooh sí... si quiero...- Aún estaba un poco sorprendido, pero no lo suficiente como para detenerse. Alfred lo estaba besando. Alfred lo estaba tocando. Alfred lo deseaba. -Quiero hacer esto.

Alfred arrancó la camisa de Arthur antes de hacer lo mismo con la suya. -Te quiero,- susurró y Arthur jadeó cuando sintió el contacto entre sus pieles. Se sentía eléctrico, increíble, perfecto... como nunca se había sentido antes. Enredó sus dedos en el sudado y húmedo cabello de Alfred y buscó desesperadamente sus labios una vez más. Sabían a bourbon y luz de sol y un poco a chocolate. Sabían a Alfred.

Arthur podía sentir los rápidos latidos de Alfred bajo su cálida y suave piel, podría sentirlo en sus manos mientras vagaban, torpes e impacientes, por su tembloroso cuerpo. Era intoxicante. Quería más. Rompiendo el beso, alargó su brazo hacia su mesita de noche, agarró un tarro de helada crema y lo presionó temblorosamente contra la mano de Alfred. Este se quedó quieto y Arthur se aterró, pensando que quizás había saltado con demasiada prisa en la conclusión equivocada. Pero luego la respiración de Alfred se volvió inconstante sobre su cuello y susurró -Arthur, yo... nunca...

Arthur sonrió con alivio, descansando su cabeza en el cálido hombro de Alfred, -Tampoco yo... pero... quieres...

-¡Sí!- Alfred lo interrumpió antes de empujar a Arthur a un acalorado beso. Alfred se agachó y busco a tientas, torpemente, los pantalones de Arthur. Mitad divertido, mitad excitado, este los pateó lejos. Alfred abrió rápidamente el tarro y Arthur jadeó cuando sintió sin previo aviso la mano de Alfred justo ahí, fría y húmeda. Arthur no estaba seguro de si realmente había sucedido tan rápido o si el ron y el repentino regocijo tornaron todo en un salvaje borrón. Pero Alfred estaba sobre él, estaba entrando en él y el dolor inicial no importó porque todo era maravilloso e intenso y Arthur nunca había sentido tanto en toda su vida. Apenas podía darle un sentido, con su cabeza girando y su frenesí por tocar tanto de Alfred como pudiera, por estar tan cerca de él como le fuera posible, por nunca dejarlo ir.

-¿Estás... estás bien?- preguntó Alfred con voz vacilante.

-Mm-hmm,- dijo Arthur en un pequeño susurro, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, apenas capaz de responder a través de las oleadas de placer que lo abrumaban.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando te conté acerca de ese sentimiento cuando volé por primera vez y no podía explicarlo bien?- Alfred hablaba con cálidos y suaves susurros sobre los labios de Arthur.

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron. -Sí...- Algo acerca de intenso y asombroso, nerviosismo pero queriendo que nunca termine...

-Esto se siente así.

Ante esas palabras, sintió un disparo caliente a través de su columna como fragmentos de vidrio y Arthur peleó por seguir manteniendo el control mientras se aferraba fuertemente a Alfred y se movían juntos en un ritmo forzado. Un hormigueo de placer penetraba cada parte de él; su cuerpo vibraba con tensión en cada lugar que Alfred tocaba. Todo parecía desvanecerse y esto era lo único que existía ahora, sus cuerpos fusionándose, sus lenguas luchando, labios y piernas y brazos y sudor y aliento. Era demasiado. El placer se redujo, agudo, focalizado, la cara de Alfred borrosa sobre él... Arthur lanzó un suave grito. -Te amo,- susurró, su voz quebrada y apagada por el hombro de Alfred. Mitad sollozando, mitad riendo. -Maldita sea, te amo.

Alfred quedó sin aliento, se estremeció y luego tembló por unos momentos, antes de caer sobre Arthur. Él lo abrazo mientras normalizaban sus respiraciones. Sus pieles desnudas presionadas juntas, manchadas de sudor. Luego, Alfred levantó su cabeza, miró a Arthur a los ojos y dijo -También te amo.

Arthur enterró su cara en el hombro de Alfred, repentinamente avergonzado por haber dejado escapar esas palabras. -Ni siquiera me conoces,- murmuró. Parecía demasiado increíble, demasiado asombroso que Alfred lo dijera en serio.

Alfred rió con voz temblorosa. -Por supuesto que sí.- Rodó hasta colocarse sobre su espalda y atrajo a Arthur hacia sus brazos. Este reposó su cabeza en el pecho de Alfred, disfrutando la sensación de los duros músculos bajo él. -Y voy a saber mucho más. Quiero leer cada página que haya por leer en este libro llamado Arthur.

Arthur arrugó sus cejas. -¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-No lo sé, solo se me ocurrió.

Arthur sonrío sobre el pecho de Alfred. -Eres un caso perdido.

-Eres perfecto.

-Cállate.

Arthur escuchó el corazón de Alfred latiendo constantemente y un poco más rápido que el suyo. Sus manos entrelazadas mientras Alfred giraba su pulgar suavemente sobre la palma de Arthur. Un cálido resplandor inundaba sus mejillas. Alfred... el encantador, el desagradable, el increíble Alfred... lo amaba también. Y se iba a marchar. La tardía luz del sol fluía a través de las cortinas, iluminando algunas partes de la habitación y dejando otras a oscuras. La tranquila alegría de Arthur estaba lentamente volviéndose tristeza. Alfred pareció sentirlo.

-Lo decía en serio antes. Me aseguraré de regresar a ti.

El aliento de Arthur se estancó. Deseó poder obligarse a creerlo. -¿Y cómo harás eso?

Alfred guiñó su ojo. -Magia.

Arthur rió y sacudió su cabeza. -Has dicho eso unas cuantas veces. ¿Eres alguna especie de mago, teniente Jones?

-Debo serlo. He llegado hasta acá.

-Oh... eso me recuerda. -Arthur se alejó de la enceguecedora sonrisa de Alfred y alcanzó su camisa. Sacó un pañuelo blanco bordado desde el bolsillo delantero y lo presionó en la mano de Alfred. -He estado intentando darte esto. Habías mencionado que no tenías un amuleto, así que... bordé esto.- Alfred levantó una ceja. -No se lo digas a nadie,- añadió bruscamente.

-Nuestro pequeño secreto,- dijo Alfred, guiñando. Sostuvo el pañuelo frente a él. Era de un blanco puro con un diseño rojo y azul bordado por todo el extremo. En la esquina dos letras A carmesí entrelazadas. -Es un honor. No es una oso polar, pero creo que puede servir como un muy buen amuleto.

Un poco avergonzado, Arthur gruñó, giró su cabeza y trató de cambiar el tema. -Esta poniéndose oscuro,- notó.

-Bueno, tú sabes lo que hay que hacer cuando se pone oscuro,- dijo Alfred, metiendo el pañuelo dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, a tiempo que intentaba ponérselos.

-¿Huh?- preguntó Arthur, confundido.

-Seguir sonriendo, -Alfred comenzó a cantar, -justo como siempre lo haces...

-¡Oh Dios! - Arthur se cubrió sus oídos. -¡No empieces con esos disparates otra vez!

-¡Hasta que el cielo azul se lleve las oscuras nubes muy lejos!

En su apuro por silenciar a Alfred, Arthur tomó el arma más cercana que pudo encontrar. Se hizo con una almohada y lo atacó con ella. -¡Realmente eres el peor cantante que he escuchado!

-¡Mientes!- gritó Alfred, agitándose salvajemente bajo de la almohada.

-¡Los caballeros no mienten!

-Bueno, eso esta muy bien, pero yo estaba hablando de ti,- sonrió Alfred.

Arthur bufó indignado y renovó su asalto con la almohada. Esta vez, Alfred peleó de vuelta. Para la hora en que ambos cayeron, riendo y exhaustos, en la suave cama, afuera casi no quedaba luz.

Mientras el sol se ponía, Arthur y Alfred se fueron quedando en silencio con las manos aún entrelazadas, sus torsos subiendo y bajando en un ritmo similar. En algún momento, Arthur se dio cuenta de que debía regresar al trabajo, pero desoyó ese pensamiento. Estos podrían bien ser los últimos momentos que pasaría con Alfred. También trató de ignorar esa idea. Mientras yacían tocándose, respirando juntos, dolorosamente se le ocurrió que nunca había sido tan feliz en toda su vida como lo había sido con él. Y había pasado semanas tratando de ignorarlo y alejarlo.

A su lado, Alfred comenzó a tararear el resto de la canción que había comenzado a cantar antes. Arthur sintió una oleada de pesar y se aferró a esos últimos, preciosos momentos, sintiendo la piel de Alfred contra la suya, respirando la esencia de Alfred, escuchando su suave canturreo mezclado con la respiración irregular. Arthur cayó dormido con la suave melodía de 'We'll meet again', acostado junto al pecho de Alfred, sus manos firmemente sujetas.

Cuando despertó, la habitación estaba oscura y Alfred se había marchado.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Domingo 30 de Enero, 1944_

_Querido Arthur,_

_Espero que está carta llegue bien a tus manos. Es solo una pequeña nota para hacerte saber que todo está bien. No puedo decir mucho... los censores monitorean todo lo que escribo, y podrían cortarla._

_Llegamos el otro día. Un aterrizaje bastante desordenado pero ya nos vamos acostumbrando. ¡Espero que estés bien!_

_De Alfred._

_Domingo 6 de Febrero, 1944_

_Querido Arthur,_

_Las cosas se están poniendo mejor. Este lugar es increíble, pero extraño... Inglaterra. Sí. Pienso en Inglaterra todo el tiempo. No puedo esperar regresar a... Inglaterra._

_Aún no puedo decir mucho, pero... dejemoslo en que los alemanes tienen buenas razones para estar condenadamente asustados ¡ahora que los estadounidenses están aquí! Oh, y también el canadiense. ¡Matthew manda saludos!_

_De Alfred._

_Martes 15 de Febrero, 1944_

_Querido Arthur,_

_Perdón por lo cortas que son estás cartas... se supone que no podemos decir mucho._

_El clima es fabuloso. La comida es horrible. Aún extraño Inglaterra._

_Ayer fue el día de San Valentín. El próximo año te enviaré una de verdad... hasta entonces..._

_Tu... Am... De Alfred._

_Jueves 17 de Febrero, 1944_

_Querido Arthur,_

_Conseguí que está fuera enviada con los oficiales de correos, así que con suerte logrará pasar a los censores._

_Estos alemanes pelean muy fuerte. Ya he derribado cuatro de ellos... ¡eso es más que todo el escuadrón! ¡Sus Messerschmitts no son rivales para nuestros Mustangs!_

_Tocaron nuestra canción en la radio esta mañana. Estaba cantando hasta que los chicos comenzaron a tirarme latas vacías sin ninguna razón. Supongo que están celosos porque yo he pescado más alemanes que todo ellos._

_Aún extraño Inglaterra. Oh, y en caso de que estés confundido, cuando digo Inglaterra me refiero a ti._

_Con amor, Alfred._

_Lunes 28 de Febrero, 1944_

_Querido Arthur,_

_Hoy descubrí que los alemanes me tienen un apodo. Me llaman... (vas a amar esto)... El Mago. Porque aparezco y desaparezco como por arte de magia. ¡Genial, ¿no? ¡Lady Beth y yo somos el terror de los cielos! Matt está realmente celoso, aunque dice que no. ¡Siempre dije que era el héroe del escuadrón!_

_Mantengo tu pañuelo cerca de mi corazón a diario. Pero no puedo decir mucho. Aunque esta carta será enviada con los oficiales, aún cabe la posibilidad de que sea vista por los censores._

_Con amor, Alfred._

_PD: Solo para probarte que soy realmente un mago, voy a hacer algo ASOMBROSO... ¡agregaré un día extra al mes! Eso es... solo espera, ¡voy a hacer que febrero tenga veintinueve días este año!_

_Martes 29 de Febrero, 1944_

_Querido Arthur,_

_¡Abracadabra! 29 de Febrero, ¡te dije que lo haría!_

_Con amor, Alfred._

_Jueves 9 de Marzo, 1944_

_Querido Arthur,_

_Las cosas no han ido tan bien como planeábamos, pero se nos dijo que esperáramos esto. Matt y yo estamos bien, pero algunos del escuadrón... bueno..._

_Tengo que ser cuidadoso por los censores._

_Los de arriba nos dijeron que las cosas se pondrán mejor una vez que lleguen los refuerzos. Supongo que solo tendremos que aguantar hasta entonces._

_En un comentario más alegre, cogí a otro alemán hoy lo que me convierte oficialmente en un as de combate. Dicen que podría conseguir una medalla. Gracioso... creí que me pondría más feliz por eso._

_Pero si lucho y los derroto acá, eso significa que no irán a Inglaterra. Eso es lo que pienso cada vez que subo._

_Con amor, Alfred._

_Miércoles 15 de Marzo, 1944_

_Querido Arthur,_

_Dos de mi escuadrón fueron capturados ayer. No hay señales de esos refuerzos que prometieron. Nos dijeron que quizás nos moverían luego, pero no dijeron cuando._

_Sabiendo que estás a salvo y esperándome hace que complete cada una de las misiones. Ahora es lo único que me impulsa._

_Con amor, Alfred._

_Sábado 19 de Marzo, 1944_

_Querido Arthur,_

_Nos dijeron que nos moverían a Francia pero no hay señal de eso... solo estamos atascados acá día tras días sin ir a ninguna parte. La campiña podría ser bonita si no fuera por los tanques quemados y los graneros aplastados. Y los aldeanos son bastante amigables pero parecen tan asustados... y no los culpo. Y los ataques siguen sucediendo y subimos y hacemos nuestro trabajo pero pareciera que no afecta en nada._

_Me estoy cansando y hastiando de este maldito lugar. Dios sabe cuanto tiempo estaremos acá._

_Perdimos a tres más de mi escuadrón está tarde. Tres en una mañana... Tan cansado y tan hastiado._

_Haría cualquier cosa para poder abrazarte solo por un minuto. Lo deseo tanto que duele. Al diablo con los censores, me importan un carajo. Si estás recibiendo estas cartas eso quiere decir que los pasan. Como deseo que estés recibiendo estas cartas._

_Todo mi amor, Alfred,_

_Jueves 23 de Marzo, 1944_

_Querido Arthur,_

_Es gracioso. He derribado a más enemigos que todos los demás y aún así... no se siente como pensé que lo haría._

_Capturamos a este alemán hoy... piloto, vuela como un águila, todo poder y fuerza y gracia, tú sabes. Nos tomó a un montón de nosotros derribarlo y aun así sobrevivió. Nos dijo su nombre... Ludwig o algo así... su rango y su número y eso fue todo. Lo llevamos a la base y uno de los muchachos tomó su billetera. Sacó una fotografía y comenzó a reír, mostrándosela a todos... y el alemán solo se paró ante ellos, con esa mirada que era al mismo tiempo lo más aterrador y lo más triste que jamás he visto. No creí que eso estuviera bien, así que le quité la fotografía a mi compañero, creyendo que era de la esposa de Ludwig o algo así. No lo era. Era un chico joven, sonriendo de manera brillante, un joven con ojos oscuros y cabello oscuro con un rizo inmanejable. No parecía que tuviera algún parentesco con este rubio de ojos azules. Nunca pensé que tendría algo en común con los alemanes. Parece que estaba equivocado._

_Las fuerzas especiales llegaron al poco tiempo y se llevaron al alemán. Antes de que se fueran, puse la fotografía en su bolsillo mientras nadie miraba. No dijo nada, pero nunca había visto a alguien lucir tan agradecido. Y pensé en cuan extraño era esto... que era gente como esta a la que estaba derribando. Gente común con sueños y esperanzas y fotografías._

_Habían dos palabras escritas al reverso de la imagen... "Bello Ciao". Eso significa "Adiós, precioso"._

_Con amor siempre, Alfred._

.

Arthur apretó la última carta contra su pecho y suspiro profundamente. Ya la había leído ocho veces. No estaba seguro si las cartas ayudaban o hacían que las cosas empeoraran. Devoraba cada palabra pero el ser dejado sin ninguna posibilidad de responder era casi insoportable. Y cada oración le apuñalaba el corazón... con cada carta Alfred parecía perder un poco más de esa inocencia y ese asombroso optimismo que lo hacía tan entrañable y tan frustrante al mismo tiempo. Pero parecía que la realidad a la que había sido empujado lo había hecho más abierto y compasivo. Aunque a veces era doloroso, cada carta dejaba a Arthur más enamorado que antes.

Había sido difícil regresar a la vida normal después de que Alfred se marchó. Arthur estaba completamente desprevenido para lo mucho que extrañaría al maldito Yanqui. Después de la vida, la alegría y, bueno, la frustración pura que Alfred había traído a su existencia, los días sin él parecían planos y vacíos.

Arthur esperaba ansiosamente todos los días por si llegaba alguna carta... el cartero iba de a poco acostumbrándose a ser prácticamente encarado cuando llegaba a la puerta. Y estaba casi obsesionado con leer todos los periódicos a los que pudiera echar mano, hablar con cada soldado que regresaba, escuchar las radiodifusiones día y noche, desesperado por cualquier tipo de noticia que pudiera conseguir acerca de la guerra en Europa. Recolectar información sobre la guerra se había convertido en su vida, hasta un punto en que se preguntaba que solía hacía antes de que Alfred apareciera y hubiera tornado todo al revés.

Arthur suspiró otra vez, dobló la carta y la colocó cuidadosamente en un cajón con seguro detrás del mostrador. Miró alrededor para ver si lo necesitaban, pero la tarde estaba bastante lenta. Los atardeceres generalmente eran así esos días, ahora que los americanos habían desaparecido. Solo unos pocos clientes regulares permanecían en el bar, amontonados en un extremo de la barra y teniendo una pequeña charla acerca de la guerra. Unos cuantos meses atrás Arthur se habría aburrido rápidamente de la conversación. Ahora, estaba pendiente de cada palabra.

-Dicen que los desembarcos en Italia fueron terribles,- dijo uno de los hombres, un caballero vestido de traje mientras golpeaba la barra con su pipa y mandaba las cenizas volando a todas partes. Arthur apenas se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado pendiente de las palabras que decía.

-Por supuesto que los estadounidenses harían un enorme desastre,- convino un viejo que miraba desaprobadoramente las cenizas de la pipa que se asentaban en la barra.

-Escuché que los alemanes fueron avisados de algo,- agregó otro cliente, golpeando su vaso para hacerse oír. -Parece que alguien estaba metido en esto.

-Bueno, yo escuché que los alemanes estaban listos para salir de ahí. Casi habían tenido suficiente,- dijo Arthur. Un soldado inglés le había mencionado algo parecido a principios de semana. No estaba seguro de cuan confiable era la información, pero quería creerla.

-La cosa más inteligente que han hecho en toda la maldita guerra, digo yo,-dijo el cliente. -Aunque algunas fuentes de información quieren que creamos lo contrario.

-¡Oh! Eso me recuerda...- dijo Arthur, alcanzando la radio y sintonizando el dial. Se sonrío irónicamente recordando como, solo hace unas pocas semanas, le había dicho a Alfred que no soportaba la radio. Ahora estaba practicamente pegado a ella. Se desplazó a través de la interminable estática hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

_-Alemania llamando, Alemania llamando..._

La voz fue seguida por un coro de gemidos. -¿Por qué estás escuchando a ese traidor, Arthur?- preguntó el caballero de la pipa.

-Algo de información conseguimos de él,- dijo el viejo.

-¡Bah! Solo mentiras, todos ustedes lo saben. Será colgado, ese Lord Haw Haw, esperen y verán.

-¡En buena hora para él! Eso no significa que no podamos escuchar lo que tiene para decir ahora.

Arthur ignoró a los clientes. Escuchaba todas las emisiones del Lord Haw Haw. A pesar de lo difícil que era soportar a ese traidor con voz elegante y lisonjera noche tras noche diciendo que la nación inglesa peleaba una batalla perdida, hablando acerca de la superioridad de la nación alemana e hilando mentiras obvias acerca de la guerra, ocasionalmente decía la verdad y la emisión de Lord Haw Haw era el único lugar donde se podía conseguir información acerca del destino de las tropas aliadas.

Un acalorado debate había surgido rápidamente entre los clientes pero Arthur estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de escuchar la radio como para involucrarse. La mayoría de las veces, la emisión no ofrecía nada interesante, pero por sobre el estrépito Arthur intentaba oír algunas pocas palabras que captaron su atención... Italia... estadounidense... piloto... -Ssh,- dijo Arthur, levantando su mano. -¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?- Se giró hacia el aparato y la barra quedó en silencio mientras la voz de Haw Haw llenaba la habitación.

-_El New York Times informó hoy que un as de combate americano cogido por una trampa en cielo italiano derribó a nueve aviones alemanes sin ayuda en medio de la emboscada. Esto es, por supuesto, un absurdo. El piloto, cuyo nombre no fue revelado pero al que se refieren como 'El Mago' fue incapaz de derribar siquiera uno de los Messerschmitt Bf 109 antes de que su avión, un P-51 Mustang llamado 'Lady Beth' fuera abatido sobre el borde italo-alemán..._

Arthur dejó de escuchar. El sonido de la radió se desvaneció en un zumbido distante y olas negras golpeaban su cabeza. La frase se repetía una y otra vez... un P-51 Mustang llamado 'Lady Beth' fuera abatido...Arthur miró alrededor buscando una silla, pero al no encontrar ninguna se dejó caer al suelo. El avión de Alfred había sido derribado en territorio enemigo... el avión de Alfred... Alfred... No podía respirar. Esto no era real. Se lo estaba imaginando... seguramente se lo había imaginado... el distante zumbido se quebró, esa horrible voz seguía resonando a su alrededor, cortándolo, rebanando su corazón y sanidad en pedazos. Las crueles palabras se negaron a detenerse.

-_El piloto fue capturado vivo apenas por las fuerzas alemanas poco después de haber sido derribado. Se cree que es un valioso oficial de la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos y, por ende, poseedor de una vasta cantidad de importante información. Fue tomado bajo custodia oficial por la SS y será interrogado exhaustivamente antes de que..._

La radio se desvaneció en negras ondas una vez más. SS... interrogado exhaustivamente... Antes de que... Oh, Dios, antes de qué... -No puedo respirar...

Voces irreconocibles vibraban a través del aire.

-Traigan algo de agua.

-¡Qué alguien llame a un doctor!

El cuarto se inclinó peligrosamente a su alrededor y apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando hasta que alguien apareció ante él y le sujetó la mano tratando de calmarlo. Arthur no podía oír nada de manera clara salvo esas terribles palabras. Lady Beth... derribado... vivo apenas... interrogado exhaustivamente... SS...

Arthur intentó asentir, intentó decir que estaba bien. Pero no lo estaba. Por supuesto que no lo estaba. Alfred había sido capturado y sería interrogado luego. Y después de eso... la SS no conocida por dejar libres a los prisioneros precisamente. Arthur se tragó una oleada de nauseas y trató de mantenerse consciente. Apenas notaba la gente a su alrededor.

Por supuesto que no estaba bien. ¿Cómo algo podría llegar a estar bien ahora?

* * *

_Continuará...

* * *

_

NdT:

Esto no es una nota exactamente. Quería pedir disculpas por los problemas del capítulo cuatro. Confundí los archivos y subí la traducción sin corregir y al ir a cambiarlo me confundí otra vez y actualicé el capítulo tres. Soy una idiota, de verdad lo lamento, espero no haber causado muchas molestias con esa equivocación tan... absurda, por decir lo menos ;; (utilizaría otras palabras para auto-desmedrarme, pero me las reservaré en mi cerebro porque son solo palabrotas xDU)

En fin, aprecio el hecho de que se tomen su tiempo para corregirme. Gracias por todos los reviews hasta ahora. Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

_Domingo 26 de Marzo, 1944_

_Mi querido Arhur,_

_¡Bonjuorno! (Italiano para hola, ya sabes.) Esta carta es enviada por cortesía de la resistencia italiana. El mundo realmente funciona de una manera extraña y maravillosa a veces._

_Un día después de haberte enviado la última carta, Matthew y yo nos encontramos con este amigable grupo de italianos mientras visitaban la villa. Ahí estábamos, conversando, cuando me di cuenta que uno de ellos se me hacía bastante familiar... me tomó un momento darme cuenta donde lo había visto antes. ¡La foto del alemán! ¡Él era el chico con los ojos oscuros y el cabello problemático! Lo llevé a un lado y le pregunté si conocía a un piloto alemán llamado Ludwig. Oh, Arthur. Su mirada de sorpresa... luego alegría... luego absoluta desesperación. Obviamente lo conocía... y obviamente sabía lo que significaba que yo lo conociera también._

_Su nombre es Feliciano, es parte de la resistencia italiana y habla inglés muy bien... a diferencia de su hermano Lovino, quien tiende solo a gritarnos enojado y muy fuerte en italiano. Su abuelo (que es conocido como Roma) lidera el movimiento y son bastante hábiles trasladando prisioneros de guerra aliados hacia España, desde donde pueden regresar a casa. Feliciano no parece estar tan entregado a la causa como su abuelo o su hermano, pero es alegre y dulce y parece algo asustado... cuando nos encontramos por primera vez dio un salto hacia nosotros agitando frenéticamente una bandera blanca y gritando "Me rindo" en cuatro diferentes idiomas. _

_Feliciano conoció a Ludwig cuando los alemanes se instalaron cerca de su pueblo y se enamoro inmediatamente. No se preocupó acerca de bandos o lealtades... solamente lo conoció y lo amó. Y fue mutuo. Feliciano es tan amable con nosotros, pero sabe que yo ayudé a derribar a Ludwig y a apresarlo... y aun así, él lucha contra los alemanes todo el tiempo. Parece que cuando se trata del amor no existen bandos._

_Este pueblo es realmente hermoso. Algún día, cuando todo esto acabe, volveremos y lo veremos juntos... sin los tanques ni los edificios aplastados ni los campos quemados._

_Te extraño tanto. Me paso todos los días pensando en como no puedo esperar a volver contigo. Eres tú, Arthur... eres con quien quiero pasar cada día de mi vida. Y mientras más tiempo pasó acá, la convicción se hace más fuerte... Te amo y siempre lo haré. ¡Se siente tan bien el solo ser capaz de escribirlo!_

_Las cosas pueden no ir a la perfección, pero me aseguraré de regresar, Arthur. ¡Soy El Mago, después de todo!_

_Con amor siempre, Alfred._

.

Arthur deslizó su mano sobre la carta cautelosamente, la dobló y la colocó con cuidado en el primer cajón del aparador, junto a todas las demás. Esta era la última carta que recibió de Alfred, había llegado la mañana después de las horribles noticias. Estaba fechada unos días antes de la espantosa emisión... Alfred debía haberla escrito unos pocas horas antes de ser capturado.

Durante días, Arthur intentó detener los malvados pensamientos que asaltaban su mente, pero era imposible. ¿Qué le había hecho la SS a Alfred? ¿Había hablado? ¿Había gritado? ¿O había reído desafiante mientras jugaba el papel de héroe como siempre? Arthur trataba desesperadamente de alejar los miedos de su cabeza. Pero, Dios ¿por qué Alfred? Por qué la persona más honesta, alegre y maravillosa que había conocido... por qué la persona que menos se lo merecía en el mundo.

Arthur suspiró, se recompuso y se dirigió escaleras abajo a trabajar. Fingió una sonrisa y caminó hacia el bar. Uno de sus clientes lo saludó al tiempo que pasaba. -¿Qué tal estás, viejo amigo?

Arthur agitó su mano. -Estoy bien, el doctor dijo que solo fue a causa del agotamiento.

-¡Ah, te obligas trabajar demasiado! ¡Detén un poco el ritmo o terminaras enfermo como la última vez!

Arthur rió y asintió. Se había asegurado de hacer pasar su reacción ante la emisión radial como un desmayo provocado por el exceso de trabajo. Nada más. Todos lo habían aceptado y la vida continuaba.

Arthur observó el bar mientras se acercaba a la barra. Estos días ya no habían tantos soldados estadounidenses, para su alivio. El simple sonido de un acento americano era suficiente para jalar su corazón de una manera tan fuerte que creía que podía rompérsele. Cada soldado sonriéndole o pidiéndole un bourbon lo rasjaba en dos una vez más. Cada joven estadounidense con esas estúpidas idealistas e inocentes ideas le traía de vuelta recuerdos de Alfred y destrozaba las horas que pasaba tratando de olvidar. Pero hoy estaba tranquilo y lo agradecía.

Pasó el resto del día como siempre lo hacía. Y cada día después de ese. Y en todos ellos, Arthur trataba de no pensar, de no recordar, de no sentir. La vida seguía e intentaba seguir con ella. Hora tras hora, día tras día, semana tras semana, mes tras mes. Todo se confundía, un día con el siguiente. Arthur mantuvo su compostura y continuó con lo que hacía antes. Sonreía a los clientes. Servía los tragos. Limpiaba las mesas. Hacía su trabajo.

Pero, de alguna manera, todo parecía gris. Arthur no se había percatado de cuan aburrida había sido su vida antes de Alfred. Alfred era vida... vibrante y real. A pesar de que había estado solo unos pocos días en la vida de Arthur, rápidamente se convirtió en lo mejor de ella. Era luz, realidad y gracia. Y se había marchado. Así que la vida seguía. Aburrida, gris y vacía. Y a pesar de que todos los días Arthur se esforzaba en olvidar, cada noche sacaba la última carta y leía esos últimos párrafos una y otra vez, los que ya había memorizado palabra por palabra.

_"Te extraño tanto. Me paso todos los días pensando en como no puedo esperar a volver contigo. Eres tú, Arthur... eres con quien quiero pasar cada día de mi vida. Y mientras más tiempo pasó acá, la convicción se hace más fuerte... Te amo y siempre lo haré._

_...me aseguraré de regresar, Arthur."_

Otra tarde acababa como siempre, con Arthur si saber muy bien a donde había ido a parar el tiempo o que había hecho con él. Se había mantenido ocupado limpiando y cuando alcanzó la segunda mesa frente a la ventana, la mesa de Alfred, trató de limpiarla lo más rápido posible. Fuertes recuerdos lo golpearon, de Alfred sentado y sonriendo, guiñándole el ojo y levantando su vaso de bourbon para que se lo llenara otra vez. Arthur trató de alejar esas escenas y levantó la cabeza al escuchar que la puerta delantera se abría.

La sorpresa lo sacudió tan fuerte que casi le dolió. Alfred caminaba en el bar. El corazón de Arthur golpeaba contra su pecho y agarró con firmeza el paño en su mano. Su cabeza nadó en una oleada de irrealidad. Alfred le sonrío tristemente, pero había algo mal. Su cabello era muy largo. Sus ojos eran muy oscuros. Tenía un oso polar enganchado en la solapa. El estómago de Arthur se hundió hasta sus pies. Volvió a limpiar la mesa y regresó a los modales a los que se había acostumbrado en lo últimos meses. Calmado. Compuesto. Insensible.

-Hola, Matthew.

-Hola, Arthur. ¿Cómo estás?

-Maravillosamente. ¿Qué tal tú?

Matthew se encogió de hombros. -Casi lo mismo.

-Oh, bien.- Arthur sintió un pequeño pinchazo de culpa por su fría bienvenida, pero una ira irracional lo ahogó. ¿Por qué Matthew había tenido que regresar? ¿Por qué estaba aquí para traerle recuerdos, cuando lo único que quería era olvidar?

-¿Estás cerrando?- preguntó Matthew mientras caminaba a la barra y miraba alrededor.

-Sí,- dijo Arthur regresando a la barra y tirando el paño bajo el mostrador. Echó un vistazo y se percató de que el bar estaba vacío y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Agarró una botella de ron y sirvió dos vasos, pasándole uno a Matthew y derribando el otro. Rápidamente, se sirvió uno más.

Matthew asintió dando las gracias mientras tomaba el vaso. -Supongo que tú... quiero decir... ha pasado tanto tiempo, debes haberlo escuchado...

-Sí,- dijo Arthur, evitándose el dolor y evitándole a Matthew la difícil tarea de completar la oración.

-Oh. ¿Cómo? Si no te molesta mi...

-Radio,- interrumpió Arthur.

-Oh, lo siento.- Matthew lucía realmente desconcertado. -¿Qué escuchaste?

Arthur suspiró profundamente y tomo una largo trago de su vaso. ¿Realmente necesitaba decirlo en voz alta..? -Derribado. Capturado apenas vivo. Llevado por la SS para ser...- la última palabra se atascó. -...interrogado.- Las palabras estaban grabadas en su memoria.

Matthew miró su vaso. -Lo siento,- repitió. -Fue derribado detrás de las líneas enemigas. No hemos sabido nada desde entonces, pero debido a que ha pasado tanto tiempo... hay muy pocas esperanzas.

Arthur asintió. Ya lo sabía. Lo que no sabía era porque Matthew estaba ahí para darle voz a sus miedos y hacerlos empeorar.

Y Matthew continuó. -Era un trampa. Estaba rodeado. Pero estuvo increíble... ninguno de nosotros había visto algo semejante. Tumbó a siete de ellos. Es algo nunca visto. Desvió el fuego lejos del resto y...

Arthur no pudo soportar más. -¿Es ahora cuando me dices que era un héroe que luchó y murió valientemente y que debería estar orgulloso? Lo sé de sobra. Y no es como si fuera su viuda. Quizás deberías decirle esto a su familia.

Hubo momento de silencio y un pequeño destello de dolor pasó por la cara de Matthew. Arthur miró hacia otro lado, sintiéndose un poco culpable. -Lo siento, Matthew.

-Esta bien.- Matthew permaneció en silencio por un momento. -Tú sabes, eras de lo único que hablaba. Arthur esto y Arthur aquello... cuando esta guerra acabe, voy a mostrarle América a Arthur... Te digo que casi me volvió loco con eso.- Arthur cerró sus ojos fuertemente. -Te amaba, Arthur. Por favor nunca olvides eso.

Arthur respiró profundamente antes de abrir sus ojos y mirar a Matthew. -No, creo que nunca podría olvidarlo.

-Lo lamento. Solo te causé dolor viniendo.- Matthew acercó una mano a su bolsillo y sacó algo. Arthur resolló cuando vio lo que era. -Encontramos esto en el lugar donde se estrelló.

La mano de Arthur parecía de plomo cuando la levantó para tomar el pañuelo. Tragó fuertemente e incapaz de decir nada, solo asintió. Lo miró, el regalo que le había dado a Alfred para que le sirviera como amuleto. La ironía era demasiado cruel.

-Y una cosa más.- El corazón de Arthur dio un tirón al tiempo que Matthew le entregaba un maltratado sobre. -Escribió esto la mañana anterior a... bueno. No alcanzó a enviarla. Perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero pensé que debía entregártela personalmente.

Estupefacto, Arthur asintió otra vez. Matthew solo estaba tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor, intentaba ayudar, y él se estaba comportando de una manera horrible. Quería disculparse pero simplemente no podía hablar.

-Nos marcharemos a Francia dentro de poco. Vendré a despedirme antes de partir,- dijo Matthew acercándose a la puerta.

Matthew,- Arthur finalmente logró recuperar el habla. Este se giró. -Gracias.

Matthew sonrió y asintió. Luego se marchó.

Arthur volvió a mirar al pañuelo, deslizó sus dedos por él, luego lo acerco a su rostro. Inhalo intensamente, tratando desesperadamente de captar el más mínimo toque de Alfred desde el pedazo de tela. Había tocado la piel de Alfred... sus labios... Alfred lo había sostenido cuando su avión se estrelló... Rápidamente trató de hacer a un lado esos oscuros pensamientos y rasgó el sobre.

.

_Mi queridísimo Arthur,_

_He hecho algo. Puede haber sido increíblemente estúpido. Puede que haya sido traición._

_No sé si estuvo mal. No se sintió mal... pero ahora no sé que podría pasarme. Lo único que sé es que no me arrepiento._

_Arthur... regrese o no contigo... te amaré por siempre._

_Con amor siempre, Alfred._

.

Arthur se quedo quieto, observando la página, sin saber que hacer con las palabras. La leyó lo que pareció un millón de veces. Luego hizo la único que podía hacer... se sirvió un vaso de bourbon, lo bebió, luego se sirvió otro. El bourbon era la bebida de Alfred. Parecía apropiado.

Caminó lentamente hacia el aparador de la chimenea y colocó el vaso con cuidado sobre él. Mientras lo miraba, los recuerdos comenzaron a llenar su mente sin haber sido invitados. La primera vez que este piloto estadounidense había entrado a su bar, sonriendo ampliamente y pidiendo un vaso de bourbon... Bourbon, directo sobre el hielo... ustedes tienen bourbon por acá, ¿no?... la primera vez que se había presentado sobre la barra... Alfred F. Jones, héroe estadounidense, ¡aquí para salvar Inglaterra!... la primera vez de las muchas que le había preguntado que tomara un trago con él... ¡nunca he bebido con un inglés antes! Y esa noche fatídica en que aceptó... ¡Arthur, compañero! ¿Qué tal si vienes a tomar ese trago que prometiste? Y por supuesto la noche en que Alfred intentó desesperadamente coger el vaso de escocés de un cliente que se encontraba frente a la chimenea, aterrorizado por la historia del fantasma del bar.

Rió al tiempo que miraba el único vaso de bourbon sobre el hogar. Alfred era tan maniático. Arthur sacudió su cabeza, su sonrisa se desvaneció. -Alfred, bastardo... me prometiste que regresarías.

Le tomó solo unos segundos y toda su compostura se hizo añicos. Toda su calma cuidadosamente construida, todo su autocontrol desapareció y la desesperación lo abrumo por primera vez desde que escucho las desgarradoras noticias en la radio. No podía estar en ese cuarto, Los recuerdos eran muy arrolladores. Su habitación era aun peor. Al fin, Arthur se escabulló a la bodega, caminando directamente hacia el estante del bourbon. Tomando una botella, la miro por un breve instante antes de que, en un repentino impulso, la lanzará tan fuerte como podía contra la pared de piedra. Deseaba destrozar los recuerdos, destrozar el dolor. Miró como la botella estallaba en un millón de brillantes pedazos de vidrio. Así como su corazón.

Y finalmente dejo salir todo. Tomó otras dos botellas de la estantería y, sin detenerse a pensar, las reventó contra la pared, una después de la otra. ¿Por qué demonios había sucedido esta maldita guerra? ¿Por qué había tenido que conocer a alguien tan asombroso solo para que se lo arrebataran? ¿Por qué había tenido que encontrar una felicidad tal, solo para perderla y saber por siempre sin lo que estaba viviendo? ¿Por qué no había ninguna respuesta para ninguna de estas malditas preguntas?

Arthur gritó, lloró. Deseaba que ese sentimiento se fuera. Deseaba a Alfred de vuelta. Lo deseaba tanto que dolía. No sé dio cuenta de que un pedazo de vidrio rebotó y cortó su mejilla. Solo agarró más botellas y las hizo añicos contra el muro con tanta fuerza como podía. Volviéndose para tomar otra botella, se dejo caer al suelo, le quitó la tapa y bebió. Le tomaba solo segundos vaciar una botella, por lo que se agarró unas cuantas más. No se detuvo. Cuando una estaba vacía, simplemente tomaba otra.

Quizás pasó una hora. Quizás un día. Quizás más. La gente puede haber estado hablándole, pero los ignoró. Solamente agarraba más bourbon. La oscuridad se torno luz, luego otra vez oscuridad. Arthur alargaba su brazo por más bourbon. Negrura. Bendito olvido.

Estaba soñando. La suave melodía de 'We'll meet again' flotaba en el aire. Alfred estaba ahí... sonriendo, guiñando el ojo, riendo. -¡Te lo mostraré todo, Arthur!- ... -¡Te encantará, en serio!- ... -Me gusta eso... cuando sonríes...

El aire estaba espeso y el piso de la bodega era duro y frío. Arthur finalmente abrió sus ojos... y ahí estaba él, justo al frente. Ese cabello dorado, esa piel dorada, esos ojos azules. Arthur miró la hermosa cara de Alfred y sonrío. -Sabía que volverías a mi.

Y luego, el olvido se hizo presente una vez más.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	7. Chapter 7

Lentamente, Arthur se dio cuenta de que la superficie sobre la que yacía no era dura y fría, sino suave y tibia. El mundo ya no era tan oscuro y la habitación parecía brillante al otro lado de sus párpados. Finalmente los abrió y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre su cama. Y que se sentía extremadamente enfermo. Al girar la cabeza vio un un vaso con agua en la mesita junto a la cama y se apodero de él con avidez. Lo bebió de un trago antes de caer otra vez sobre el suave nido de almohadas.

Apenas podía recordar algo. Había comenzado a beber... ¿Por qué? Oh. Alfred. Había querido deshacerse del dolor. Bueno, parece que lo había conseguido por un tiempo... pero ahora lo estaba inundando otra vez, y con esto vino el dolor de estómago que se transformaba en nudos y también su cerebro palpitando contra su cráneo. Arthur cerró sus ojos y decidió volver a dormir. No le tomó mucho tiempo.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos la luz ya no era tan brillante y su cabeza no estaba tan cerca de explotar. Logró arrastrarse hasta el espejo y pestañeó de sorpresa ante la persona que lo miraba de pie al otro lado del cristal. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y hundidos. Su cabello era un enmarañado desastre. Sus labios estaban secos, como escamas y un largo y rojo corte cruzaba su mejilla. Dubitativamente, levantó una mano, tocó su cara y se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierta de pequeños cortes. En resumen, lucia terrible.

Fragmentos de imágenes cruzaban su memoria... vidrios estrellándose contra la pared, botellas cayendo vacías a su lado, el suelo de piedra de la bodega levantándose para encontrarlo... Cerró los ojos a su reflejo y a sus los recuerdos y se obligó a vestirse. Se las arregló para llegar escaleras abajo y, al entrar al bar, lo primero que vio fue el vaso vacío de bourbon sobre la chimenea. Su estómago saltó. Dándose cuenta de que había una nota bajo él, se acerco velozmente y la agarró.

_Alfred no hubiera querido esto,_

_Matthew_

Matthew. Por supuesto. Lo último que había visto... no había sido la cara de Alfred en lo absoluto... pero aparentemente no había sido un sueño tampoco.

Arthur sintió como una oleada de rabia que lo abrumaba. Iracundo, miró la nota y luego la rasgo en muchos pedazos y los lanzó al fuego. Cómo se había atrevido. ¿Cómo iba a saber Matthew lo que Alfred quería? Alfred estaba muerto. Tan pronto como lo pensó, la rodillas de Arthur casi se doblaron. Muerto. Muerto. Alfred estaba muerto.

-Por supuesto que está muerto, maldición,- se dijo a si mismo en un susurro. Lo sabía. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía como un golpe en el vientre el, al fin, pensar esas palabras? Arthur respiró profundamente, tomó el vaso y lo llevó al fregadero. De vuelta al trabajo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Una semana pasó en la vacía, gris y sin vida existencia a la que Arthur se había acostumbrado. Estaba esperando que se volviera más fácil en algún punto, pero por otro lado deseaba que no fuera así, de alguna manera esperaba que no mejorara. Mientras la vida en el bar seguía a su alrededor, Arthur continuaba inmóvil y perdido en el centro de esta. El negocio se había vuelto lento y hoy no tenía nada que hacer salvo estar detrás de la barra limpiando los vasos uno por uno. Era el tipo de tareas que adormecían la mente y que casi llegaba a disfrutar estos días.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Arthur levantó la cabeza desde el cuadragésimo octavo vaso y vio a Matthew de pie delante de la barra, vestido completamente con su uniforme y sosteniendo su gorra en la mano. Y, por supuesto, su oso polar sujeto a la solapa. Arthur se preguntó repentinamente cómo había sido capaz de alguna vez confundir a Matthew... o a cualquier otro... con Alfred. -Mejor.

-Bien. Estaba preocupado.

Arthur se encogió de hombros. -¿Por qué tendrías que estar preocupado?

-Estuviste en la bodega un día completo.

-Oh. ¿Lo estuve?

Matthew jugueteaba con su sombrero. -Esa noche, vine a ver como te estaba yendo y el bar estaba cerrado...

-Si estaba cerrado, ¿cómo entraste?- interrumpió Arthur.

-Necesitas empezar a recordar a cerrar las puertas con seguro.

-Oh.

-Qué estabas haciendo, Arthur. Entré y te encontré sobre una piscina de vidrios rotos y bourbon. Debían haber seis botellas vacías a tu lado, sin contar las rotas.

Arthur se encogió de hombros una vez más, sin expresión. -Tenía sed.

La expresión de Matthew era imposible de entender, pero parecía teñida con tristeza. -Arthur...

Este rápidamente lo interrumpió. -Discúlpame, sé que es imperdonable el que te haya causado un problema así. Por favor, acepta mis disculpas.

Matthew sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. -No tienes que disculparte, Arthur.

-No obstante.- Arthur se sentía horrible por ser una molestia tal para Matthew. Además, estaba increíblemente avergonzado, y se sentía un poco incómodo. Como si ya no tuviera suficientes motivos para sentirse mal. solo deseaba que lo hubiera dejado salir a gatas de esa bodega por si mismo.

Matthew se detuvo, aparentemente falto de palabras. -Nos vamos a Francia. De hecho, ya estoy atrasado. Te dije que vendría para decir adiós, así que...- Matthew extendió sus manos.

Arthur sintió otra oleada de aplastante aflicción. No esperaba que Matthew tuviera que regresar. -Me temo que nunca he sido muy bueno para las despedidas.

Matthew solo asintió. -También lo creo. Y lo entiendo. Solo quería... asegurarme de que estarás bien. Lo estarás, ¿cierto?

Por supuesto que no. -Sí, por supuesto.

-Bien... Bien.- Matthew le ofreció su mano por sobre la barra. -Adiós, Arthur.

Arthur tomó la mano de Matthew en un cálido apretón. -Adiós, Matthew. buena suerte.

Matthew agarró su mano firmemente. -Y no hagas eso otra vez.

Arthur asintió. Cuando su mano quedó libre se volvió y cerro sus ojos. ¿Alguna vez dejaría de sentirse así? ¿Cómo si el mundo siguiera terminando a su alrededor? Incluso cuando alguien trataba de ayudar... todo lo que Matthew había logrado era causarle más dolor involuntariamente... y ahora, al marcharse, le causaba más. No era justo. No estaba bien. Pero así era. Detrás de él escuchó a Matthew caminando hacia la puerta. -Matthew.

Silencio.

-Por favor... por favor ten cuidado.

-Tú también, Arthur.

Este siguió con sus ojos cerrados y esperó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. en vez de eso, escuchó una voz desconocida.

-Bueno, ¡bonjour Monsieur!

-Uh, bonjour,- dijo Matthew 3

-Perdón, me parece muy familiar... ¿no nos hemos visto antes?

-No lo creo.

-Entonces por favor, debemos conocernos ahora. Permitame comprarle un trago... porque ¡eres lo más encantador que he visto desde que llegué a Inglaterra!

-Yo... uh...- Matthew se aclaró la garganta. -Pardon, pas maintenant... peut-être une autre fois.

-¡Ah, y habla francés! ¡Estad quiero, mi corazón! Por favor, ¡no debe marcharse!

-Debo marcharme, monsieur, ahora estoy de camino a Francia.

-Ah, cuán cruel puede ser el destino... ¡porque allá es donde mi corazón desea ir y no puede, y aunque deseo que usted se quede, se va en mi lugar! Quizás algún día, si tenemos suerte, podamos encontrarnos otra vez.

Matthew rió con desdén. -Ya veremos. Au revoir, Monsieur.

Arthur se giró una vez que escuchó la puerta cerrándose. Suspiró profundamente. Maravilloso. Primero había tenido que lidiar con los yanquis, ahora tenía que lidiar con las ranas*. El francés llegó a la barra. Estaba vestido con un uniforme de infantería. Su rubio cabello caía sobre sus hombros - bastante largo para un militar -, una escasa barba cubría su mentón y su brazo derecho estaba vendado desde el hombro hasta la muñeca. -Ah, cuán pintoresco. Un pequeño bar inglés.- Su voz tenía un fuerte acento.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?- preguntó Arthur de mal humor.

Se apoyó en la barra y sonrió ampliamente. -Sí, por favor tráigame una botella de su mejor vino tinto. Francés, si tiene. No es por ser maleducado, pero su vino inglés es, como dicen ustedes... asqueroso.

Arthur levantó una ceja antes de retirar una botella de vino de un gabinete de vidrio que se encontraba detrás de él y plantarla con fuerza delante del francés. -Merlot. Lo mejor que tenemos. Increíblemente viejo, perfectamente almacenado en bodega, simplemente uno de los mejores vinos del país. Cien libras. Oh, y es inglés.

El hombre arrugó su nariz. -Quizás solo tome un vaso de brandy.

Arthur se encogió de hombros. -Haz lo que quieras.- Reemplazó el vino por una botella de brandy.

-Entonces ¿cómo se llama este pequeño bar tuyo, inglés?

Arthur apretó sus dientes. Rana arrogante. -El León Esmeralda.

El francés frunció sus cejas y golpeó su mentón con un dedo. -Le lion vert. Hmm. El nombre me es familiar por alguna razón.- Inclinó la cabeza al tiempo que Arthur colocaba un vaso de brandy ante él. -Merci, mon ami.

-Es Arthur. Y amablemente te pido que dejes de llamarme tu _ami_.- Arthur tuvo un repentino recuerdo... "Y amablemente te pido que dejes de llamarme tu amigo." "De acuerdo, perdón." Y, repentinamente, la desesperación lo envolvió una vez más.

-Muy bien.- Una sonrisa se asomo en los labios del francés mientras observaba a Arthur de reojo. -Es un placer conocerte, Arthur. Mi nombre es Francis. ¿No te me unirías con un trago?

-No, gracias. Estoy trabajando.

Francis se encogió de hombros. -Sante.- Levantó su vaso en actitud de brindis. Arthur se dio cuenta que le faltaban dos de sus dedos y sintió una repentina estocada de culpa. Después de todo, Francis había peleado por lo mismo que Alfred. Sea lo que fuera que eso significara estos días.

-¿Qué piensas del brandy?- preguntó Arthur, intentando ser un poco amigable.

-Este es el primer trago que tomo en dos meses, ya sabes.- Francis tomo un sorbo largo. -Y, debo decir, está excelente.

-Es inglés,- dijo Arthur con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, supongo que todos consiguen dar en el clavo a veces.- Francis termino el vaso con un floritura. -Debo disculparme. Normalmente no bebo tan de prisa.

-Oh, yo no me preocuparía... debiste haber visto a los estadounidenses que teníamos por acá,- dijo Arthur al tiempo que volvía a llenar el vaso.

-Ah, los americanos,- dijo Francis. -Ese joven y rubio caballero con el que me encontré en la puerta hace un rato... ¿lo conoces? ¿No es estadounidense?

-Sí, lo conozco. Y es canadiense.

-Ah, por supuesto. El oso polar. Ah, que terrible cadencia... que giro del destino.- Francis suspiró melodramáticamente. -Que tragedia.

Arthur contuvo la risa. Era lo que más había sonreído en semanas. -Entonces, Francis, ¿qué te trajo a Inglaterra?- Arthur siguió con lo que había dejado antes, limpiar vasos. Esta empezando a sentirse bastante agradecido con este soldado francés por la distracción.

-Un barco hospital inglés, de hecho.

-Oh. ¿En que parte de Europa fuiste herido?

-Italia. Fui capturado por la SS.

-Oh, lo siento.- Arthur miró la cubierta de la barra. No deseaba saber como Francis había perdido sus dedos. Pero la curiosidad lo estaba abrumando. Pensó en Alfred, capturado, lo que había pasado. Mucha distracción. -¿Fue... fue muy terrible?

Francis bajó la mirada a su vaso y sus ojos parecieron oscuros y vacíos repentinamente. -Realmente no quieres saber,- dijo suavemente.

-Lo siento,- dijo Arthur otra vez. Súbitamente se sintió un poco enfermo. -Pero escapaste... ¿hay muchos soldados que se las arreglan para escapar?- una necia esperanza.

-No de los que me capturaron a mi.- Arthur lo miró inquisitivamente y Francis aclaró, -Gestapo. Solo dejemoslo en que tuve una suerte increíble. Tuve un... como decirlo... un regalo para escapar.

-Oh.- Arthur se reprochaba el haberse atrevido a tener una esperanza para Alfred bajo estas circunstancias.

-Si puedo preguntar...- Francis miró a Arthur atentamente por sobre el vaso de brandy. -Pareces muy interesado en esto... ¿por qué?

Arthur vacilo, pero luego, si saber por qué, dijo, -Conozco a alguien que fue capturado por la SS.

Francis posó su vaso en la mesa y suspiró. -Ah, mon Dieu. No debí haber...

Arthur sacudió su cabeza. -Esta bien, te lo aseguro. Yo pregunté primero, después de todo.

-Esta persona... ¿era un pariente? ¿Un hermano?

-No, era estadounidense. Él era... era...- Arthur inclinó su cabeza, sin estar seguro de como terminar la oración. Él era único... él estaba loco... él era todo...

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que Francis hablara suavemente. -Ah, ya veo. Lo siento.

Arthur volvió a sacudir su cabeza, pestañeando rápidamente. -Es tiempo de guerra. Qué podemos hacer.

-De hecho, qué.

-Sabes Francis...- Arthur tomó una gran bocanada de aire, miró al francés y sonrío. -Creo que te acompañaré con un trago.

Unos pocos brandys después, la conversación se había alejado de tan dolorosos temas. Arthur vaciaba otro vaso de brandy mientras Francis lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Puedes haber hablado de los americanos, pero nunca antes había visto a alguien beber como tú, mi amigo.

Arthur sacudió una mano. -Estoy acostumbrado. Puedo aguantar el licor.- Inmediatamente vació la botella y decidió ignorar la risa de Francis. Como si la Rana pudiera hablar... ya iba en su cuarto vaso. -Y es terriblemente grosero compararme con un yanqui.- Arthur y Francis parecían haber encontrado un punto de acuerdo en su mutua exasperación con los estadounidenses.

-¡Ninguna clase, en lo absoluto!- dijo Francis a través de su risa. -¡Y qué terrible sentido de la moda!

Arthur asintió con fervorosa conformidad. -¿Y alguna vez has intentado jugar baseball? ¡Absolutamente estúpido! Ningún maldito sentido, ninguno.

-¡Mon ami, pero deberías ver a los americanos en París! ¡Parecen creer que todo el mundo habla inglés!

-¡Inglés, ja! Lo que ellos hablan no es inglés... y te aseguro que lo que escriben tampoco lo es.

Francis rió ruidosamente. Estaban rápidamente atrayendo las miradas de otros clientes del bar, pero a Arthur no le importó. Era lo más alegre que se sentía en semanas. -Y su comida,- continuó Francis. -¡Es peor que la inglesa!

Arthur ignoró la última frase. -Su chocolate es bastante bueno.- Hizo una pausa, perdido en pensamientos por un momento. - Y son tan... entusiastas. Enérgicos. En realidad, no son del todo malos, amigo.

Francis colocó su vaso vacío en la barra. -Ah, eso es verdad. Estuve dos semanas en el hospital no lejos de aquí, atrapado al lado de este estadounidense... divertido, amigable, pero ¡mon Dieu, simplemente no se podía callar!

-Sé a lo que te refieres,- dijo Arthur recordando la inhabilidad de Alfred para mantener la boca cerrada. No parecía saber como hacerlo.

Francis sacudió una mano. -Pilotos. Son todos iguales.

Arthur sonrió sombriamente. -Así parece.

-Ah la la, pero este piloto era uno extraño. Cuando no estaba sedado pasaba todo el tiempo tratando de quitarse sus vendajes, peleando con el personal e intentando escapar. Hicimos una pequeña apuesta para ver quien lograba huir antes. Como le dije a él, si puedo escapar de los alemanes, puedo escapar de los ingleses.- Francis volvió a tomar su vaso.

Arthur titubeó. -¿Por qué trataba de huir?

-Ah, decía que tenía que ver a alguien...- Francis se calló y miró a Arthur con curiosidad. -Espera, estoy seguro que ahí fue donde escuche el nombre de este bar... ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

Arthur apretó su vaso con tanta fuerza que pudo sentir como se trizaba. -Arthur,- respondió con poca voz. El aire parecía hacerse pesado a su alrededor.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Arthur del León Esmeralda!

Arthur se congeló por la conmoción. No se atrevía a pensar. No se atrevía a respirar. -¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿El del piloto estadounidense?

-Alfred. Teniente Alfred Jones.

Arthur dejó caer el vaso, ignorándolo cuando se quebró a sus pies. El mundo parecía desmoronarse y rehacerse en torno a él. Su corazón se detuvo, saltó dentro de su pecho, luego retumbó rápidamente. Se quedó mirando a Francis, sin ver, incrédulo, y creyó que podía ver sus labios moviéndose pero no podía escuchar ninguna palabra. Luego, sin aviso, el silencio fue seguido por un crujido ensordecedor. Cuando finalmente pudo moverse, cuando finalmente pudo volver a respirar, se las arregló para hablar en un susurro. -¿Dónde dijiste que estaba ese hospital?

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

NdT

*Los ingleses suelen referirse a los franceses como "ranas" debido a que, bueno, los franceses comen ranas.

Y un aviso. Mis vacaciones acaban, debo volver a la realidad y a la universidad (g_g) por lo que creo que no podré actualizar tan seguido como antes (por eso mismo este capítulo fue más lento). Espero comprendan, ahora mi tiempo libre se reducirá a 6 horas o algo así, pero no duden que seguiré con la traducción hasta que lo termine. ¡Saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

Nunca había corrido tan rápido en su vida. Sus pies golpeaban el duro pavimento y no estaba seguro de si su cabeza giraba debido al esfuerzo el alcohol que circulaba por sus venas, o la reciente revelación que aún lo mantenía tambaleante. Pero aunque el sudor bajaba por su cara y sus pulmones le gritaban por aire, no se detuvo hasta encontrarse frente a la entrada del hospital de guerra, varias cuadras más allá. Su mente daba vueltas con confusión e incredulidad. Su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que sentía que podía explotar. No podía creerlo... no lo creería... era tan inconcebible, tan maravilloso. No podía ser verdad. Pero, oh, ¿qué tal si lo era?

Arthur corrió hacia la entrada del hospital y siguió derecho a través de la recepción. El fuerte olor de los químicos lo aturdió y sus ojos lucharon por ajustarse a la escasa luz antes de volver a correr por pasillos iluminados por el sol. Se esforzó por reducir su velocidad a una respetuosa al tiempo que se lanzaba hacia los interminables y blancos corredores.

-¡Perdón! ¡Señor! ¡Se supone que usted no debería estar aquí!- Un hombre con traje de oficial lo intento detener. Arthur simplemente lo rodeó y siguió caminando.

-Asuntos importantes, soy... de la Oficina de Guerra.

El oficial se giró y lo miró con suspicacia. -¿Cuál es su código de acreditación?

-B 15 19,- dijo Arthur sin pensar. Se apresuró y, por suerte, el oficial no insistió en el tema. Arthur no sabía hacia donde se dirigía, no sabía si debía preguntarle a alguien, o siquiera que preguntar. Perdón, ¿hay por aquí un ruidoso, molesto e increíblemente apuesto estadounidense? Arthur miró frenéticamente en todos los cuartos por los que pasó, con una desesperación creciente. ¿Por qué demonios no le había preguntado a Francis por más detalles en vez de desbocarse inmediatamente hacia la calle?

Un enorme estruendo procedente de una habitación hacia el final del pasillo rompió el relativo silencio del lugar. Una enfermera apareció inmediatamente en la puerta y gritó, -¿Podría alguien traerme otra inyección para la habitación 105?

Arthur se paró en seco, sintió las paredes girando a su alrededor, luego siguió el tumulto aturdido y como soñando. Otra enfermera pasó corriendo a su lado y desapareció dentro del cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta. Mientras se acercaba comenzó a comprender las palabras que se oían desde la habitación.

-Simplemente no podemos seguir inyectándolo con este sedante,- decía la voz de una mujer joven.

-¡No tenemos alternativa, se está volviendo más y más difícil contenerlo!- dijo la enfermera que había gritado por la puerta.

Luego habló una voz de hombre. -¡Teniente, cálmese o tendremos que inyectarlo una vez más!

-¡Como les he dicho cientos de veces!- Arthur fue golpeado por un choque tan intenso que todo su cuerpo se congeló. No podía moverse y sintió que casi se desmayaba. Podía reconocer esa voz donde fuera. La había escuchado reír... suspirar... cantar... -Me calmaré si me dejan salir solo por una hora... ¡Una maldita hora! ¡Ustedes no entienden, necesito ver a alguien!

-Puede escribirle una carta a esa persona,- dijo la mujer joven con dulzura.

-¡Ellos siguen confiscando mis cartas!

-Por favor recuéstese. ¡Está herido!

-Son solo unas pocas contusiones...

Arthur se dijo que debía moverse, se forzó a seguir las voces. Una cautelosa felicidad hinchaba su pecho.

La voz de hombre habló otra vez. -Es una hemorragia interna y quemaduras serias y usted está poniendo en riesgo su recuperación...

-No pueden tenerme aquí en contra de mi voluntad. ¡Qué alguien llame a la Embajada de Estados Unidos!

-Ahora escuche, Teniente Jones.- esta segunda voz de hombre era estridente y agresiva. -Se va a recostar y se va a callar.

-Inténtelo... si puede.

Arthur llegó al final del pasillo, aún sintiéndose como si estuviera caminando en un sueño. Al tiempo que se giraba hacia el cuarto, su aliento quedó atascado en sus pulmones. Ahí estaba Alfred. Arthur sacudió su cabeza, se sintió mareado, intentó comprender. Alcanzó el marco de la puerta y se agarró a él para apoyarse mientras trataba de mantenerse mirando lo que sucedía. Tres enfermeras y un doctor miraban como dos guardias vestidos de militar trataban desesperadamente de contener a Alfred, quien estaba envuelto en vendas y vestido con una blanca bata de hospital pero con su chaqueta de bombardero sobre los hombros. Peleaba rabiosamente por liberarse del agarre de los dos hombres... y parecía que estaba ganando. Nadie pareció notar que Arthur estaba parado ahí, aturdido, mirando el alboroto.

-¡Ya es suficiente, tengo que marcharme y estoy harto de esto!- Alfred se volteó y lanzó a uno de los hombres al suelo. El otro intentó desesperadamente seguir sosteniéndolo. El doctor tomó rápidamente el brazo de Alfred, le clavó una aguja y al instante saltó hacia atrás, fuera del camino. Alfred lanzó el otro guardia lejos de él antes de, finalmente, detenerse, mirar su brazo y quejarse ruidosamente. -No otra vez.

Arthur se mantenía de pie inmóvil por la impresión, pero se las arregló para encontrar su voz. -Alfred.- Esta salió en un susurro, pero todos en el cuarto miraron. Los ojos de Arthur estaban fijos en Alfred.

Alfred miró a Arthur por un momento, luego miro otra vez hacia su brazo, donde había sido inyectado. -Huh. Eso funcionó más rápido de lo normal.- hizo una pausa, sus ojos se abrieron y levanto la mirada una vez más, lentamente, hasta encontrarse con la de Arthur. -No estoy... soñando, ¿o lo estoy?

Arthur sacudió su cabeza. -Alfred,- dijo una vez más, aún en un suspiro. No podía pensar en que decir. No podía pensar en lo absoluto. -No estás muerto...

-No lo creo...- Una fugaz expresión de pánico cruzó la cara de Alfred y miró al doctor con los ojos muy abiertos. -No estoy muerto, ¿cierto?

El doctor puso sus ojos en blanco. -Por supuesto que no está muerto, Teniente, maldición, lo cual es un completo milagro.

Los dos guardias se habían puesto de pie pero permanecían a una distancia prudente de Alfred. Uno de ellos dio unos pocos pasos hacia Arthur. -Señor, no sé quién es usted, pero no puede estar acá.

-Él no se va a ninguna parte,- gruñó Alfred con fiereza.

El doctor levantó su mano para detener al guardia. -Lo está manteniendo tranquilo. Le sugiero que lo deje quedarse a menos que desea lidiar con las consecuencias.- Señaló con la cabeza a Alfred. El guardia lo miró como si fuera lo último que deseará y retrocedió.

Arthur sacudió su cabeza, las palabras se arremolinaban en su cabeza, aún incapaz de creer lo que estaba justo frente a él. -Pero tú... tu avión... la radio dijo, que se había estrellado, y, Matthew dijo que estabas... y yo estaba seguro...- Arthur no pudo terminar la oración. No pudo terminar de hilvanar sus pensamientos. Alfred estaba ante él. Repentinamente lo golpeó como un mazo. Esto era real. Sin pensar en nada más, Arthur corrió a través del cuarto y arrojó sus brazos alrededor de Alfred. Agarró sus hombros, frenéticamente tratando de convencerse de que esto estaba sucediendo, aún aterrorizado por aceptarlo. -Eres real,- dijo sin aliento. -¡Eres realmente real!- Finalmente, se dejó creerlo y no pudo reprimir una risa de alivio y llena de alegría.

Arthur enterró su cara en el cuello de la chaqueta de Alfred e inhaló ese familiar y confortante aroma. El tacto de Alfred, el olor de Alfred, la sola presencia, estimulante... Arthur no logró refrenar sus lágrimas, completamente abrumado. Sonrió con alegría al sentir esos brazos que lo envolvían, esas manos que corrían por su espalda hasta enredarse en su cabello, y tembló cuando Alfred suspiró suavemente sobre su oído. Arthur sintió a alguien acercarse por detrás, pero se detuvo cuando Alfred levantó su cabeza y gruñó con voz amenazante, -Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Apenas notaba al resto de personas que se encontraban en el cuarto. No podían importarle menos. Todo lo que podía ver, todo en lo que podía pensar, era Alfred. Lo sostuvo, lo tocó, lo inhaló. -¡No puedo creer que estás aquí! ¡No puedo creer que eres real!- Eso era todo lo que Arthur recordaba, todo lo que había soñado. Era Alfred. Apretó aún más su abrazo y Alfred jadeó.

-Sí, soy real. Y también... uh... me duele un poco.

Lo soltó rápidamente. -Oh, cojones, lo siento.- Trató de dar unos pasos hacia atrás pero Alfred agarró sus manos. Arthur lo miró a la cara. Aún estaba allí. Aún real. Y estaba sonriendo. Arthur sacudió su cabeza, apabullado.

-No puedo... no entiendo...

-Te lo explicaré todo. Pero primero...

El corazón de Arthur casi se paró. -¿Sí?

-Primero... solo debo desmayarme por un minuto.- Alfred estrujó las manos de Arthur, guiñó un ojo y luego cayó al suelo, inconsciente, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Una de las enfermeras lanzó un silbido. -Eso es lo más que he visto a alguien permanecer consiente con esa cantidad de sedante en sus venas.

.

Arthur no podía quitar sus ojos de Alfred. Aún no abandonaba el hospital, a pesar de los esfuerzos de los guardias que vigilaban la puerta. El doctor se había rehusado a permitir que obligaran a Arthur a marcharse, explicando que, de alguna manera, había logrado calmar a Alfred, y que nadie deseaba ver su reacción si no lo encontraba allí al despertar. Así que Arthur se sentó junto a la cama de Alfred, sujetando su mano, mirando como dormía. Alfred tenía profundos y purpúreos moretones alrededor de sus ojos. Las vendas parecían cubrir casi todo su cuerpo. A la mano que Arthur mantenía apretada de manera casi desesperada le faltaba un dedo... a la mano que descansaba sobre la cama le faltaban dos. Al resto de sus dedos le habían arrancado las uñas. Arthur se sintió enfermo, enojado, devastado. Aunque al mismo tiempo se sentía aliviado, extasiado... porque, no importando lo que le hubieran hecho, Alfred estaba vivo. Y a causa de algún milagro, yacía ahí, en Londres, durmiendo a su lado y sujetando su mano.

La habitación era bastante pequeña y contenía dos camas, algunas sillas y no mucho más. La cama junto a la de Alfred estaba vacía. La puerta se abrió y Arthur miró a la joven enfermera de hace un rato, que entraba y le dedicaba una sonrisa. Bueno, eso era un cambio agradable. Los hombres de uniforme en la puerta continuaban lanzándole sucias miradas y murmurando. La enfermera colocó algunos frascos y paquetes en la mesita de cama, garabateó unas pocas cosas en un portapapeles junto a la cama y luego tomó la otra mano de Alfred. Arthur miró como cuidadosamente la giraba y tocaba su muñeca para sentir el pulso. Su estómago descendió, una vez más, cuando vio la masacrada mano de Alfred.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- preguntó Arthur en voz baja.

La enfermera lo miró y le sonrío amablemente. -De lo que hemos podido reunir, estuvo prisionero por cerca de un mes. Parecían creer que tenía algún tipo de información, e intentaron bastante el tratar de conseguirla.

Arthur se encogió y una ola de rabia corrió a través de él. -¿Cómo pudo escapar?

La enfermera soltó la mano de Alfred y volvió a escribir algo en el portapapeles. -Bueno, esa es la pregunta. Fue llevado a una base norteamericana por un grupo de italianos, pero... no tenemos idea de cómo se las arregló para escapar de la SS. No le ha dicho a nadie. Y hasta que lo haga, los militares quieren tenerlo a la vista.- Señaló a los guardias de pie ante la puerta con la cabeza.

-Siento que está caliente...

-Sí, está peleado contra una fiebre. No está para nada bien, me temo, pero comparado a como estaba... bueno, solo digamos que es completamente increíble la manera en que ha sido capaz de pelear tan fuerte para intentar irse. No pasaba ni un minuto consciente y se lanzaba contra las puertas. Seguramente tenía algo importante que hacer.

Arthur sonrió. Algo importante. Necio, maravilloso Alfred. -Supongo.

-Bueno, pero creo que contigo aquí, finalmente será capaz de descansar.- La enfermera le guiñó un ojo a Arthur al momento que se marchaba de la habitación. Este pestañeó un par de veces por la sorpresa. Se río un poco, miró a Alfred y sintió su corazón en la garganta cuando se dio cuenta de que sus párpados estaban moviéndose ligeramente. Arthur contuvo el aliento mientras Alfred abría lentamente sus ojos, pestañeaba unas cuantas veces, para luego mirar directo a Arthur. Su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa.

-¿En verdad no estoy soñando?

Arthur sacudió su cabeza y le sonrió de vuelta. -No, a menos que yo lo esté.

Alfred sonrió feliz. -Si estamos soñando... no despertemos.

Arthur asintió con nudo en la garganta. Tomo la mano de Alfred y la llevo a sus labios para besarla.

-Creo…- dijo Alfred, con sus ojos cerrándose lentamente, -Creo que necesito dormir un poco más.

-Está bien, duerme. No iré a ninguna parte.

Los ojos de Alfred se cerraron, una sonrisa se vislumbraba aún en sus labios. Suspiro tranquilamente. –Mi… Arthur…

Arthur no hizo otra cosa por el resto de la tarde más que permanecer sentado sujetando la mano de Alfred y mirándolo dormir. Fue una de las mejores tardes de su vida.

Parecía que habían pasado horas. Arthur abrió sus ojos empañados para encontrarse con las luces encendidas y darse cuenta que debía haberse quedado dormido cuando comenzaba a oscurecer. Parpadeo confuso, sin saber donde se encontraba hasta que con una repentina oleada de alegría recordó lo sucedido. Arthur froto sus ojos con la mano libre, miró a Alfred y lo encontró sonriéndole. Le sonrío de vuelta. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz, tan contento, tan increíblemente agradecido en toda su vida. Las semanas de desesperación ya parecían un recuerdo distante. Por meses había sentido como si una parte de él hubiera sido arrancada… y ahora se sentía completo otra vez. Ambos solo se miraban tranquilamente el uno al otro por lo que pudo parecer un minuto… o por días. Arthur no deseaba moverse.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?- dijo finalmente Alfred mientras trataba de alcanzar la mejilla de Arthur.

Su mano cayó pesadamente sobre la cama.

-No es nada,- dijo Arthur rápidamente. Se encogió de hombros. –Quebré un vaso.

-¿Estás bien?- Alfred arrugó sus cejas con gesto de preocupación. Arthur rió con incredulidad.

-¿Tú me estás preguntando eso? Dios mío, Alfred, solo es un rasguño. Estoy ligeramente más preocupado por ti en este momento.

Alfred sonrió una vez más. –No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.- Arthur frunció el ceño. Sus ojos amoratados, su cabeza vendada. No lucía bien.

-Te extrañé, Alfred.- Arthur tragó con fuerza y miró hacia otro lado. –Ni siquiera puedes…

Alfred deslizó su pulgar en círculos por la palma de Arthur. –Lo siento, Arthur. No me dejaban salir y botaban mis cartas. Era tan difícil… saber que estabas tan solo bajando por la calle y no poder alcanzarte.- La expresión de Alfred cambió a una de dolor. –Casi me mata.

-Desearía haber sabido. Pensé…- Arthur tenía la respiración entrecortada, los horribles recuerdos lo inundaban. –Realmente creí que estabas muerto.

Alfred apretó su mano. –Te prometí que regresaría contigo, ¿no? ¿Me creíste?- Arthur rió y Alfred sonrío. -¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Este francés entró al bar y…

Alfred lo interrumpió. -¿Francis? ¡Maldición, esa rana escapó y ganó la apuesta! Me estaba preguntando porqué su cama estaba vacía. Obviamente su estrategia fue un poco más efectiva que la mía.

-¿Su estrategia?

Alfred guiñó el ojo. –Seducir a las enfermeras.

-Oh.- Arthur se preguntó cómo había sido capaz Francis de escapar de los alemanes. Decidió no pensar en eso. -¿Entonces tú… no intentaste eso?

-¿Crees que podría seducir a alguien luciendo así?- Alfred sonrió ampliamente, con su cabello pegado a los vendajes y cayendo sobre sus ojos. El corazón de Arthur se aceleró un poco.

-Bueno, francamente, sí.- Alfred se burló y Arthur levantó una ceja. –Los caballeros nunca mienten, ¿recuerdas?

Alfred miró hacia otro lado. –Detente. Sé que no luzco de lo mejor ahora mismo.

-Luces magnifico.- Alfred volvió a mirarlo, con las cejas levantadas y las mejillas de Arthur se encendieron al tiempo que bajaba su mirada hacia la cama. Rió nerviosamente. –Así que… tu estrategia era… ¿derribar a todos los militares del lugar?

-Más o menos. Hubiera estado fuera hace días si no fuera por esa maldita aguja para hacer dormir que me clavaban.

-Sedante. ¿Por qué demonios seguiste luchando contra ellos entonces?

-Porque tenía que conseguirte.- Alfred dijo esto como si fuera lo más obvio en el mundo.

Arthur sintió que ardía a causa de la alegría y la consternación de que Alfred hubiera pasado tantos problemas por él.

Avergonzado, emocionado, feliz; trató de encontrar una manera de cambiar el tema de conversación. -¿Matthew no sabía que estabas aquí?

-No.- Alfred echó un vistazo a los dos guardias que se encontraban fuera de la puerta. –No he sido capaz de hablar con nadie.

-Partió a Francia hace unas horas.

Alfred gruñó y cerró los ojos. –Demonios, yo debería estar yendo también.

-No, no deberías.

Alfred sacudió su cabeza. –No es como que pueda, tampoco. El doctor dijo que no volveré a volar jamás. No después de lo que le hicieron a mis ojos.

Arthur sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago. Sus ojos… ¿qué le habían hecho a sus ojos? Intentó encontrar algo que pudiera decir. No había nada. –Alfred…

Este lo interrumpió rápidamente mientras miraba hacia el techo, con sus ojos brillando. -¿Recibiste mis cartas desde Italia?- Arthur dejó a Alfred cambiar el tema y respondió.

-Sí. Tu gramática es atroz y no puedes escribir en italiano.

Alfred rió pero mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el techo. Pestañeó deprisa. –Oh, me disculpo.

A Arthur le dolía el corazón. Solo quería llevarse a Alfred a casa, quería abrazarlo, quería tocarlo y besarlo y… -¿Cuándo te dejaran salir de aquí?- La pregunta salió antes siquiera de que Arthur se planteara el expresarla.

-Tan pronto como mis heridas sanen, supongo. Bueno, aquellas que puedan sanar.- Alfred miró sus manos que reposaban sobre la cama. Arthur sintió otra oleada de rabia que lo abrumaba. Rabia hacia lo alemanes, rabia hacia la guerra. Lo que ésta le había hacho a Alfred, lo que le había quitado. Alfred tenía que ser joven, alegre, optimista e inocente por siempre. Esto no estaba bien, no era justo.

Arthur apretó la mano de Alfred suavemente. –Lo siento tanto.- susurró.

-No sean tonto. Pudo haber sido peor.- Alfred le cerró el ojo y eso le recordó mucho a ese encantador, irritante y joven piloto que había caminado por su bar aquella primera vez. Pero había algo diferente, algo había cambiado, algo se había perdido. Alfred ya no era el mismo. Pero seguía siendo él, seguía siendo el necio de grandes ojos de quien Arthur no había podido evitar enamorarse.

-Solo quiero llevarte a casa.- Una vez más, las palabras salieron antes de que Arthur lo pensara.

-Me gustaría,- dijo Alfred, sonriendo. –Pero antes hay un… uh…- Alfred respiró profundamente,- un pequeño asunto que debe ser solucionado.

-¿Qué?- Arthur repentinamente recordó la última carta de Alfred, esa que Matthew le había llevado… _He hecho algo. Puede haber sido increíblemente estúpido. Puede haber sido traición_. Arthur miró la puerta, se inclinó hacia Alfred y susurró, -Alfred, ¿qué hiciste?

Los ojos de Alfred se desorbitaron repentinamente mientras miraba los de Arthur. –No soy un traidor, Arthur. No lo soy.

Arthur asintió apaciblemente incluso a pesar de que su estómago se retorcía de preocupación y curiosidad. –Lo sé.

-Por lo que he pasado, y no he dicho nada. ¡No les he dicho nada! No lo he hecho… así que como podrían…- Alfred habló rápida y frenéticamente.

-Shh, está bien. Lo sé. No eres un traidor, Alfred. Eres un héroe.- Arthur no deseaba nada más que lanzarse a la cama y abrazar a Alfred. Era doloroso no poder hacerlo. –Realmente lo eres.

Alfred rió, fuerte, levemente exaltado, y dirigió la mirada hacia el cielo raso. –Todos me llamaban héroe. No tiene ningún sentido. Estaba incluso en los periódicos, sabes. El héroe estadounidense.- Arthur recordó. _Alfred F. Jones. Héroe estadounidense. ¡Aquí para salvar a Inglaterra!_ La sonrisa resbaló por los labios de Alfred y sonó ansioso a medida que continuaba. –Siempre quise ser un héroe. Pero en algún lugar del camino me di cuenta de que no quería ser _su_ héroe.- Alfred giró su cabeza y sus ardientes ojos azules se fijaron en los de Arthur. Directo en el centro de los de Arthur. –Quería ser el tuyo.

La respiración de Arthur se atascó una vez más. Nunca había estado tan pasmado en su vida. Este atardecer, por completo loco, salvaje, surreal y asombroso, lo había dejado allí, de regreso con su Alfred, sentado ahí, junto a la más perfecta, herida y hermosa persona en el mundo, quien lo necesitaba tanto como él mismo lo hacía. Arthur sujetó con firmeza la mano que no soltaba desde que se sentó, horas antes. –Si fueras mi héroe, ¿de qué me salvarías?

-De la soledad.- Alfred dijo esto como si fuera lo más lógico.

Arthur sonrió, la felicidad llenaba su pecho, entibiando cada trozo de su cuerpo, calmando todas las preocupaciones y llenando cada vacío que había existido sin él. –Muy bien. Puedes ser mi héroe Alfred. Si yo puedo ser el tuyo.

Alfred solo resopló felizmente, sonrío, guiñó el ojo, apretó su mano, su corazón, su alma, todo, absolutamente todo. –Oh, Arthur. Siempre lo fuiste.

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

NdT

-Cof, cof- Hola, he vuelto después de meses de irresponsabilidad y culpa. No intentaré excusarme, porque sería inútil, soy enteramente responsable, espero que no me odien tanto por esto, en serio. Lo único que quiero decir es que la traducción está casi completa, falta mejorar algunas frases, por lo que, lo más probable, es que suba un capítulo por día para recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y no hacerles la espera aún más insoportable de lo que, supongo, fue. Si es que no la olvidaron por completo, de lo cual nunca los culparía. Saludos.


	9. Chapter 9

Jueves 28 de noviembre, 1944

¡Alfred!

¡Tú… tú… tú! Debía haber sabido que una cosa pequeña como ser derribado y capturado no sería suficiente para matarte. No puedo decirte cuan endemoniadamente feliz estoy de escuchar que estás bien, viejo amigo.

Casi nos desmayamos cuando oímos las nuevas… todo el escuadrón te desea lo mejor para una pronta recuperación, a pesar de que, conociéndote, seguramente estarás de pie enseguida… si es que no lo estás ya. No hagas que los doctores pasen tan malos ratos, solo tratan de ayudar.

Espero verte una vez que salga de este desastre. Diría más, pero ya sabes cómo son los censores.

Tu amigo Matthew.

PS: Todo lo mejor para Arthur.

.

Arthur terminó de leer la carta y se la devolvió a Alfred, que suspiro profundamente y la colocó en la pequeña mesa que estaba junto a su cama. –Debería estar allí. Me siento tan inútil.

-Ya has hecho suficiente.- La mirada de Arthur cayó involuntariamente sobre las manos mutiladas de Alfred. –Más que suficiente.- Arthur sacudió su cabeza con rapidez y volvió a levantar la vista. –Ahora, mejor volvamos al importante asunto que nos ocupa.- Cogió los dos pares de lentes que Alfred había lazado hacia la cama. –Déjame verte con estos atractivos lentes rojos una vez más.- Se inclinó sobre la cama y se los puso a Alfred mientras este se reía incapaz de hacer algo e intentaba alejarlo.

-¡Detente! Todos son terribles. Los lentes no me quedan.

-Oh, no lo sé, creo que estos te quedan bastante bien.

Hace unos momentos, Arthur le había preguntado que le había pasado a sus ojos exactamente, pero pronto deseo no haberlo hecho. Alfred iba mencionando algo acerca de químicos y quemaduras antes de que Arthur sintiera ganas de vomitar y le rogó que parara. Cualquiera sea lo que el enemigo le hizo, Alfred perdió un gran porcentaje de su vista. Y como los pilotos de la Fuerza Aérea debían tener una visión perfecta, Alfred nunca más volaría para el ejército. No hablaba mucho de esto… pero era obvio que estaba devastado.

Alfred miró a Arthur por sobre el marco de los lentes. –Nunca me acostumbraré a estos.

Arthur no pudo evitar reírse. Realmente le quedaban bien. –Pero por supuesto que lo harás. Deja de quejarte.

El bar de Arthur había estado funcionando prácticamente sin él por las últimas semanas debido a sus idas y vueltas del hospital. Todo se seguía sintiendo como un sueño… pero un sueño maravilloso y hermoso del que no quería despertar jamás. Veía a Alfred mejorando cada día durante las pocas horas que tenía permitido pasar con él en el hospital. Se sentían como minutos. En los pocos momentos que pasaban juntos conversaban, recordaban todo el uno del otro y aprendían más. Arthur le hablaba a Alfred, cosas tontas, cosas para animarlo y distraerlo, cosas que generalmente llevaban a discusiones porque Alfred siempre era tan malditamente frustrante. Arthur lo escuchaba en las pocas ocasiones en que comenzaba a hablar de su experiencia, usualmente solo unas pocas palabras balbuceadas antes de que sus ojos se nublaran y se quedara en silencio. Y a veces Arthur solo se sentaba, mirando a Alfred dormir, tratando de comprender el hecho de que lo único que siempre quiso estaba a su alcance, en su corazón… y yaciendo frente a él.

-¿Alguna mención acerca de cuándo te dejarán salir?- Eso era todo en lo que Arthur pensaba. Estaba desesperado porque Alfred dejara ese lugar, para estar solo con él, para estar en un lugar donde no hubiera doctores o enfermeras o esos malditos guardias que lo mantenían vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día. Pero Alfred era un prisionero hasta que les diera a los militares la información que ellos querían saber acerca de su escape. Cada día enviaban a alguien para tratar y convencer a Alfred de decir como se había liberado de los alemanes. Cada día se marchaban sin una respuesta. Una respuesta que Arthur no conocía… y no comprendía porque era tan importante no revelar.

Alfred arrojó los lentes de vuelta a la cama. –Bueno, con suerte me dejarán salir para navidad. Ni siquiera me dejarían tener un árbol aquí, ¿puedes creerlo?

Arthur solo agitó la cabeza con incredulidad. Navidad. ¿Cómo podían estar nuevamente cerca de navidad? Apenas podía creer cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Alfred partió a Italia. De alguna manera había perdido todo el sentido del tiempo desde que había irrumpido en su vida. –Pasa la navidad conmigo.- Dijo sin pensar.

Alfred le sonrío. –Me encantaría pasarla contigo.

-Entonces diles lo que quieren saber y podrás hacerlo.

Alfred gruñó y miró hacia otro lado. – Te lo he dicho, ¡no puedo!

-¡Entonces miente!- dijo Arthur. -¡Inventa algún disparate y termina con esto!

-¿Mentir?- Alfred pareció sorprendido por la idea. -¡Tampoco puedo hacer eso!

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan jodidamente…?- Arthur se detuvo. Tan jodidamente frustrante, bueno, honesto y estúpido. Arthur volvió a caer en su silla y miró el techo, exasperado. –Yo solo… yo solo…- Sus ideas se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco y dirigió la mirada al suelo. –Aún quiero llevarte a casa, fuera de aquí. Lejos de esta maldita inquisición.

-Lo harás. Todo saldrá bien, ya verás.- Arthur levantó sus ojos y Alfred le guiñó. El corazón de Arthur dio un salto mientras maldecía para sus adentros. Ese maldito guiño. –Si paso la navidad contigo, ¿podemos poner un árbol? ¿Y cantar villancicos? ¿Y hacer esas bolas de ron que hiciste el año pasado que embriagaron a todos en el bar? Eran fantásticas.

Arthur reflexionó por un momento. –Sí, podemos hacer las bolas de ron. No cantar. Pero pondré un árbol para ti.

-Me gustaría eso,- dijo Alfred, sonriendo mientras alcanzaba la mano de Arthur. Este le sonrío de vuelta, apretando su mano, sintiendo su confortante y estimulante tacto. Luego la soltó rápidamente cuando el guardia de la puerta les lanzó una mirada. Arthur miró hacia otra dirección.

-Debería irme.

Alfred se levantó un poco más de la cama. -¡No!

Arthur suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello. –Sabes que se supone que no debería estar aquí… a los guardias no les gusta.

Alfred lanzó una horrible mirada a los dos hombres que se encontraban fuera de la puerta. -¡Cómo si me importara lo que ellos piensan!

-A pesar de eso… no quiero meterte en más problemas.- Principalmente, Arthur no quería despertar más sospechas acerca de su relación. Ya sentía que su emotivo reencuentro había revelado mucho, así que trató de ser cuidadoso durante la pasada semana acerca de cómo actuaba y que decía cuando podía ser escuchado. Había mantenido la distancia cuidadosamente mientras solo ansiaba poder lanzarse a los brazos de Alfred.

Alfred volvió a mirar a Arthur suplicante. –Quédate por otros diez minutos.

Arthur suspiró. Cada vez que Alfred le preguntaba eso era incapaz de negarse. Y usualmente terminaba quedándose hasta que alguien del personal le pedía que se fuera.

.

Arthur supo que Alfred estaba finalmente recuperado cuando caminaba por el pasillo del hospital a la mañana siguiente para encontrarlo dando la vuelta a la esquina, avanzando a toda velocidad a través del corredor en una silla de ruedas.

-¡Hola Arthur!- gritó Alfred alegremente mientras aceleraba en su dirección.

-¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo?- Preguntó Arthur, en parte exasperado, en parte lleno de alegría por ver cuán bien lucía Alfred.-¡Estás enfermo! ¡Vuelve a la cama en este instante!

-Caray, suenas como una enfermera,- dijo Alfred al tiempo que se detenía frente a Arthur y le sonreía. Arthur frunció el ceño. Ese maldito yanqui definitivamente había aprendido a utilizar esa sonrisa suya.

-Te siente mejor entonces, ¿no?- Arthur trató de lucir deslumbrante. Estaba bastante seguro de que no lo estaba funcionando.

-Me siento al cien por ciento hoy,- dijo Alfred sonriendo. Los dos miraron hacia el final del corredor cuando un sonoro grito se escuchó tras ellos. Alfred intentó torpemente girar su silla. -¡Demonios, me está alcanzando!

Arthur se volteó para ver otra silla de ruedas girando y acelerando por el pasillo. Levantó sus cejas. -¿Francis? Así que te atraparon, ¿no?

-Arthur, mon ami!- Francis sonrió y fue a parar a unos pocos metros de donde Alfred trataba de infructuosamente de manipular su silla. -¿Atrapar? Nunca. Prometieron enviarme de regreso a Francia, así que regrese de buena gana. Discúlpame un momento.- Francis chocó su silla contra la parte posterior de la de Alfred, quien lanzó un fuerte gruñido. –Creo que ahora son dos para mi, Teniente.

-¡El mejor de cinco!- dijo Alfred, justo una enfermera de apariencia severa giró por el corredor y se dirigió hacia ellos. Arthur se apoyó contra la pared y trató de parecer circunspecto.

-¿Qué está pasando ahora?- preguntó la enfermera, de pie frente a Francis y Alfred, con sus manos en las caderas. –Capitán Bonnefoy, le he dicho que deje de alentarlo.

Arthur levantó una ceja. ¿Capitán? Francis solo se encogió de hombros. –Ah, tú sabe como son los niños.- Ladeó la cabeza y la miró inquisitivamente. -Lo siento, pero ¿le has hecho algo nuevo a tu cabello? Luce…- hizo una pausa y agitó su mano de forma inexpresiva, -exquisito.

-No intentes eso conmigo, Bonnefoy… te conozco y no funcionará. Ahora, tú.- La enfermera miró a Alfred, quien sonrió encantadoramente.

-¿Yo?

-Una más de estas y te quitaré el derecho a visita.- Miró intencionadamente a Arthur.

-Inténtalo,- dijo Alfred, aún sonriendo. –Porque sé cuanto disfrutan todos el lidiar conmigo cuando estoy molesto.

La enfermera lucía como si lo supiera y no deseara tener que enfrentarse con él nuevamente en el corto plazo. Se cruzó de brazos y golpeó el suelo con el pie. –Jones, regresa a tu habitación. Y deja esa silla.

-No puedo. Estoy enfermo.- Alfred tosió débilmente, sin borrar su sonrisa. Miró a Arthur al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo. Repentinamente, un fuerte grito resonó en el corredor.

-¡Capitán Bonnefoy! ¡TENIENTE JONES!

Francis y Alfred se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Mierda!

-Merde!

-¡Ven, Arthur, debemos hacer nuestro escape!- Arthur ahogó un grito de sorpresa ya que Alfred se inclinó en la silla de ruedas, lo agarró por la cintura y lo empujó sobre su regazo.

-Qué DEMONIOS CREES que…

-¡Sujétate Arthur!- Alfred despegó, eludiendo por poco los pies de la sorprendida enfermera, mientras el guardia gritaba al final del pasillo. Arthur se agarró de los hombros de Alfred para evitar caerse. Ahora bien, esto era ridículo.

-¡Vayan, valientes amigos! ¡Los mantendré a raya! Pour la France!- Arthur miró hacia atrás para ver a Francis abalanzándose con su silla de ruedas sobre los guardias, pero no vio los resultados ya que Alfred giró rápidamente, evitando estrellarse contra la pared por poco.

Arthur no sabía si estar aterrorizado o medianamente irritado. Por supuesto que estaba totalmente confundido, y también muy consciente de cuán cerca estaba su cuerpo del de Alfred. Tal vez ese era el motivo por el que no estaba tan enojado como debería haberlo estado. Alfred esquivo por poco una pared una vez más. -¿Por qué no estás usando tus lentes?- gritó Arthur.

-No los necesito,- dijo Alfred. Finalmente se fue deteniendo al llegar a una puerta, se puso de pie y acarreó a Arthur a través de ella. Alfred cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y lo besó. Arthur se congeló de la sorpresa, empezó a decir algo, luego dejó de pensar. En la oscuridad del cuarto, Arthur no podía ver nada, pero podía saborear los labios de Alfred, fuertes y tibios, sobre los suyos, podía oler esa esencia tan abrumadora, podía sentir el rápido subir y bajar de sus torsos, presionados el uno en el otro, la mano de Alfred firme y suave sobre la parte baja de su cuello, su brazo apretando su cintura. Su cabeza y giraba y apretó aún más Alfred contra sí mismo, tan fuerte como se atrevió. Finalmente. Segundos antes de que Arthur perdiera todo el control, se las arregló para empujarlo hacia atrás, respirando pesadamente.

-Alfred, detente, ¿qué pasa si nos…?

-Ssh,- dijo Alfred, acercando a Arthur nuevamente y susurrando sobre sus labios. –Por favor, solo… solo déjame besarte…

Arthur no pudo discutir con eso. Después de todo, esto era por lo que había estado desesperado desde el primer momento en que posó los ojos sobre Alfred en la habitación del hospital y corrió a sus brazos. Pero no había ni doctores ni enfermeras ni guardias allí. El beso fue todo lo que recordaba y todo con lo que había soñado. Fue calidez y amor y promesas. Fue Alfred. Y fue demasiado rápido. Luego se unos pocos segundos, las gritos se acercaron y Arthur rompió el beso de mala gana y contuvo el aliento. Alfred rió sofocadamente y Arthur lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro.

- Non, non monsieur, se fue por el otro lado, ¿no lo vio? Oh la la, estos inquietos estadounidenses. Rápido, por aquí.- Arthur podía oír la voz de Francis justo al otro lado de la puerta. El sonido de los pasos se alejó lentamente y Arthur respiró aliviado. Miró de soslayo a Alfred sin lograr comprenderlo.

-Creo que debería regresar a su habitación, Teniente Jones,- dijo Arthur severamente, a pesar que se aferraba a los brazos de Alfred.

-Arthur,- susurró Alfred.

-¿Sí?

-Creo que estamos en un armario.

Arthur se deshizo en risa. Alfred se las arregló para robar otro beso antes de que Arthur lo arrastrara fuera del armario, forzándolo a volver a la silla de ruedas para llevarlo hacia su habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, no había ningún guardia en la puerta. Arthur se detuvo cuando entraron y encontraron a un alto y bien vestido oficial de pie en medio del cuarto. Sumamente genial. Uno más enviado para interrogar a Alfred. Arthur le entrecerró los ojos al hombre, que solo saludó a Alfred. –Buenos días, Teniente.- El oficial le lanzó una mirada a Arthur, frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a Alfred, quien lo saludó sin entusiasmo, casi sarcástico.

-Hola.

-Así que, El Mago, ¿no?- Pregunto el oficial con un fuerte acento norteamericano.

-Así es como me llaman,- dijo Alfred, riendo fastidiosamente. Arthur reprimió las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, Teniente, sin duda está a la altura de su apodo, porque de verdad no tengo otra manera de describirlo. Está libre para irse.- El oficial miró a Alfred en la silla. –Una vez que este lo suficientemente bien para moverse, por supuesto.

El corazón de Arthur pareció detenerse. Miró a Alfred, que seguía con la vista fija en el oficial, luciendo un poco aturdido. -¿Lo estoy?

-Hace poco recibimos una llamada de nuestros contactos en Italia,- dijo el hombre mirando ocasionalmente y con cautela a Arthur mientras hablaba. –Nos dieron alguna información del movimiento partidario local. Ahora, todo este maldito tiempo que lo hemos tenido retenido porque se negaba a decirnos como se había liberado, ¿y era algo tan simple como eso? ¿Por qué demonios no nos dijo simplemente que había sido rescatado por la resistencia italiana?

-Oh.- Arthur parpadeó por la sorpresa, pero cuando miró a Alfred se dio cuenta que este estaba tan sorprendido como él pero intentaba ocultarlo. –Debo haberlo… olvidado.

El oficial miró a Alfred con recelo y sacudió su cabeza. –Es un hombre estúpido, Jones. Un estúpido suertudo. Felicitaciones. Una vez en forma y saludable, estás fuera de aquí. Te darán una medalla y te mandaran de vuelta a casa en los Estados.

El estómago de Arthur se hundió y una repentina y pesada ola pareció destrozar su pecho.

-Oh,- dijo Arthur rotundamente. –Hurra.

El oficial se despidió. –Buen día, Teniente.

-Sí, seguro… y gracias, supongo.- Alfred se despidió sin gana.

El oficial asintió y abandonó la habitación luego de lanzarle otra mirada desconfiada a Arthur.

Alfred respiró fuertemente, se giró hacia Arthur y le dirigió una desanimada sonrisa. –Bueno, ahí tienes. ¿No te dije que todo se solucionaría?

Arthur apenas podía oír a través del zumbido en sus oídos. …de vuelta a casa en los Estados… -Te mandarán a casa.- No. No esto. ¿Cómo pueden hacer que se marche…? Arthur apenas lo había recuperado.

Alfred suspiró profundamente. –Aparentemente. Pero…

Arthur sacudió su cabeza, tragó fuertemente y se alejó despacio. Era demasiado. No quería escucharlo. No quería esto otra vez. No otra vez. –Tengo que irme.

Alfred se puso de pie, empujando la silla lejos y asió la mano de Arthur, suplicante. –No te vayas, Arthur.

-Es tarde. Me he quedado demasiado.- Arthur trató de alejarse pero Alfred sujetó su mano insistentemente.

-¡Acabas de llegar! Qué… ¿cuándo volverás?- preguntó Alfred ansiosamente.

-Pronto.- Arthur intentó sonreír y alejó la mirada de la angustiada expresión de Alfred. Tomó aire largamente. –Muy pronto, lo prometo.

-Mañana,- dijo Alfred con firmeza. Se movió hasta entrar en el campo de visión de Arthur, fijo sus ojos con los propios y repitió, casi frenético, -Mañana, ¿sí?

-Sí, Alfred. Mañana. Te veré mañana.- Arthur finalmente sintió como la mano de Alfred lo soltaba, se giró y camino a través de la puerta. Date vuelta, date vuelta, date vuelta… se gritaba a si mismo. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por qué no se daba vuelta? Pero no pudo detenerse mientras atravesaba la puerta y caminaba por el vacío corredor hasta la puerta de entrada del hospital y la helada calle al otro lado.

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

NdT:

Más que nada es una aclaración. En francés, el signo de apertura de exclamación no existe, por lo que no es que se me haya escapado el escribirlo cada vez que Francis aparece gritando c:


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur no pudo ir a visitar a Alfred al día siguiente. Se volcó rápidamente a sus viejos hábitos y pasó el día perdido en medio del trabajo; molesto, inquieto y preguntándose qué es lo que estaba haciendo al alejarse deliberadamente de Alfred. Deseaba que el ruido y el alboroto del bar llevara todo lejos de su mente. Nunca sucedió. Mientras una parte de él reconocía que estaba tratando de evitar la misma herida de su alma que hace poco había superado, sabía al mismo tiempo que todo lo que estaba haciendo lo hería aún más. Apenas durmió esa noche, sorprendido de lo mucho que extrañaba a Alfred luego de un solo día, y sintiéndose desesperadamente culpable por romper la promesa de la visita.

Despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente, determinado a visitar a Alfred antes de abrir el bar. Permanecía de pie justo frente a la puerta principal, observándola y tratando de reunir el coraje para atravesarla cuando esta se abrió de un portazo, lo que hizo que pagara un salto por la sorpresa. Luego ahogó un grito de asombro cuando Alfred atravesó el umbral y se plantó frente a él. Vestido una vez más con su uniforme y la chaqueta de bombardero, su birrete inclinado en su cabeza. Era como una aparición de uno de los frecuentes sueños de Arthur. Solo que llevaba lentes. Arthur lo miró, sorprendido. -¿Qué estás…? Pero… yo…- No tenía idea de que decir. -¡Creí que había cerrado esa puerta con seguro!

-¿Por qué no regresaste?- Arthur casi retrocede debido a la fiereza con que lo miraba Alfred.

-Alfred, solo fue un día, solo… solo estaba molesto porque el oficial dijo que…- Arthur pestañeó unas cuantas veces. -… te enviarían a casa.

-Arthur, es obvio que iba a regresar a América algún día. Debiste haberlo sabido.

El repentino dolor en el pecho de Arthur fue casi abrumador. Era obvio. Esto nunca había significado nada para Alfred. Siempre había planeado regresar a casa y abandonarlo. Casi podía sentir su corazón quebrándose. Pero se limitó a entrecerrar sus ojos y abrir su boca para responder enojado, para chillar y gritarle a Alfred que se marchara entonces, que regresara a América y que nunca volviera. Pero Alfred continuó antes de darle la oportunidad de escupir sus pensamientos.

-¿Pero acaso no prometí que siempre regresaría a ti?

Todo el dolor y la rabia repentinamente se desinflaron y Arthur se quedó quieto, sintiéndose confuso. -¿Perdón?

-Eres un chico malditamente sensible a veces, Arthur, de tanto que intentas actuar tan fuerte,- Alfred suspiró y sus ojos se suavizaron. –No es como que no lo entienda. Ayer esperé y esperé y cuando no apareciste, yo… yo pensé…- Alfred se quebró y miró al suelo pestañeando rápidamente. –Pensé que ya habías terminado conmigo.

Arthur resolló. Nunca había escuchado una idea más absurda. -¿Terminado contigo? ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera…?

-Siempre estabas tratando de irte. Y nunca querías tocarme. Y…

-Habían guardias fuera de tu cuarto veinticuatro horas al día, si no te tocaba era porque tenía miedo de levantar sospechas. Por supuesto que quería tocarte, ¡creí que lo había dejado perfectamente claro dentro de ese maldito armario el otro día! Estaba totalmente dolorido por no poder tocarte...

Y luego esto repentinamente pareció golpearlos a los dos de manera simultánea. ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando? ¿Por qué era importante? Estaban solos, sin doctores, sin enfermeras, sin guardias… Después de un segundo que parecía una hora, Arthur se lanzó desesperadamente sobre Alfred, quien lo agarró tan fuerte que casi lo levantó del suelo. Sus labios se encontraron casi violentamente, los dientes chocaron y Arthur dejo escapar un gemido debido al sentimiento de culminación y alivio. Esto no era un beso robado en el armario de un corredor. Esto era hasta la última gota de nostalgia y deseo que Arthur había mantenido por tanto servido de una sola vez. Era la culminación de todos esos mese de espera, temor y soledad. Esto era lo que había anhelado por tanto y con tantas ansias que se sentía como si fuera lo único que hubiera deseado en el mundo. Alfred en sus brazos, besándolo, deseándolo tanto como Arthur lo deseaba a él. Y no había nadie para detenerlos y nada que se interpusiera. Esto casi no podía ser real.

Alfred se separó solo lo suficiente para decir, -Estaba tan preocupado de que no regresaras.

Arthur sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad y empujó a Alfred para besarlo nuevamente. Luego de un momento, Alfred se apartó otra vez.

-Ahora que no soy un piloto…

Eso hizo a Arthur detenerse. Permaneció frente a Alfred, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de oír. -¿Crees que me enamoré de ti porque eras un piloto?

-Bueno, no, es solo que… era alguien importante… y ahora soy inútil y… y…- Alfred parecía estar buscando algo más que decir. –Y tengo que usar estos estúpidos lentes,- terminó. Arthur casi rió, pero Alfred parecía tan perdido. Había olvidado cuan joven se veía a veces.

-Alfred, eres el mayor idiota que he conocido jamás. No me interesa algo tan absurdamente trivial como qué hagas para ganarte la vida. ¿Y cómo puedes pensar que no eres importante?

Alfred se encogió de hombros y suspiró. –No sé, creo que se me ocurrió caminando hasta acá desde el hospital…

Los ojos de Arthur se agrandaron y su boca se abrió. ¡Cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta de eso! –Espera, espera…- dijo frenéticamente, -¡El hospital! ¡Te dejaron salir del hospital!- Arthur se detuvo y su estómago descendió. Por supuesto. Esto debía ser la despedida. Dejó caer sus manos de los brazos de Alfred y cerró sus ojos. Cuando Alfred había mencionado que debía regresar a casa algún día no se había dado cuenta de que sería tan pronto. –Te enviarán a casa.

-No.- Alfred sacudió su cabeza con firmeza. –No me iré a ninguna parte por el momento.

Arthur estaba seguro de que había escuchado mal. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo. -¿Qué dices?

-¿Crees que los dejaría mandarme lejos de ti, ahora, cuando acabo de regresar? No se los permitiría. Ni a ellos ni a nadie.- Arthur sintió un sensación de felicidad corriendo a través de él debido a esas palabras. Alfred rió sin intensamente. –Al final accedieron a que permanezca en Inglaterra… no es como que les dejara muchas alternativas.

-Pero… ¿qué harás?-dijo Arthur, finalmente mirando a Alfred a los ojos y con su pecho lleno de esperanza.

-Entrenar. Aparentemente tienen pocos instructores de vuelo. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡El ejército me permitirá entrenar pilotos británicos!

Arthur agitó su cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos. –Dios salve a la nación inglesa.

Alfred entrecerró sus ojos. –Huh, ¿qué quieres decir con…?

-Cállate, Alfred.- Arthur aferró la cabeza de Alfred y lo empujó a un beso forzado. Alfred respondió aplastando su pecho contra el de Arthur y, perdiendo el balance ligeramente, cayeron contra la pared. Arthur no se detuvo. No podía. Nada podía hacerlo parar ahora. Escuchar esas palabras, saber que Alfred iba a permanecer con él, sintiéndolo en sus brazos… no había imaginado que tal felicidad era posible. Era casi demasiado para soportarlo. ARTHUR apretó una vez más y atrajo a Alfred hacia él mientras se deslizaban por la pared, enredados, sus labios todavía unidos. Aterrizaron bruscamente pero apenas se dio cuenta. Sus bocas finalmente se separaron cuando Arthur cayó sobre su espalda y Alfred sobre él, sosteniéndolo con sus brazos.

-Espera,- dijo Alfred sin aliento, -¿estás…?

-No puedo esperar… no puedo parar…- Arthur alcanzó los labios de Alfred y nuevamente los junto con los suyos. Había sido demasiado tiempo, para ambos. Arthur tiró desesperadamente de sus ropas, pero solo logró desabrocharse los pantalones antes de que los labios de Alfred, su aliento, su tacto, esa abrumadora realidad lo rebasara. Había sido demasiado tiempo, estaba tan cerca, era demasiado. Una caricia de la mano de Alfred y había acabado en un intenso y arrollador momento. Alfred lo siguió de inmediato, aferrándose a las caderas de Arthur con mojadas y sudorosas manos, antes de que se estremeciera y gimiera junto a la oreja de Arthur. No había alcanzado siquiera a desabrochar sus pantalones. Después de tomarse unos minutos para recuperar el aliento, Arthur explotó risa, seguido por Alfred. Pero Arthur repentinamente ahogó un grito y se puso de pie rápidamente, preocupado… Alfred había dejado el hospital hoy, ¡qué demonios estaba haciendo arrastrándolo al suelo! -¡Oh, carajo! ¿Estás bien?

Alfred solo siguió riendo. –Nunca había estado mejor en toda mi vida.- Alcanzó a Arthur, lo hizo descender nuevamente y lo besó. Arthur decidió creerle. Después de todo, se sentía de la misma manera.

Solo permanecieron allí, recuperando el aliento. Debería haber sido incomodo yacer en el suelo, pero no lo fue. Arthur sintió que podía quedarse así para siempre.

-Sabes,- dijo Alfred sin aliento. –Esta es la mesa donde nos conocimos.

Arthur miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta que habían aterrizado justo bajo la mesa frente a la segunda ventana… la misma mesa que Alfred siempre elegía para sentarse. -¿Es esta?

-Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Y también lo primero que me dijiste…- Arthur arrugó el ceño y cambió su expresión a una furiosa antes de gritar, -¡Maldición, baja en este momento de esa maldita mesa, maldito yanqui estúpido!

Arthur caviló por unos momentos. –Oh sí, dije eso, cierto.

-Siempre has usado demasiado la palabra "maldito". Horroroso vocabulario. En serio.- dijo Alfred, negando con la cabeza, a pesar de que parecía esforzarse para no reírse. Arthur lo fulminó con la mirada. Alfred pareció no darse cuenta. -¿Te acuerdas de eso, Arthur? ¿De cuándo nos conocimos?

Arthur no pudo reprimir un resoplido de risa. -¿Recordar? ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Irrumpiste a través de la puerta, te presentaste como el hombre que salvaría a Inglaterra, luego procediste a beber una botella completa de bourbon, intentaste entablar una pelea con una silla y terminaste la noche desmayándote sobre la barra.- Cómo podría Arthur olvidar el día en que su vida se había vuelto boca abajo. –No puedo creer que ya ha pasado más de un año desde aquello.- Se sentía como si hubiera sido ayer… pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como si hubiera sido hace toda una vida.

Alfred rió y se sentó contra la pared. –Estaba de buen humor esa noche… recién me había enamorado.

Arthur miró a Alfred e intentó ignorar el sentimiento revoloteando en su pecho. –Eso es vergonzosamente sentimental.

-¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera entonces?

-Me estoy riendo de ti.

-No, no lo estás.

-Cállate Alfred.- Pero Arthur seguía sonriendo cuando Alfred lo levantó y lo colocó a su lado, rodeándolo con un brazo.

Arthur perdió la cuenta de cuánto tiempo permaneció allí sentado, recostado sobre la pared junto a Alfred y con su respiraciones poco a poco regresando a la normalidad. El sol subió mucho en el cielo. La mañana marchaba lentamente, el tiempo corría sin que pudieran detenerlo. Arthur finalmente rompió el tranquilo silencio con una pregunta que lo había estado molestando por días. Surgió más como una declaración. –Los que te liberaron no fueron la resistencia, ¿verdad?

La respiración de Alfred se trabó. Arthur no se atrevió a mirarlo. –La verdad no, no.- Ante eso, Arthur lo miró con curiosidad. –Fue Ludwig.

-¿Ludwig?- Arthur frunció el ceño por un momento antes de recordar donde había oído ese nombre. Por supuesto, las cartas de Alfred, esas que había leído cientos de veces. Ludwig era el piloto alemán que había sido capturado, el que tenía la fotografía, el que era amado por un hombre de la resistencia italiana. –Ohh. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

Alfred tomó un respiro. Su brazo se apretó en torno a Arthur y su otra mano busco la de él. Arthur la tomó y la apretó con tranquilidad. Alfred permaneció en silencio durante un momento hasta que finalmente comenzó a hablar. –Cuando fui capturado, después de cierto punto no recuerdo mucho de ello. Doy gracias por eso. Todo es solo una especie de nube borrosa de dolor, como una pesadilla.- Arthur se aferró aún más fuerte a la mano de Alfred. –Debí haber sido enviado a un campamento de prisioneros de guerra, pero parecía que pensaban que había colaborado con el movimiento de resistencia italiana. No sé que creían que sabía. No sé que querían que les dijera. Pero no les dije nada y eventualmente me cambiaron a una nueva base. Recuerdo cuando me llevaban, y ahí fue cuando vi al piloto alemán otra vez. Nunca olvidaré esa cara.

Alfred se quebró, sus ojos estaban desenfocados. Después de unos pocos minutos continuó. –Una tarde, fui llevado ante la Gestapo, y… y…- la voz de Alfred era baja y tensa, como si le hiriera dejar salir a las palabras. A Arthur le hería escucharlas. –…y no quiero hablar de esa tarde,- Alfred terminó en un susurro, sus ojos casi en blanco mientras miraba al piso sin ver.

Una vez más, Alfred se detuvo y Arthur esperó pacientemente. Suponía cuán difícil le resultaba. Apenas había hablado de su experiencia como confinado, y Arthur sabía que lo prefería de esa manera. Las pocas alusiones que había hecho acerca del tema le arrancaban el corazón a Arthur. A duras penas podía oír acerca del infierno por el que Alfred había pasado solo porque la SS quería una información que él ni siquiera poseía. Pero permaneció en silencio, determinado a escuchar lo que sea que Alfred tuviera para decir.

-Pero esa noche, cuando todos habían finalmente terminado conmigo, Ludwig vino a mi cuarto. Creí que estaba soñando. Pero no lo estaba, él realmente estaba ahí y me llevó fuera de la base. No sé por cuanto camino conmigo en su espalda… veras, apenas me podía mover. Resultó que hablaba inglés y trataba de mantenerme despierto. Me preguntó por ti. Y recuerdo que en algún punto tuvimos una conversación acerca de ranas.- Alfred repentinamente miró a Arthur y habló alegremente. -¿Sabes que hay unas especies de ranas en Sudamérica que tienen suficiente veneno como para matar a doscientas personas?

Arthur sacudió su cabeza un poco asustado por este aleatorio cambio de tema. –No. No lo sabía.

-Yo tampoco. Huh. Bueno, aparte de la conversación acerca de las ranas, casi todo es borroso. Y eventualmente aparecieron otras personas y reconocí a algunas de ellas también… Incluso aunque no podíamos estar cerca de su aldea, Roma estaba ahí, y Lovino. Pero no recuerdo haber visto a Feliciano. Luego Ludwig desapareció y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que desperté en una base americana.- Alfred se encogió de hombros. –Y ahí lo tienes. Después de eso fueron meses de recuperación en la base antes de semanas de estar atrapado en un buque hospital.- Alfred suspiró. –No puedo imaginar que le sucedería a Ludwig si el ejército alemán averigua lo que hizo.

Arthur se mantuvo sentado en silencio, tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado. –No puedo creerlo. ¡Un alemán te rescató! ¡Qué diablos!… ¿por qué…?

-Arthur, yo…- Alfred respiró profundamente y miró sus manos. Arthur esperó en silencio. –La razón por la que Ludwig estaba libre en primer lugar es… Bueno, antes, cuando Ludwig era nuestro prisionero, yo… yo le di a Feliciano información clasificada. Información acerca de cómo y dónde estaba detenido. Unos pocos días después, supimos que se había liberado. Feliciano debió hacerlo. Y tan pronto como lo escuché, supe que era mi culpa. Si no le hubiera dado esa información a Feliciano nunca lo habría logrado. Ayude a un enemigo a escapar. Diablos, mejor lo hubiera liberado yo mismo.

-Oh, Alfred.- Era realmente el hombre más bueno, amable y estúpido que Arthur había conocido.

-Traicioné a mi país,- dijo Alfred en un susurro, aún mirando sus manos, luciendo perdido, asustado y devastado.

-¡No!- Arthur encontró los ojos de Alfred y agitó su cabeza. –Ayudaste a un hombre… un buen hombre. Un hombre que luego te ayudo a ti. No traicionaste a nadie.

-Sabía que estaba mal, él era nuestro enemigo, era nuestro prisionero. Pero Feliciano es tan bueno y dulce y ama tanto a Ludwig y… deje a todos esos estúpidos sentimientos meterse en el camino. Alfred miró hacia arriba, con los ojos bien abiertos, directo a los de Arthur y susurró. –Arthur, si alguien lo llega a saber…

Arthur apretó la mano de Alfred de manera confortante. –Nunca lo sabrán,- dijo firmemente. –Todo está bien, nunca lo sabrán.- Arthur no podía decirle que no había hecho nada malo. Pero tampoco podía culparlo o juzgarlo. –Y escucha, Alfred, si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste, no habrías sido rescatado. Habrías…- Arthur no necesitó terminar la oración. –Ludwig puede haber sido un enemigo, pero… le estoy jodidamente agradecido.- Arthur trató de pensarlo. Alfred había ayudado a escapar a Ludwig, y Ludwig había hecho lo mismo por Alfred. Todo era tan descabellado. -¿Qué pasó con Feliciano?

Alfred se encogió de hombros. –No lo sé. Pero él es un guerrero de la resistencia. Ludwig es un oficial alemán. Realmente espero que puedan ser felices de alguna manera. Solo que no sé cómo podría suceder.

El silencio cayó una vez más. Arthur sujetó a la mano de Alfred y pensó en cuan jodidamente suertudo era en verdad. Contra todas las posibilidades, Alfred había regresado a él. Y a pesar de que quizás tuviera que regresar a los Estados Unidos, y a pesar de que quizás nunca podrían ser abiertos acerca de sus sentimientos, y a pesar de que tendrían que mantener su amor en secreto por siempre, aún era posible… realmente era posible para ellos amarse y estar juntos de alguna manera. Y en algún lugar, a kilómetros de distancia, atrapados en medio de una guerra y una situación que nunca podrían controlar, había dos hombres que nunca sabrían si podrían eventualmente ser felices, a pesar de que se amaban tanto como ellos. No era justo.

Arthur no estaba segura acerca de cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí, simplemente sentados, en silencio. Y aunque en un principio Arthur pensó que podía quedarse sentado contra la pared junto a Alfred para siempre, inevitablemente se tornó incómodo y la dura pared detrás de él comenzó a clavársele en la espalda. –Alfred, temo que esto se está volviendo un tanto desagradable.

-Tienes toda la razón. Necesitamos movernos ahora mismo.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo.- Arthur miró la sonriente cara de Alfred. Este le guiñó y el corazón de Arthur saltó.

-Creo que tu cama sería infinitamente más cómoda que este suelo.

Arthur no podía coincidir más con ello.

* * *

_Continuará… ;D_

* * *

NdT:

So we are history, your shadow covers me. The sky above, a blaze.

QEPD Amy Winehouse. La adoraba y estoy un poco triste por lo sucedido, lo siento.


	11. Chapter 11

Advertencia: Sexo y sentimentalismo :)

Llegar a la habitación les tomó mucho más de lo que debía. Primero cayeron sobre las escaleras y Arthur no pudo moverse en lo absoluto hasta que Alfred finalmente dejó de besar la base de su garganta. Cuando se las arreglaron para subirlas, Arthur fue retrasado una vez más por Alfred, que lo presionaba contra la pared y lo besaba con un hambre tan ardiente que habría caído al piso de no ser por las fuertes manos que sujetaban sus caderas. Y casi lo hicieron a través de la sala, pero las rodillas de Arthur cedieron cuando chocaron con el sofá. Ambos cayeron sobre él, los lentes de Alfred se deslizaron hasta el piso en el camino, y no pudieron levantarse otra vez hasta que Arthur estaba prácticamente jadeante de lujuria. Cuando finalmente alcanzaron la habitación, a Arthur le faltaba la camisa, los zapatos y cualquier posible sentido de autocontrol. También estaba algo consciente de que no había manera de que pudiera abrir el bar ese día.

Cayeron en la cama y Alfred tiró a Arthur sobre su pecho, sus brazos rodeándolo y vagando sobre su espalda. Arthur se estremeció debido al encuentro de sus cuerpos y apretó su ingle contra la de Alfred. Este respondió con un gemido y su muslo se levantó para separar las piernas de Arthur, empujando en medio de ambas. La mente de Arthur giró, sintiendo que estaba sucediendo muy rápido, sintiendo que no estaba sucediendo lo suficientemente rápido. No podía pensar. Solo necesitaba sentir la piel de Alfred contra la suya. Tiró frenéticamente de la camisa de Alfred pero este capturó su muñeca repentinamente y sacudió su cabeza. –Espera, no.- Su mirada de pánico hizo a Arthur detenerse de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Arthur, confuso, sus manos aún sosteniendo los botones de la camisa de Alfred. Deslizó su mano hacia la de Alfred mientras su mente se apuraba en calmarse y entender. ¿Había presionado demasiado, empujado demasiado lejos?

-Debería decirte…- Alfred miró hacia abajo y se detuvo por unos segundos, luciendo completamente inseguro. –Yo… mi avión, cuando ella se estrelló… todo se estaba quemando…-siguió un silencio. Arthur esperó, tratando de respirar acompasadamente, pero Alfred no continuó.

-El avión se estaba quemando…- dijo Arthur, sin saber a dónde iba esto. Alfred asintió y miró a Arthur con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de incertidumbre.

-Yo estaba quemado.

-Ohh.- La preocupación recorrió a Arthur mientras se sentaba lentamente, sus manos aún atrapadas en las de Alfred. Cómo podía ser tan despreocupado… -Lo siento, ¿te herí? No estaba pensando y continúo olvidando que aún estás herido…

-No, las heridas han sanado, tanto como podían, es solo que estoy…- Alfred miró hacia abajo nuevamente, -… lleno de cicatrices.

Arthur sintió un hormigueo, luego una puñalada de dolor en su pecho. Recordó como Alfred había mantenido completamente oculto su cuerpo superior desde que Arthur lo había encontrado por primera vez en el hospital. Era obvio que había algo que lo estaba preocupando desde hace un tiempo. Arthur tragó, asintió y luego, suavemente alejó su mano de la de Alfred antes de alcanzar su camisa nuevamente. Algo roía asquerosamente en su estómago, pero lo ignoró. Era tiempo de ver lo que Alfred estaba escondiendo y ver si podía soportarlo.

-Arthur…- la voz de Alfred sonó baja y llena de aprehensión.

-Shush.- Arthur desabrochó la camisa, la deslizó por los hombros de Alfred y luego la quitó de una sola vez. Luego se quedó quieto. Su corazón se aceleró suavemente pero permaneció sentado, inmóvil, observando a Alfred en silencio. Un tejido de rojas y blancas cicatrices cubría por completo el lado derecho del pecho de Alfred, levantando y trinchando una masa de heridas cicatrizadas que se extendían desde la parte superior de su brazo, pasando por su hombro y pecho llegando hasta justo bajo su estómago. Arthur pestañeó rápidamente, su corazón le dolía. No podía comprender la agonía que debía causar algo como eso. Una parte de él tenía la pequeña sospecha de que debería repugnarle, pero aún así no lo hacía, en lo absoluto. Era chocante, pero era parte de Alfred. A Arthur no podía repugnarle ninguna parte de él. Mientras Arthur trataba de pensar en algo que decir, Alfred extendió sus manos y trató de cubrir su pecho.

-Lo siento,- dijo Alfred silenciosamente. –No quería que lo vieras. Y sé que… quiero decir, entiendo si…

Arthur sentía como si su lastimado corazón fuera a partirse en dos. Tomó la mano de Alfred una vez más y negó con la cabeza. Trató de pestañear para evitar que se derramaran las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos. La inseguridad era una parte de Alfred que nunca había visto. –Alfred, eres perfecto.- Y lo era, era humano, vulnerable y perfecto. Arthur lo acercó hacia él mientras se recostaba sobre las suaves almohadas. Lentamente entendió, no había necesidad de acelerarse y actuar frenético. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Mientras sus cuerpos se encontraban, mientras sus labios se tocaban, Arthur trató de hacerle entender a Alfred que las cicatrices no significaban nada, que Arthur lo quería igual que siempre. Que en realidad fue, que siempre había sido y que siempre sería perfecto. A Alfred no le tomó mucho tiempo entender eso, y soltarse a la intensidad y a la pasión una vez más.

Alfred finalmente terminó de arrancarle a Arthur la última prenda que aún conservaba y se detuvo, mirándolo mientras Arthur sentía su columna sofocarse en el calor. –Mi dios,- suspiró Alfred casi devorando a Arthur con la mirada. –Pero tú eres la cosa más jodidamente hermosa en todo el mundo.

Arthur sintió que se ruborizaba. –No seas absurdo,- balbuceó mientras lo atraía de vuelta a sus brazos. Alfred rió y Arthur se sintió casi débil por el alivio al escuchar eso.

-Pero lo digo en serio…

-Cállate.

Era difícil decir cómo se había enamorado de esa manera. Cómo ese molesto, irritante y frustrante estadounidense lo había arrastrado, cómo Arthur fue casi encantado por él, cómo todo el sentido común volaba fuera por la ventana cada vez que Alfred estaba en la habitación. No lo sabía. No le importaba.

Si antes todo había sido rápido, frenético y desesperado, ahora era lento, suave, amable y maravilloso… y si la última vez que habían estado en esa cama había sido triste, amargo y desgarrador, esta vez estaba convirtiéndose en algo cálido, feliz y esperanzador. Y aunque se agarró de la espalda de Alfred con manos impacientes, Alfred se mantuvo tranquilo, minucioso y amable. Todo era demasiado asombroso… el finalmente estar aquí, el finalmente ser capaz de tocar a Alfred sin miedo y terror de la mañana siguiente, tan solo sentir, saborear, tomarse su tiempo y perderse en todo lo que había deseado hace tanto. Arthur aún no podía acostumbrarse a ello, a Alfred aquí, en sus brazos, a este consolador sentimiento y a esa esencia que amaba y recordaba y esa sonrisa que mostraba cada vez que rompían el beso, haciendo que su corazón, que ya palpitaba con fuerza, saltara.

Las manos de Alfred eran suaves pero firmes mientras delineaban sobre la exaltada piel de Arthur. Este no podía alejar sus labios de los de Alfred. Y con sus torsos tocándose, con la fusión de sus caderas, el calor de Alfred y su raudo aliento sobre él, las cosas rápidamente se intensificaron una vez más. El ardor en la columna de Arthur se concentró en un solo punto, y comenzó a tirar y agarrar la espalda y los hombros de Alfred. Intentó ser suave y cuidadosos con sus heridas, pero Alfred también estaba cada vez más acelerado y ansioso, presionando apremiantemente contra Arthur mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar y a calentarse. Antes de que Arthur siquiera lo pensara, Alfred se estiró hacia la mesita de noche y cogió el frasco de crema. Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron y esperó deseoso, pero Alfred solo miró el envase por un momento.

-¿Por qué sigues teniendo esto aquí?

Arthur frunció el entrecejo. –Es bueno para la piel. La mantiene suave.- Luego tosió, ligeramente avergonzado por haber sonado como un articulo de "Buena Ama de Casa".

-¿Oh, en serio?- Alfred no muy convencido metió los dedos en el frasco.

-¿Para que demonios crees que la tengo aquí?- preguntó Arthur, un poco molesto debido a los cuestionamientos que Alfred tenía acerca de su rutina de cuidado de piel en un momento como este.

-Oh, no sé. ¿Quizás esto?- Alfred alcanzó la entrepierna de Arthur y este dejó escapar un grito tembloroso debido al increíble tacto de los fríos y resbalosos dedos de Alfred que lo agarraban. Débilmente intentó alejar a Alfred, pero fue un intento poco vehemente. –Hey, no estuve aquí por meses, no te culpo," dijo Alfred, sonriendo perversamente mientras acariciaba a Arthur. –Pero estoy de regreso ahora así que conozco un mejor uso para esto…

-Eres un completo grosero, sabes eso Alfred Jones, realmente ¡ahhh!- Arthur echó su cabeza hacia atrás y gritó cuando sintió la mano de Alfred moverse más abajo y presionar contra su área más intima. Alfred se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Arthur y luego dirigió sus labios hacia su oreja, donde susurró, de manera apremiante y muy despacio.

-Quiero estar dentro de ti, Arthur.

El corazón de Arthur palpitó fuertemente y su estómago se retorció a medida que su indignación de desvanecía. Giró su cabeza y susurró de vuelta, -Sí.- Sus labios se tocaron y sus respiraciones se mezclaron, calientes y rápidas, mientras Arthur sentía los dedos de Alfred que presionaban dentro de él. Arthur no sintió nada salvo una alegría, su cuerpo palpitaba con ella, y todo lo que deseaba era sentir a Alfred aún más cerca.

A decir verdad, era fácil explicar como se habían enamorado de esta manera. Porque Alfred era alegre y lo arrastró lejos de su melancolía. Porque era deslumbrante y había traído el sol al mundo gris de Arthur. Porque realmente era el héroe de Arthur. Lo había salvado. Se habían salvado el uno al otro.

Alfred se tomó su tiempo y todo era impresionante e intenso. Era mágico. Olas de placer casi abrumaban a Arthur. Su cuerpo se quemaba en el fuego helado de su sudor, zumbando de deseo. Arthur se perdió en la mirada de deseo y éxtasis de Alfred, que lo empujaba hacia él, vigorosa y suavemente, y sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno. Y sus respiraciones se mezclaban, sus pieles se deslizaban juntas perfectamente, sus corazones latían rápidamente en un ritmo similar cuando las tibias manos de Alfred y sus labios y su piel llevaron a Arthur a un placer mayor del que creía posible. Sentía que lo recordaba, pero a la vez era algo que nunca había experimentado antes, consolador y nuevo y todo a la vez. Arthur se apretó contra el cuello de Alfred, respirando, sintiendo su pulso zumbando sobre sus labios. Casi había olvidado lo que se sentía estar así de cerca de Alfred, el sentir su corazón y cuerpo moviéndose con él. Pero cuando lo miró a los ojos, supo que nunca más lo olvidaría.

Los meses de estar sin él, el dolor que significaba el que hubiera partido, lo hicieron darse cuenta, ahora, cuánto sentía, cuán profundo era realmente. Y aún ese pequeño miedo permanecía, ese terror de que pudiera suceder otra vez, pero reprimió ese pensamiento susurrando, apenas consciente de lo que estaba diciendo, cosas como "Mi Alfred" y "Finalmente aquí" y "Te amo" y todo ese sinsentido hasta que simplemente se dedicó a repetir su nombre una y otra vez en una jadeante letanía. Alfred. Alfred, quien era tan hermoso y seductor y tan perfecto, y, a pesar de ser tan arrogante, parecía de alguna manera no saberlo.

Repentinamente, Arthur sintió su mente muy lúcida. La luz del mediodía que se filtraba por las cortinas… el sonido de la cama crujiendo tan fuerte que podría romperse… la misteriosa quietud del mundo fuera de ellos. Arthur estaba mirando a Alfred a los ojos y él era lo único en todo el mundo. Se aferró a sus hombros y deseó no estar hiriéndolo, pero el agarre de Alfred fue tan fuerte como el de él. A medida que la tensión se acumulaba en su estómago, dejó caer sus manos, sujetó las caderas de Alfred y lo empujó más profundamente. Era el rostro de Alfred, desencajado por el placer, lo que lo llevó a aquello. Esa vista llevó a Arthur a su limite y se estremeció y gritó el nombre de Alfred en éxtasis, eyaculando sobre ambos. Alfred repentinamente se puso rígido, dejó escapar un grito y Arthur sintió la tibieza rodeándolo mientras Alfred lo apretaba estrechamente. Con un maravilloso placer, Arthur casi cayó una vez más en la oscuridad pero fue retirado por los labios de Alfred que acariciaban su mejilla.

Arthur jadeó y enredó sus manos por el sudoroso y empapado cabello de Alfred mientras este yacía respirando agitadamente sobre su hombro. –Pesado,- Arthur finalmente se las ingenió para hacerse escuchar ahogadamente y Alfred rápidamente murmuró una disculpa y rodó sobre su costado, empujando a Arthur con él y suspirando felizmente. Arthur se enroscó contra Alfred y pasó un brazo por encima de él tan cuidadosamente como pudo. –No te lastimé, ¿cierto?

-No. No te lastimé, ¿cierto?

Arthur sonrío. –No.- Cerró sus ojos. Ya no estaba solo. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Todo era tan natural, tan cómodo. Aquí, en lo brazos de Alfred, era el único lugar donde Arthur había sentido que realmente pertenecía. Era como si nada nunca los hubiera separado, como si los horribles meses del último año nunca hubieran existido, y todos los vacíos y solitarios años anteriores ya no importaran. Todo lo habían llevado a esto. Cuando Arthur abrió sus ojos, estos se fijaron en un pieza de tela roja y blanco que yacía en la mesita junto a la cama. Su estómago saltó y se estiró a por ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Alfred.

Arthur miró el pañuelo y se dio cuenta que, incluso ahora, su pecho se sentía apretado. Había pensado que eso era todo lo que quedaba de Alfred. –Creo que esto es tuyo,- dijo, extendiéndoselo.

Alfred miró el pañuelo en la mano de Arthur, su expresión era difícil de leer.

-Matthew me lo dio. Dijo que lo encontraron en medio de la destrucción.

Alfred tomó el pañuelo lentamente, sus ojos ligeramente desenfocados. –Lo recuerdo.- Se detuvo y no habló por un momento. Cuando lo hizo, su voz era suave. –Estaba sujetando esto. Cuando Lady Beth se estrelló.- Pasó sus dedos por el cautelosamente, aún mirándolo con atención. –Las llamas estaban por todas partes y no podía respirar. No podía escapar. Lo recuerdo, Miré hacia abajo y esto fue lo último que vi. Y pensé…- Alfred miró a Arthur. –Pensé que era el chico más afortunado de todo el mundo.

La quietud del día se estableció alrededor de ellos y Arthur sintió que no sería capaz de moverse otra vez.

-Y ¿sabes?, realmente considero que lo soy.

Arthur sonrió feliz, triste, y su mirada se dirigió a las cicatrices de Alfred. –Alfred, lo siento muchísimo por Lady Beth.

Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron. Miró a Arthur por un momento, sacudió su cabeza, luego quebró el silencio rompiendo a reír. –Te amo.- Arthur pestañeó con curiosidad. -¿Sabes? Nadie más me había dicho eso. Realmente me conoces bien.

-Y voy a encontrar muchas más cosas.- Arthur sonrió, recordando una conversación que tuvieron una vez, tan similar a esta, cuando Alfred había dicho esas mismas palabras. Esta vez, sin embargo, Arthur sabía que la próxima vez que despertara, Alfred estaría a su lado.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	12. Chapter 12

Los meses pasaban como minutos, y la vida era fantástica, frustrante, diferente, hermosa, absolutamente todo.

Diciembre.

La navidad de 1944 fue una de las más interesantes en la vida de Arthur. Todo tendía a ser interesante cuando Alfred estaba involucrado. Un árbol de navidad gigante se alzaba en una esquina del bar, el árbol más grande que Alfred pudo encontrar en toda la ciudad. Era tan grande que la punta quedaba aplastada por el cielo raso y había requerido de la asistencia de varios militares para pasarlo por la puerta principal. El resto de la habitación estaba cubierto por improvisadas decoraciones que Alfred había esparcido por el lugar - copos de nieve hechos de papel, brillantes y coloridos oropeles, botellas vacía con pequeñas luces en su interior. Arthur pensaba que todo era horriblemente de mal gusto. Alfred pensaba que era festivo. Los clientes habituales lo consideraron todo un poco extraño, pero no tan extraño como el ruidoso norteamericano que insistía en tratar de ayudar detrás de la barra. Era irremediable, pero por algún motivo nunca nadie se quejaba cuando olvidaba llevarles sus bebidas o las servía equivocadamente o cuando se las ingeniaba para derramárselas encima. Hoy Alfred estaba esforzándose especialmente, y actuando particularmente irritante y alegre. Era la noche antes de navidad y el bar estaba lleno de juerguistas navideños, incluyendo a Francis, que había estado más que feliz de pasar su última noche en Londres junto a Alfred y Arthur.

Alfred sonrío ampliamente mientras cargaba una bandeja de bebidas hacia la barra y dejaba el vaso ante Francis con una floritura. -Su brandy, señor.

-Alfred, eso es bourbon,- dijo Arthur, mirándolo por detrás de la barra y deseando desesperadamente que no dejara caer la bandeja por tercera vez en esta semana. Su ya acotada paciencia estaba siendo estirada hasta el límite.

-Pedí vino,- dijo Francis, mirando el vaso con desdén.

-Oh,- dijo Alfred. Se encogió de hombros.-Prueba el bourbon, es bueno.

-Alfred,- dijo Arthur, con una pequeña exclamación de advertencia y exasperación.

-Oh, ah, podría simplemente conseguirte ese vino, ¿debería?

Francis suspiró -No te molestes, no quiero que te hagas daño.- Bebió un sorbo, puso una mueca, y tiró el vaso hacía atrás. -Urgh, es terrible. ¿Cómo puedes beber este veneno?

-Aquí,- dijo Arthur, lanzándole una mirada enojada a Alfred y tomando una bandeja de bolas de ron desde atrás de la barra. Se las ofreció a Francis. Eran el postre especial de Arthur, lo hacía cada navidad, y estaba bastante orgulloso de ellas, a pesar de que parecían dejar incluso al más endurecido bebedor un poco enfermo después de la segunda. Francis las miró con sospecha. -Para remover el sabor,- explicó Arthur.

-¿Qué son?- preguntó Francis, tomando una y haciéndola girar sobre su mano.

-Bolas de ron,- dijo Alfred alegremente. Bajó la bandeja y se apoyó sobre la barra. -Deliciosas. Realmente. Arthur es el mejor cocinero en Inglaterra.- La frustación de Arthur disminuyó y sonrío felizmente ante el halago. A veces Alfred podía ser tan dulce.

-De alguna manera, eso no me llena de confianza,- dijo Francis lentamente, pero llevó el dulce a sus labios a pesar de todo.

Alfred dio un codazo a Arthur y susurró con una risa ahogada, -¡Mira, me creyó!- Los ojos de Arthur se entrecerraron. A veces Alfred podía ser un idiota. Francis masticó atentamente por unos momentos. Luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, y antes de tragar sufrió un acceso de tos un tanto violento.

-¿Y bien?- preguntaron Arthur y Alfred al unísono. Francis pestañeó rápidamente, luego se volvió hacia Alfred con sus ojos nublados y rojos.

-¡Alfred! Mon ami!- gritó Francis, arrastrando las palabras. -¿Sabes, realmente sabes que eres el mejor... un grande... significas mucho para mi, lo sabes? Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado... y solo tu puedes entender que...- Francis puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Alfred y se apoyó en él con fuerza. Alfred tuvo que luchar para poder sujetarlo.

-Whoa aquí amigo, quizás deberías...

-¿Qué estás mirando?- bramó Francis repentinamente, tirándose hacia atrás y mirando borrosamente a Alfred, que abrió mucho los ojos.

-Nada.

-¡Imbécil! ¿Quieres pelear conmigo?- Francis intentó golpearlo con un puño, pero Alfred lo esquivó fácilmente. -¡Vamos, aviador, muéstrame ese espíritu norteamericano del que siempre hablas!- Otro puñetazo fallido y Francis cayó sobre un taburete, abatido, tirando sus brazos sobre la barra. -¡No vale la pena! ¡Nada de esto! Al final, ¿cuál es el punto? Estuve enamorado una vez. Usaba un oso polar en su solapa. ¡Alors, eso sería una magnífica canción!- Francis sollozó dos veces y luego cayó sobre la barra. En el momento en que alcanzó el suelo estaba fuera de combate.

Alfred silbó. -¿Cuánto ron pusiste en estas cosas, Arthur?

-La verdad,- dijo Arthur, sacudiendo su cabeza, confundido, -Esa era una de la no alcohólicas.

Más tarde esa noche, luego de que el bar se había vaciado, luego de que Francis había sido cargado inconsciente hacia la habitación de invitados, luego de que Alfred había intentado infructuosamente cantar villancicos, luego de que la policía local emitió una advertencia por exceso de ruido, y luego de que toda la loca y gloriosa noche llegará a su fin, Arthur se recostó en la cama, con Alfred a su lado. Y pasó su primera noche de navidad de su vida cayendo dormido completo, feliz y amado en lugar de frío, vacío y sintiendo que algo faltaba. Definitivamente podía acostumbrarse a este sentimiento.

Enero.

Arthur nunca había estado tan listo para decir adiós a un año como lo estuvo para decirle adiós a 1944. Horribles recuerdos de los meses oscuros del año a menudo surgían espontáneamente y habría quedado sin aliento y aterrorizado si fuera dejado solo otra vez. Y no era solo Arthur. Él sabía las pérdidas que el año había causado a Alfred. Podía verlo en el dolor y la culpa en los ojos de Alfred cuando hablaba a los soldados en el bar, lo podía oír en la voz de Alfred en las noches terribles cuando despertaba gritando y le tomaba varios minutos convencerlo de donde estaba mientras yacía en los brazos de Arthur, derramando lágrimas que solo Arthur podría ver. Sí, 1944 fue un año al que no costaría decir adiós.

Era la víspera de año nuevo, y Alfred estaba cantando. No era nuevo. Alfred solía cantar, o más bien una vaga variación de esa actividad. Por lo general, no era evidente lo que en realidad estaba cantando hasta que se le preguntaba. Esta tarde, por alguna razón, Alfred estaba cantando, y haciéndolo de la manera que siempre lo hacía; fuerte, odiosamente, y sin atención a la melodía o el ritmo.

-¿Qué estás cantando esta vez?- preguntó Arthur, mirando a Alfred mientras el norteamericano se apoyaba en la barra y miraba a Arthur guardar el último vaso. Había cerrado el bar antes por la Noche Vieja, todos los clientes se habían dirigido a casa a pasar la noche con sus familias.

-Es esa canción que estaban cantando en el bar hace un rato. Se llama "Old Lang's Eye". No entiendo porque ustedes, los británicos, cantan acerca del ojo de un viejo para celebrar el año nuevo, pero oye, no puedo juzgar- Y Alfred rompió a cantar una vez más. -_Let Old Aunt Quaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind…_

Arthur pestañeó unas pocas veces, deteniéndose a medio camino para reemplazar una botella de whisky. Justo cuándo pensaba que ya había escuchado las cosas más estúpidas que el yanqui tenía para decir... -¿Te das cuenta que se llama "Auld Lang Syne"? No tiene nada que ver con el ojo de nadie. Y la palabra es "acquaintance", ¿de dónde sacaste "Aunt Quaintance"?*

Alfred se encogió de hombros. -Tuve una tía Quaintance una vez. Realmente no entendía las palabras, creía que estaban en chino o algo por el estilo, así que la arregle a mi manera.

Arthur solo sacudió su cabeza. -Eres imposible.- Reemplazó el whisky y luego se giró para encontrar a Alfred mirándolo con un familiar destello en sus ojos. -¿Qué?- Alfred solo miró a Arthur por un momento más antes de saltar la barra repentinamente, tomar a Arthur por la cintura y girarlo alrededor hasta que su espalda golpeó la barra. Todo pasó tan rápido que el cerebro de Arthur apenas lo registró. -¡Caray!, ¿qué dem..?

-¿Sabes cuántas veces he estado detrás de la barra, mirándote, y deseando hacer esto?- susurró Alfred contra el oído de Arthur.

Arthur tragó saliva, -¿Eh... ah, sí?- Lentamente se estaba acostumbrando a estas inesperadas e impulsivas demostraciones de cariño que el yanqui a menudo le daba. Eran un tanto irritantes, algo embarazosas, y, extrañamente, un poco emocionantes, todo al mismo tiempo.

-Mm hmm,- dijo Alfred, presionando sus labios en el cuello de Arthur.

-¿Y, er... qué otra cosa querías hacer?- preguntó Arthur, con el corazón latiendo muy fuerte. Usualmente también valía la pena soportarlas.

Alfred sonrió. -Esto.- En minutos, yacían extendidos sobre la barra, enredados el uno en el otro, los pantalones de Arthur desabrochados y su mente girando. Los labios y manos de Alfred estaban calientes y frenéticos. Estaba justo llegando a ese punto en el cual perdía el control cuando repentinamente la puerta delantera se abrió de golpe. Alfred chilló y cayó de la barra mientras Arthur se levantaba como un rayo por la sorpresa.

-Aún sin cerrar con pestillo por lo que veo, Arthur.

Arthur y Alfred se sentaron aturdidos por unos segundos. Finalmente, Alfred reaccionó, saltó y rompió a reír. -¡Matthew! ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo..?- Alfred se acercó y abrazó a Matthew, -¿Qué estás haciendo acá? ¡Creí que estabas atascado en Francia!

-Debía volar de vuelta para desearte un feliz año, ¿no crees?- preguntó Matthew, dando palmadas en la espalda de Alfred. Aún estaba vestido en su uniforme de combate y lucía como si no hubiera dormido apropiadamente en semanas. Pero también se veía más feliz de lo que Arthur lo había visto antes. -Es bueno verte, viejo amigo. Vivo.

Alfred se alejó y miro a Matthew, sacudiendo su cabeza con incredulidad. -¡Tú, rata, deberías haberme hecho saber que ibas a tener permiso!

-¿Dónde habría estado la diversión en eso?- Matthew lucía aún más parecido a Alfred cuando sonreía de esa manera. -Hola, Arthur.

Arthur se paró y camino hacia Matthew. Era un alivio verlo. Arthur realmente se preocupaba de él mientras se encontraba en Francia, casi tanto como sabía que Alfred lo hacía. Levantó su mano y Matthew la sacudió con firmeza. -Fenomenal ver que estás a salvo, viejo amigo.

-Tú también, Arthur,- dijo Matthew, sus ojos casi perforando los de Arthur. Este tosió y lanzó una mirada de reojo a Alfred. Aún no le había contado acerca del horrible estado en que Matthew lo había encontrado no mucho antes de que se reunieran. Esperaba nunca tener que hacerlo. Matthew tosió de repente y giró. -Lo siento, no estoy interrumpiendo nada, ¿verdad?

-En lo absoluto, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

-Bueno, um... tus pantalones están desabrochados.

-Oh, maldita sea,- murmuró Arthur, ardiendo de vergüenza al tiempo que se apresuraba en arreglarse detrás de la barra. Alfred simplemente se rió.

Mientras la tarde avanzaba, los tres se encontraron junto a la chimenea, sentados en los cómodos sofás y bebiendo vasos del brandy más fino de Arthur. Matthew le dijo todo lo que sabía de la guerra en Francia, acerca de las horribles irrupciones de junio, la gloriosa liberación de París, y sus experiencias en el sur del país. Alfred no habló de su propia experiencia, y Matthew no preguntó. Eventualmente, la luz exterior ya se había desvanecido, la conversación se alejó de la guerra. Arthur sabía que todos habían tenido suficiente con el tema. Cuando Arthur se inclinaba para volver a llenar su vaso, la puerta delantera se abrió completamente una vez más. -Es todo, voy a instalar un candado...

-Mon Dieu, esta congelado allí afuera. Arthur, ¿cerraste el bar? Vine para decir...- Francis se quedó en silencio cuando llegó a la chimenea y sus ojos advirtieron a Matthew. -¡Mi canadiense!- susurró. Matthew se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos y su mano apretando el vaso de brandy en el aire.

-¿Perdón?

Para la sorpresa de Arthur, la diversión de Alfred y el completo horror de Matthew, Francis cayó de rodillas ante el sorprendido canadiense. -¡Mi amor! ¡Creí que te había perdido para siempre y aquí te encuentro en el preciso lugar donde nuestro romance comenzó! ¡Es la ventura! ¡Es el destino! Es... l'amour, non?

-Lo... lo... lo siento, monsieur, pero creo que quizás me haya confundido con alguien más.- Matthew miró a Alfred, silenciosamente suplicando por ayuda. Alfred solo rió sin poder hacer nada, su cara oculta tras un cojín.

Francis sacudió su cabeza insistentemente. -¡Nunca! Te reconocería en cualquier lugar, Teniente Matthew Williams.

-¿Perdón? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Ahora Matthew miró a Arthur quien bajo la mirada hacia su vaso. Ni de broma estaba a punto de admitir que él fue quien le dio a Francis el nombre de Matthew.

El capitán francés suspiró dramáticamente. -Mi corazón se rompe ya que no me recuerdas. ¿Acaso no dije ese día que, si teníamos suerte, nos deberíamos encontrar nuevamente?

Los ojos de Matthew brillaron al comprender. -Ohhh. Sí. El extraño francés que me abordó en la puerta hace unos meses.

-Matthew, este es el Capitán Francis Bonnefoy,- Alfred se las arregló para explicar en medio de su carcajada.

Matthew asintió vacilante y le ofreció la mano. Aún se veía desconcertado. -Un placer conocerlo, er, otra vez, capitán Bonnefoy.

Francis tomó la mano de Matthew y la besó. -Enchante.

-Francis, deja de atacar a Matthew y toma un brandy,- dijo Arthur mientras Alfred lanzaba el cojín a la espalda de Francis.

Este finalmente se levantó del suelo y cayó sobre el sofá. -Por favor. Cualquier cosa menos esas horribles bolas de ron.

Cuando el reloj dio las doce menos uno, Matthew levantó su vaso y los otros lo imitaron rápidamente. -Por los amigos, viejos y nuevos,- dijo, sonriendo a Arthur. -Y por los amigos perdidos.

Alfred asintió, con la vista fija en el suelo antes de levantar su cara, mirar a Arthur y sonreír sutilmente. -Por las vidas rehechas.

-Por l'amour,- dijo Francis, levantando sus cejas a Matthew, quien cambió a tres tonos de rojo y desvió su ojos lejos del imperioso francés.

-Por Inglaterra,- dijo Arthur firmemente antes de agregar suavemente, -Y por el fin de esta maldita guerra.

La guerra no había terminado. Ambos, Matthew y Francis debían volver a Francia. Alfred continuaría entrenando pilotos británicos para ayudar en el conflicto. Londres aún no era seguro y sabían que aún quedaban varias vidas por perder. Pero cuando el reloj marcó las doce, brindaron por el adiós a 1944 con esperanza y una cuidadosa confianza en que 1945 sería mejor. Después de todo, debía serlo. ¿Cómo podría ser peor?

Cuando Arthur despertó al día siguiente y bajó las escaleras hacia el bar, encontró a Matthew y a Francis yaciendo dormidos en el sofá junto a la chimenea, abrazados. Sonrío para si. El nuevo año había tenido un comienzo prometedor.

Febrero.

El día de San Valentín nunca había significado nada para Arthur. En febreros anteriores, había pasado frente a las vitrinas que mostraban chocolates y corazones y ponía sus ojos en blanco por la idea de algo tan absurdo. Todo parecían tan insensato, tan trivial. Tan exagerado y falso. De alguna manera parecía algo tan... estadounidense.

Así que estaba un poco conmocionado cuando el 14 de Febrero bajó al bar y lo encontró cubierto de flores silvestres. Estaban esparcidas por la barra, encima de las mesas, cubriendo el piso. La barra estaba prácticamente deslumbrante por la explosión de colorida vegetación. La boca de Arthur se abrió mientras entraba en la habitación con miedo. -¿Pero qué demonios?

-Te lo dijo el año anterior, recuerdas...- Arthur se volvió para encontrar a Alfred, debatiéndose bajo el peso de un enorme montón de rosas, una caja roja atada con un lazo, y, lo más absurdo de todo, una enorme tarjeta rosada con forma de corazón. Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron. No sabía si explotar en una carcajada o encogerse por la vergüenza. -Recuerda,- continuó Alfred, -En mi carta. ¡Te dije que te daría un regalo de San Valentín apropiado este año!

Arthur se decidió finalmente por reír como una respuesta apropiada, y lo hizo muy histéricamente, incapaz de parar. Alfred lucía tan ridículo de pie ahí rodeado de flores silvestres, con sus brazos llenos de presentes por el día de San Valentín, mirando a través de sus lentes sobre un ramo de rosas. -Alfred,- dijo Arthur a tiempo que reía, -Luces absolutamente...- lentamente se detuvo cuando la sonrisa de Alfred se desvaneció. Luchó para controlar su risa. -... encantador,- terminó. Los ojos de Alfred se iluminaron nuevamente. Arthur se acercó, lo beso ligeramente en la mejilla y tomó las rosas de su mano. -Estúpido yanqui,- murmuró suavemente.

-¡Abre la caja! Son chocolates, los mande traer desde Estados Unidos porque los británicos son horribles. Oh, y lee la tarjeta que te escribí, la llené por completo.

Arthur dejó que Alfred hablara, empujando los regalos a sus brazos y viéndose tan anhelante como un cachorro. A veces las cosas eran tan difíciles. Las horas de trabajo de Alfred eran largas, viajaba a menudo, y parecía que nunca tenían el tiempo suficiente para pasarlo juntos. Y ese pensamiento siempre estaba presente... el saber que todo esto era temporal, que terminaría, que la guerra acabaría luego y que Alfred tendría que regresar a Estados Unidos. Y Arthur se quedaría solo. Ese pensamiento nunca estaba lejos, incluso en los momentos más felices. Pero habían ciertas ocasiones, cuando Alfred actuaba imprudente y maravilloso y Arthur era capaz de ver tan fácilmente porque se había enamorado, como esta, que Arthur casi se olvidaba de ello. Se daba cuenta que nunca había sido tan feliz en toda su vida . Y que quizás el día de San Valentín no era tan malo después de todo.

Marzo.

Arthur se despertó debido a una luz cegadora y un choque ensordecedor. Su corazón saltó, luego respiro profundamente, suspiró. Un bombardeo no era nada nuevo. De seguro ya había pasado unos cuantos meses desde el último, pero Arthur estaba acostumbrado a ser despertado repentinamente por un ataque aéreo alemán. Estaba casi dormido cuando el sonido de otro fuerte choque llenó la habitación e, inesperadamente, su mano fue cogida y él puesto de pie. Casi sin sentido en la oscuridad, solo estaba al tanto de la mano de Alfred, que lo arrastraba insistentemente fuera de la cama y del dormitorio. Su cerebro adormilado luchaba por enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando su visión volvió se dio cuenta que estaba en la sala de estar, oprimido contra la pared, con el cuerpo de Alfred cubriéndolo mientras el edificio se sacudía con la fuerza de un terremoto. -¿Pero qué demonios te crees que haces?- gritó, tratando de hacerse oír por encima de las estruendosas explosiones y el ruido de las sirenas.

-Es un ataque con cohetes. Son V2.- Alfred gritó de vuelta.- Debemos llegar al sótano.

-¿Perdón? Esto no es nada, He dormido en ataques mucho peores que estos. Regresaré a la cama.- Arthur trató de abrirse camino hacía la habitación, pero Alfred lo oprimió contra la pared nuevamente, tratando de cubrirle la cabeza con su mano. Arthur la golpeó con irritación. -Déjame pasar, Alfred.

-¡No! ¡Los alemanes están atacando! ¡Debemos refugiarnos!

Arthur se quejó y miró hacia arriba. Estúpido estadounidense. -¿Puedo al menos prepararme una taza de té primero?- Alfred no respondió, pero cuando el temblor se calmó por un momento, despegó de inmediato, tirando de Arthur. No tuvo ocasión de escapar. Bajaron a tropezones dos tramos de escaleras y finalmente llegaron al sótano donde Alfred tiró a Arthur a una esquina, en el suelo, y luego lo rodeo con sus brazos. Arthur bostezó mientras el ruido y las sacudidas del suelo los rodeaban. -Esto es enteramente innecesario,- dijo, su voz apagada por el hombro de Alfred.

-Ssh,- dijo Alfred, sus labios presionados cerca de la oreja de Arthur mientras acariciaba su espalda. -No tengas miedo.

Arthur apretó sus puños, exasperado. -No estoy asustado, solo quiero regresar a la cama. Viví el blitz, lo sabes.

Alfred o no podía escuchar o lo estaba ignorando intencionalmente. -Ssh,- repitió. -Este es el último desesperado ataque, los alemanes saben que están acabados. El blitz no va a suceder nuevamente, lo prometo.

-Oh, lo prometes. Maravilloso.- dijo Arthur, deseando que el ataque terminará para poder levantarse del frío suelo de piedra y para que Alfred dejará de interpretar su pequeño papel de héroe. -¿Y cómo puedes prometer eso?

-Estás en lo correcto, no puedo. Entonces prometo esto... si otro ataque como el blitz llega a suceder, yo mismo subiré y los detendré.- Alfred se hecho hacia atrás ligeramente para sonreírle a Arthur quien solo sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad.

-¿Tú los detendrás?

-Sin ayuda de nadie, cariño.- Alfred le guiñó un ojo y Arthur se rindió y se echó a reír. Luego Alfred suspiró con la voz entrecortada, -Te protegeré.- Lo que logró irritar a Arthur.

-¿Pero qué diablos te hace pensar que necesito pro...?- Arthur fue interrumpido cuando una explosión particularmente fuerte y aplastante desgarró el edificio. Gritó y se aferró a los hombros de Alfred mientras este se inclinaba sobre la pared y cubría su cabeza. El cuarto se sacudió y las botellas cayeron de las repisas para estrellarse contra el suelo. La oscura habitación se ilumino más que con la luz del día. Finalmente el pánico empezó a aumentar. Arthur se dijo a si mismo que respirara. Que siguiera respirando. Mientras estés respirando, sabes que estás vivo. El terror de aquellos días del blitz apareció una vez más. Ese miedo enfermizo, ese horror de pesadilla. Esa terrible soledad. Luego respiró la esencia de Alfred, apoyándose en su abrazo, sintió el estremecimiento de esos fuertes brazos a su alrededor y esas manos tratando de protegerlo. Esto no era como el blitz después de todo. No estaba solo esta vez.

Finalmente, el cuarto volvió a sumergirse en la oscuridad. Dejó de temblar. Esperaron, sobre el filo de la navaja, creyendo que en cualquier momento otro ataque caería. Pero no fue así. Eventualmente, Arthur suspiró de alivio, luego soltó un gruñido al darse cuenta que Alfred se estaba riendo. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de su grito.

Abril.

Arthur estaba al pie de la escalera, golpeando el suelo con su pie y chequeando su reloj repetidamente. -¿Podrías apurarte?- repitió por quinta vez.

-Lo hago, lo hago, para tu carro**.- La voz de Alfred fluía por las escaleras.

-¿Qué pare mi qué?- Arthur gritó de vuelta. Los modismos norteamericanos de Alfred lo sacaban de quicio.

-Carro.

-Mi... por qué debería... ¿de qué demonios me estás hablando?- Y nunca tenían sentido.

-Cálmate, querido.- Alfred sonaba como si se estuviera riendo.

-¿Yo? Tu eres el que está hablando estupideces acerca de carros. Y no me llames querido.

-¿Dulzura? ¿Bebé? ¿Muñeca? ¿Cómo puedo llamarte?- Arthur se estremeció de disgusto.

-Puedes llamarme Arthur. Ahora baja y vámonos. Churchill no va a esperar toda la tarde por ti, Alfred Jones.

Cuando Alfred fue avisado que recibiría una medalla, no mencionaron que además recibiría un reconocimiento de parte del gobierno británico por servicios a la mancomunidad. Así que fue una completa sorpresa el que lo invitaran a una ceremonia especial para aceptar la condecoración. Alfred había estado una vez tan deseoso de ser alabado, de ser reconocido, de ser llamado un héroe. Pero eso fue hace una eternidad, y había tenido que ser persuadido para aceptar la invitación. Aunque a este ritmo parecía que iba a perderse la distinción a pesar de todo. Arthur estaba aprendiendo una cosa acerca de Alfred... le tomaba una excesiva cantidad de tiempo el arreglarse para todo.

Arthur miró el cielo raso exasperado mientras giraba de frente a la escalera. -En algún momento de este mes podría ser...- se fue apagando de a poco cuando miró hacia arriba y vio a Alfred bajando las escaleras, su uniforme de la fuerza aérea colocado impecabemente, llevaba el blazer militar en vez de su chaqueta de aviador, una sonrisa en su cara, y, por supuesto, el birrete ladeado sobre la cabeza... Arthur no creía haberlo observado correctamente antes. Considerándolo todo, Alfred era casi insoportablemente apuesto.

-¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó Alfred de manera arrogante.

Perfecto. -Pasable, supongo,- dijo Arthur ásperamente. -Ahora ven aquí, vamos a llegar terriblemente tarde.

La ceremonia fue una de las tantas que tuvieron lugar ese año con el propósito de honrar la contribución de varios militares a Gran Bretaña. A su llegada Alfred fue inmediatamente trasladado por oficiales de alto rango que miraron de mala manera por sobre Arthur sin verlo. Se encogió de hombros, bastante acostumbrado a ese trato y no esperando otra cosa. Personal militar ocupaba las primeras filas del auditorio, familiares en los siguientes, mientras que miembros de la prensa estaba acordonados más atrás. Arthur se ubicó en la última fila, entre varios civiles que se estiraban para ver el escenario. Sus ojos vagaron por sobre donde se encontraban sentadas las esposas y novias de los soldados ingleses, en un área designada especialmente a un lado del escenario. Se preguntó si acaso tenían una mejor vista.

Arthur observaba mientras nombraban a los militares británicos, leían sus logros y les otorgaban sus medallas. Observaba como caminaban fuera del escenario para ser abrazados por sus expectantes esposas. Observaba como la prensa les tomaba fotografías, con sus parejas sonriendo orgullosa y mezquinamente a su lado. Y se preguntó brevemente que se sentiría el estar tan orgulloso como ellas junto a la persona que amaba, el mundo reconociéndote, sin ninguna razón para ocultarse.

Arthur fue sacudido lejos de su ensueño debido a las palabras que empezaban a anunciar a un piloto estadounidense que había sido herido, capturado y que ahora usaba su considerable experiencia para entrenar jóvenes pilotos británicos. El corazón de Arthur brincó. Y cuando vio a Alfred abriéndose paso en el escenario para recibir su medalla, su birrete torcido y su arrogancia habitual. Arthur se percató que deseaba que todos en la audiencia supieran que ese apuesto estadounidense en el escenario era suyo y solo suyo. Pero se limitó a aplaudir cortésmente junto con todos. Luego Alfred se giró hacia la audiencia, asintió con la cabeza y levantó su sombrero. Hubiera sido encantador haber sido reconocido como la pareja de Alfred. Pero para Arthur era suficiente con saber que de entre todo el público, él era el único que existía para Alfred.

Más tarde en el León Esmeralda, rodeado por la ruidosas conversaciones y risas y aplausos y felicitaciones de los militares norteamericanos, Alfred se apoyó en la barra, pasó su mano por la Arthur y preguntó, -Entonces, ¿cómo estuve? Te estaba buscando entre la gente, sabes.

Arthur suspiró y decidió dejar que Alfred tuviera su momento. -Lucías tan valiente y apuesto, casi morí de orgullo,- dijo monótonamente. Se sintió ridículo al terminar, pero la deslumbrante sonrisa que brilló en la cara de Alfred lo valía. Arthur nunca admitiría que lo decía en serio.

Mayo.

Y entonces una hermosa tarde sucedió. El momento por el que Arthur había esperado pero que apenas de atrevía a soñar por lo últimos seis años. Se sentó frente a la mesa de la cocina igual como lo hacía todos los días. Alfred se sentó escuchando el chisporroteo de la radio inalámbrica igual como lo hacía todos los días. Pero hoy era diferente. Esperaron que la ansiado emisión radial empezara y cuando empezó se apoyó en el borde de la silla. Las campanadas dieron las tres afuera.

-El primer ministro, el honorable Winston Churchill...- se oyó la voz del locutor en la radio.

-Shush, shush,- dijo Arthur, agitando la mano delante de Alfred.

-¡No he dicho nada!

-Para, quédate en silencio.

-Pero no estoy...

-¡Cállate Alfred!

El discurso que se filtraba a través de los altavoces dentro de la silenciosa sala de estar mantuvo a Arthur clavado a la radio. Este era el momento que había esperado por días... el día que había esperado por años. Arthur contuvo el aliento, mirando sus manos que se encontraban sobre la mesa, dejando que las palabras cambiaran el mundo a su alrededor. -... Las hostilidades terminarán en algún momento pasada la medianoche de hoy...- Nunca recordaría todas las palabras que fueron dichas antes, o todas las que vinieron después. Pero esas diez palabras estarían por siempre grabadas en su memoria. Miró hacia arriba y los ojos de Alfred se clavaron en los suyos mientras el discurso continuaba. -... nos permitiremos un breve periodo de regocijo...- Arthur intentó concentrarse pero parecía un rugido enorme le inundaba los oídos. Como si no hubiera escuchado bien. Como si esto no pudiera ser real. -... esta es su victoria...- El rugido de la gente desde las calles penetró a través de las ventanas. -¡Adelante Bretaña! Dios los bendiga a todos.- Se había acabado.***

Arthur solo miraba a Alfred, completamente conmocionado. Su cara reflejaba todo lo que Arthur estaba pensando y sintiendo. Se sentaron en silencio por unos minutos, el ruido del exterior aún invadiendo la habitación, hasta que eventualmente los ojos de Alfred se iluminaron y este dejó escapar un grito de alegría ensordecedor. Arthur solo sacudió su cabeza, levemente aturdido. No era como si no lo hubiera esperado. Pero escucharlo era algo completamente diferente. -¿Escuchaste...?

-¡Sí!- gritó Alfred.

Arthur sacudió su cabeza otra vez. -¡No puedo creerlo!

-Arthur... ¡se acabó!

Cuando las palabras finalmente se arrellanaron en él, el pecho de Arthur se sintió como si fuera a explotar y rompió en una risa llena de alegría. Se puso de pie y se lanzó hacia los brazos de Alfred y este lo giró alrededor hasta que empezó a sentirse enfermo. Era abrumador... era increíble... era como el más grande suspiro de alivio que podría imaginar jamás. La guerra había acabado.

-¡Vamos!- gritó Alfred, poniendo de pie a Arthur, agarrando su mano y tirándolo escaleras abajo hacia la puerta. Arthur intentó no caer, pero no podía dejar de reír.

Nunca había imaginado que su ciudad podría lucir así. La gente llenaba las calles, pululando entre ellos en una alegre marea, abrazando extraños, bailando, marchando mano a mano. Un caos delirante los rodeaba y todo se sentía completamente surreal mientras la ciudad volvía a la vida luego de años de oscuridad. Arthur estaba lleno de una oleada de orgullo. Lo habían logrado. Se apretó más contra Alfred, esperando no perderlo en la creciente multitud. Chicas guapas y jóvenes bailaban un poco más allá de ellos, en colores brillantes y con sonrisas aún más brillantes, mirando al apuesto y joven piloto con el uniforme estadounidense que reía y se sacaba el sombrero cuando la gente lo paraba en la calle, estrechaba su mano y le agradecía.

Un mar de Union Jacks llenaba la vista de Arthur, un océano de rojo, blanco y azul. Alfred alegremente agarró una bandera británica de un transeúnte y la puso en la mano de Arthur antes de sacar una bandera estadounidense de un automóvil y colocarla sobre sus hombros. Lucía como si estuviera teniendo el momento de su vida. y Arthur peleaba por seguirle el paso, casi resbalando por los panfletos y papeles que llenaban las calles y esquivando una lluvia de serpentinas que juerguistas arrojaban desde los balcones hacía la multitud. Londres se había transformado en una fiesta, a feria, un festival. La dicha era palpable, el aire pesaba de emoción. Arthur miró a su alrededor para ver a un soldado besando a una risueña chica en la mejilla, a un hombre viejo simplemente sacudiendo su cabeza y sonriendo, a una mujer de mediana edad con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Te dije una vez que tu ciudad era fantástica. Quiero decir, ¡esto es increíble!. dijo Alfred con alegría.

Arthur rió fuertemente y ondeó su bandera. -¡Avance Bretaña!- Luego el ruido a su alrededor fue casi ahogado por el rugido de un grupo de aviones que volaban sobre ellos. -¿Son de los tuyos?- preguntó Arthur, mirando aeronaves en formación.

-No, esos son Spitfires. Son británicos. Fuertes, enérgicos y elegantes. Y muy hermosos.- Arthur bajó su mirada para encontrar a Alfred sonriéndole. Puso sus ojos en blanco y miró en otra dirección, aunque, como siempre, fue incapaz de detener la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro.

Se encaminaron calle abajo, sintiendo la atmósfera, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a su alrededor. Donde quiera que miraran, entre la multitud de ciudadanos, militares vistiendo su uniforme se paseaban por las calles, riendo y bromeando y aceptando besos y apretones de manos del gentío. Arthur casi tropezó con un grupo de ellos y trató de retroceder, luego se dio cuenta que Alfred parecía reconocerlos. Todos lo abrazaron, dándole palmadas en el hombro, hablando y sonriendo y riendo ruidosamente. -¡Es hora de ir a casa para nosotros, Jones! O hasta el Pacifico, depende. ¡Pero finalmente terminamos en Europa!

Alfred río, pero el corazón de Arthur se hundió súbitamente. La guerra había terminado en Europa. En medio de todo ni siquiera había pensado lo que eso significaba. ¿Qué sentido tenía que Alfred siguiera aquí ahora?

-¡Ven a beber una copa con nosotros, Jones!- Eso le recordó a Arthur... realmente no debía estar allí afuera. Debería regresar y abrir el bar para la gente que quisiera celebrar. De vuelta al trabajo, de vuelta a tratar de olvidar.

-Encontrémonos en una hora en el León Esmeralda,- respondió. Todos los estadounidenses estuvieron de acuerdo y se alejaron mientras Alfred se daba vuelta hacia Arthur y le sonreía felizmente. -¡Vas a causar una masacre esta tarde, Arthur!

-Supongo que eso significa que regresaras a casa,- dijo Arthur, alejando su mirada de la radiante sonrisa. En este momento dolía demasiado.

-Bueno, sí.

-Por supuesto. Entiendo.- Arthur sintió que su pecho estaba siendo aplastado. Este era el momento que había estado temiendo, el que sabía que llegaría, el único que había logrado eludir pero que no podía seguir ignorando. Alfred estaba abandonándolo finalmente, para siempre esta vez.

-Y tú vendrás conmigo.

El aliento de Arthur se atascó en su garganta. Debió haber escuchado eso mal. -¿Qué?

Alfred rió. -¡Te dije hace un tiempo que te mostraría mi hogar! Quiero mostrarte las calles de Nueva York, y llevarte a mi granja, volar y mostrarte todo el país desde el aire. Quiero mostrarte todo. ¿Vendrás conmigo, no?- La cara de Alfred lucía anhelante y suplicante.

El dolor en el pecho de Arthur fue reemplazado por un inmenso y desconocido sentimiento de esperanza. Pero casi tan rápido como nació, volvió a derrumbarse. Mientras miraba a su alrededor, a todos celebrando en las calles que amaba, se dio cuenta... -Alfred, no puedo vivir en Estados Unidos. No podría abandonar Londres.

Alfred se encogió de hombros. -Entonces regresaremos. El ejército siempre necesitará instructores de vuelo. Y prácticamente salvé Inglaterra, no pueden echarme. Soy un maldito héroe de guerra.- Sonrío de manera arrogante. Arthur contuvo la necesidad de burlarse o patearlo, incluso mientras sus emociones tremendamente oscilantes amenazaban con abrumarlo.

-Pero... ¿qué hay de tu hogar?

-Por supuesto que no puedo abandonarlo por completo. Pero nos las arreglaremos.- Alfred miró a Arthur, se apretó contra él en la creciente multitud. Su sonrisa se borró levemente y sus ojos se abrieron intensamente. Un hormigueo escalofriante recorrió la columna de Arthur. -Además, Arthur, mi hogar es donde sea que tú estés. Así que, ¿vendrás conmigo? ¿Y me llevarás contigo? Porque no quiero volver a abandonarlo otra vez.

El corazón de Arthur latió violentamente y repentinamente se vio superado por una felicidad delirante. -Alfred, ¿qué... qué me estás preguntando?

-Bueno, te daría un anillo, pero no creo que lo uses. Y me pondría sobre una rodilla, pero estoy bastante seguro de que sería pisoteado en esta multitud. Pero Arthur...- Alfred le guiñó el ojo. -Eso es más o menos lo que estoy preguntando.

El pulso de Arthur se aceleró y su cuello se enrojeció por el calor. Se preguntó si esa sonrisa, ese guiño, dejarían de afectarlo alguna vez. Y supo, de alguna manera, que nunca lo harían. Y en medio de la calle, con las serpentinas volando a su alrededor y la multitud aplaudiendo y el sol brillando en el cielo azul, Alfred tomó la mano de Arthur y la besó, mirándolo con ojos llenos de amor y promesa. Y a Arthur no le importó que estuvieran afuera, que la gente los pudiera ver, que una bullente multitud los rodeara. Arthur siempre había pensado, en lo más profundo, que Alfred lo dejaría algún día, como todos lo habían hecho antes. Pero ahora repentinamente se percató de lo que había estado frente a él todo este tiempo. Que donde quiera que Alfred fuera, siempre regresaría. Siempre se volverían a encontrar. El ruido y el color se desvanecieron en la distancia y solo estaban Alfred y él de pie juntos, sonriendo y riendo e incapaces de creer que esta guerra los había llevado a esta conclusión. Era increíble. Era hermoso. Era mágico.

Y era solo el principio.

* * *

_Fin (casi...)_

* * *

NdT:

*_Auld Lang Syne _es una canción británica que se suele cantar en ocasiones especiales, como año nuevo. El traducirla implicaría perder la confusión que genera en Alfred, no se comprendería el juego de palabras entre acquaintance (conocido, amigo) y Aunt Quaintance (tía Quaintance). En cualquier caso, santaWikipedia tiene un artículo de ella en español, por si quieren conocerla y saber la verdadera letra http: / es. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Auld _Lang _Syne sin espacios.

**No se me ocurrió ninguna otra expresión que sirviera como símil. Me da la impresión de que suena fuera de lugar, pero no hay otra manera para que se comprenda la discusión. Malditos sean los juego de palabras xD

***Más que aclaración, es un dato. El discurso de Churchill no se corresponde con el que el autor de este fanfic escribió originalmente. Las ideas en sí son las mismas, pero las palabras no. Y a pesar de que no cambia el sentido, me gustaría dejarlo en claro, es más que nada una manía mía porque me gusta mucho ese discurso (es el fin de la guerra, después de todo, hehe) y para no caer en malos entendidos.


	13. Epilogue

50 años después...

La espalda de Arthur crujió en modo de protesta mientras se arrastraba escaleras arriba. Parecía que cada día se hacía más difícil. Uno de estos días, se dijo a si mismo. Uno de estos días iba a instalar un elevador. Se quejó cuando finalmente llegó arriba y caminó lentamente hacia la sala de estar. Cayó pesadamente sobre su silla favorita y miró a Alfred, que estaba sentado mirando la pequeña televisión distraídamente. -Uno de estos días voy a instalar un elevador.

Los labios de Alfred se contrajeron en una pequeña sonrisa. -Dices eso todos los días, Arthur.

-Lo digo en serio. Llegó el correo.

Alfred lo miró, con los ojos brillantes. -Ooh, ¿qué recibimos?

Arthur puso sus ojos en blanco. No entendía como Alfred se las arreglaba para emocionarse tanto todos los días por algo tan simple como el correo. Hojeó las páginas y sobres. -Solo el periódico y algunos catálogos. Oh, y una postal de Matthew y Francis.

-¿Dónde están ahora?

-En un crucero por la costa española, ¿puedes creerlo?- dijo Arthur examinando la postal con la fotografía de una prístina playa en el frente y la letra de Matthew al dorso. -¿Cuándo van a entender que están tan viejos como nosotros?

-Hey, habla por ti mismo, anciano.

Arthur lo ignoró con la práctica facilidad que solo viene después de cincuenta años viviendo con un maldito e irritante estadounidense. Se recostó sobre los suaves cojines y abrió el periódico. Era una edición especial para celebrar el quincuagésimo aniversario del Día de la Victoria en Europa, el quincuagésimo aniversario del fin de la guerra en Europa. Alfred había sido invitado a numerosas ceremonias, por supuesto, pero nunca fue uno de aquellos que se hacía un gran lío por esa clase de cosas. Apenas había mencionado nada acerca del día y parecía bastante contento con simplemente mirar el proceso por televisión. Arthur se enfocó en el periódico y luego de pasar unos pocos artículos acerca del fin de la guerra y las presentes celebraciones, llegó a una página que lo hizo detenerse de sorpresa. -Bueno, derribenme.

-¿Hm?- preguntó Alfred vagamente, con los ojos pegados al televisor.

-¡Estás en el periódico!

Alfred lo miró sorprendido. -¿Qué? ¿Es acerca del avistamiento de OVNI que reporté el mes pasado?

-No...

-¿Es acerca del gato que rescaté del árbol del frente la semana pasada?

-No, Alfred...

-No es por esa lata de tomates que olvidé pagar en el supermercado, porque la devolví y la muchacha fue muy amable y me juró que no involucraría a la policía...

-Alfred, cállate.- Arthur le acercó la hoja del diario. Alfred se inclinó hacia adelante y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué dice? Espera, necesito mis lentes con más aumento...- Alfred comenzó a hurgar dentro de la mesa de café.

Arthur sonrió levemente y sacudió su cabeza. -Dice "Ases de Combate de la Segunda Guerra Mundial".

Alfred levantó sus cejas. -¿No me digas?

Y mira, ahí estás.- Arthur miró la fotografía en blanco y negro de aquel Alfred de diecinueve años en el periódico, sonriendo ampliamente a la cámara con su birrete militar en un ángulo inclinado. Lucía exactamente como lo recordaba. Arthur suspiró tranquilamente. -Eras tan apuesto...

-¿Qué es todo eso de "eras"?

-Shush.- Arthur leyó el artículo en voz alta. -El teniente Alfred F. Jones de la Fuerza Aérea Estadounidense solo voló en combate por unos pocos meses en 1944 pero rápidamente se distinguió como uno de los mejores pilotos de la guerra. Conocido por el enemigo como "El Mago" debido a su incomparable habilidad de evasión, su récord de siete muertes en una sola batalla no ha sido igualado por un piloto estadounidense, antes o después. El último vuelo del teniente Jones, durante el cual fue aislado por un escuadrón de Messerschmitts alemanes en espacio aéreo aliado, es aún considerada como uno de los momentos más audaces en la historia de la aviación. Superados en número por una gran diferencia, Jones derribó siete aviones enemigos mientras defendía espacio aéreo estratégico y arrastró el fuego lejos de su escuadrón hacia territorio enemigo, donde fue derribado, capturado y...- Arthur flaqueó a lo largo de las siguientes palabras. Era increíble como luego de cincuenta años, cualquier mención del incidente aún lo afectaba tan fuertemente. Miró a Alfred, quien le estaba sonriendo amablemente.

-Salta ese parte.

Arthur respiró profundamente, omitió ese pedazo, y continuó leyendo. -Por este acto de valentía, Jones fue condecorado con la prestigiosa Medalla de Honor. Luego pasó a convertirse en un instructor de vuelo militar muy respetado. Viajó extensamente entre Inglaterra y los Estados Unidos y ha sido reconocido formalmente por el gobierno británico en numerosas ocasiones por sus servicios a la mancomunidad. Alfred Jones reside actualmente en Londres con su...- Arthur se detuvo una vez más.

-¿Con su qué?

La mente de Arthur giro por la incredulidad. Su boca se secó y apenas alcanzó a decir con palabras ahogadas -Con su pareja desde hace años, Arthur Kirkland.- Arthur lo miró asombrado. -Pusieron eso en el periódico... ¡puedes creer que ellos realmente pusieron eso en el maldito periódico nacional!

Alfred rió alegremente. -Ah, los tiempos están cambiando. Espera y verás, ¡estaremos caminando hacia el altar uno de estos días!

Arthur solo se quedó mirando el papel, no creyendo a las palabras impresas en frente de él. Después de todos estos años de ser la pareja de un héroe de guerra, esta era la primera vez que había sido públicamente reconocido como tal. No pudo evitar la oleada de orgullo que sintió, sabiendo que todo el país podría leer ese artículo y esas palabras. Tampoco pudo evitar la amplia sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro. Luego miro hacia arriba, vio a Alfred sonriéndole con malicia y se sintió un poco avergonzado. Dobló el periódico y lo lanzó junto a él. -Huh, bueno, ahí tienes, entonces. ¿Qué esa basura que estás viendo?

Alfred subió el volumen. -Un concierto de celebración por el quincuagésimo aniversario.

Arthur sacudió su cabeza disgustado. -Nunca me gustaron esas canciones depresivas del periodo de guerra.- Alfred solo rió. Cuando la siguiente canción comenzó, Arthur reconoció la melodía inmediatamente. Su estómago se congeló. -Oh no.- La cara de Alfred se iluminó y miró a Arthur emocionado.

-¡Arthur! ¡Es nuestra canción!

-Oh no.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Alfred ya se había levantado de su silla y estaba intentando arrastrar a Arthur sobre sus pies. Arthur intentó protestar pero ya sabía que sería en vano. Finalmente se dejó arrastrar fuera de la silla a los brazos de Alfred. Este lo sujetó en la familiar posición de baile y comenzó a danzar alrededor de la sala. Y, por supuesto, comenzó a cantar. -_Nos encontraremos otra vez, no sé donde, no sé cuando..._

El sol inundaba la habitación a través de las cortinas mientras recuerdos de esta canción inundaban la mente de Arthur. Cincuenta años. Cincuenta años que habían pasado en un santiamén. Cincuenta años de bailes y risas y horribles cantos y todo lo que venía con eso. En décadas pasadas habían bailado esta canción tocada desde una radio inalámbrica, un gramófono, un tocadiscos, un televisor en blanco y negro, un pequeño reproductor de casettes, un reproductor de CD que Alfred había traído emocionado una mañana en 1983, y en una memorable ocasión tocada por una banda militar en una función muy selecta mientras varios entretenidos y confundidos delegados internacionales los observaban. Y en esta tarde en particular bailaron la melodía emitida desde su pequeño televisor. Por supuesto que bailaban un poco más lento, Y Alfred no lo columpiaba alrededor como solía hacerlo antes. Pero algunas cosas, como la canción en si misma, nunca cambian.

-_Sigue sonriendo hasta el fin, exactamente como siempre lo haces..._" El cabello de Alfred estaba más delgado y gris. Su bello rostro estaba surcado por los años. Pero esa sonrisa aún tenía el mismo efecto de siempre. -_¡Hasta que el cielo azul se lleve lejos las oscuras nubes!_

-Bueno, una cosa ciertamente no ha cambiado,- dijo Arthur, sonriendo a los flameantes y azules ojos de Alfred.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Alfred, sonriéndole mientras lo abrazaba estrechamente por la cintura y hacia girar su pulgar sobre su palma.

-Después de todos estos años, amor, sigue siendo el peor cantante que jamás he escuchado.

Alfred solo rió mientras continuaban bailando lentamente al ritmo de la bamboleante música, la luz del sol de la tarde inundaba la habitación. -También te amo,- respondió, antes de romper a cantar nuevamente. -_¡Pero sé que no escontraremos otra vez en un día soleado!_

EL FIN.

* * *

Para todos ustedes que dejaron reviews, agregaron a favoritos o simplemente leyeron y disfrutaron "We'll Meet Again", muchísimas gracias. Me hace muy feliz saber que han disfrutado mi pequeña historia. Nunca esperé la cantidad de elogios que he recibido por esto y estoy impresionado, abochornado y muy contento por los besos y palabras de todos. No puedo agradecérselos lo suficiente. ¡Cada review me daba mucho ánimo y hacía que todo el esfuerzo ocupado para encontrar tiempo para escribir valiera la pena! ¡Todos son completamente asombrosos! :D

También, para cualquiera interesado en la parte de Ludwig y Feliciano en esta historia, por favor vean fic compañero "Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart". :)

* * *

NdT

Bueno, finalmente logré llegar al final de este fan-fic. Tardé mucho más de lo que debería y pido perdón por eso, sé que en cierto modo es una ofensa a mis lectores. Reitero los agradecimientos del autor y espero que hayan disfrutado mi traducción aunque no haya sido perfecta. Quizás nos leamos otra vez. Saludos a todos y, de verdad, muchas gracias, no se pueden ni imaginar lo que esto significó para mi. Adiós.


End file.
